Uma prova de amor
by Liryn
Summary: Uma tragédia na família de Sasuke Uchiha faz com que ele reencontre Hanabi Hyuuga, seu grande amor. Mas ela não está preparada para a tórrida atração que ainda existe entre os dois. Sasuke insiste i para que se casem, mas ela sabe que ele não é movido pelo amor, e sim pelo desejo de dar um lar para sua sobrinha órfã. Será Sasuke, capaz de perdoar a mulher que o traiu?
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO I

A tempestade que desabava lá fora estava cortando o sinal. Hanabi proferiu um inofensivo e constrangido palavrão, enquanto os dedos trêmulos ligavam o celular, acionando o comando de "rediscar" antes de levá-lo de volta ao ouvido.

O medo tomava conta de sua pele como um enxame de aranhas invasoras. Não podia parar de sentir um ligeiro tremor — ou estaria tremendo? Ela não sabia, nem se importava, apenas precisava — precisava fazer aquela ligação.

— Vamos lá... — implorou Hanabi, com uma tensão de ranger os dentes ao constatar que ainda nada acontecia.

Cinco minutos atrás, saíra correndo de um táxi rumo ao seu bloco no edifício, sem qualquer outra preocupação a não ser escapar da chuva torrencial. Teve um dia infernal pois dormiu demais naquela manhã. Na pressa de alcançar o vôo para Paris, disparou apartamento afora, esquecendo de pegar o celular e, sem ele, sentiu-se perdida o dia inteiro.

Além disso, a reunião não foi digna do tempo que gastara com a sua preparação. Supermodelos temperamentais e designers gráficas talentosas simplesmente não combinavam, descobriu, especialmente quando a supermodelo em questão reparou na figura esbelta e altiva da designer gráfica, encarando-a como uma ameaça iminente. Por que diabos aquela idiota teve a idéia de que uma morena de um metro e setenta poderia competir com uma sílfide loura de um metro e oitenta e dois, com maçãs do rosto de enlouquecer, permaneceria um mistério. Entretanto, toda a esperança de que a modelo deixasse Hanabi projetar o seu site autopromocional na Internet escapuliu pela janela naquele exato instante.

Depois disso, ela voou de volta para Londres atravessando a pior condição meteorológica possível, lutou para pegar um táxi e, em seguida, ficou completamente ensopada ao tentar sair do carro. A primeira coisa que avistou quando passou pela porta da frente foi o celular sobre a mesa do corredor, revelando uma dúzia de chamadas sem resposta —a maioria de Kiba, seu parceiro de negócios, exigindo saber por que diabos ela não estava atendendo o telefone.

Mas foi uma outra mensagem que deixou a sua mente na mais completa comoção.

— Hanabi — a voz dizia. — Me ligue de volta neste número o mais rápido que você puder. Aconteceu um... acidente.

Um acidente... Sua garganta se fechou no esforço de engolir em seco. O autor da mensagem não deixou nome mas sua voz profunda, estática, afável e acentuada pelo sotaque lhe soou familiar o suficiente para deixá-la em estado de pânico. Atinou que a ligação fora feita pelo marido da irmã, Itachi — e se Itachi gravou uma mensagem como aquela, só poderia significar que o acidente envolvia Hinata.

— Droga — resmungou porque ainda nada acontecia, e pressionou o comando de rediscagem quando a campainha da porta emitiu um toque curto e agudo.

Distraída, Hanabi se virou para descer o corredor até a porta da frente, mal notando que teria de passar por cima da bolsa que jogara no meio do caminho. Dedos agoniados traçaram um feroz arranhão pelo caimento sedoso dos cabelos castanhos úmidos de chuva, antes de tentar agarrar a maçaneta da porta. O telefone ainda não conseguia completar a ligação. Abriu a porta com força, preocupada demais para imaginar quem estaria do outro lado e, por isso, levou um choque — um choque gélido, brutal, de perder o fôlego, ao perceber que a última pessoa que esperava ver estava diante dela.

Ele media mais de um metro e oitenta de altura e vestia um sobretudo negro e comprido. A largura dos ombros quase emparelhava com o batente da porta. Por alguns instantes terríveis, Hanabi de fato sentiu-se aturdida o bastante para se escorar na porta, enquanto ele permanecia ali, preenchendo a entrada, uma forma sombria de causar arrepios.

— Sasuke. — Deus do céu, pensou, enquanto seus lábios pronunciavam o nome dele com um sussurro admirado.

Ele não proferiu uma palavra sequer, mas imediatamente esticou uma das mãos para amparar o telefone nos seus dedos dormentes e conduziu Hanabi de volta para dentro, usando o velho método de avançar alguns passos para a frente.

A respiração de Hanabi dava pontadas em suas costelas, o fato de não estar gritando com ele para que se afastasse era um sintoma do seu estado de paralisia — embora ainda fosse capaz de registrar que ambos se moveram sem se tocar. Como numa dança entre dois ímãs de pólos opostos, fizeram a manobra até a sala sem transgredir o espaço defensivo um do outro, até que Hanabi estivesse com as costas apoiadas contra a parede, olhos arregalados e fixos em Sasuke, sem piscar. Ele se virou de costas e em implacável silêncio fechou a porta.

O tamanho da sala subitamente encolheu até o nada, Hanabi sentia-se estranha subitamente, como se também estivesse encolhendo para dentro de si mesma, num esforço para se livrar daquilo que estava sendo forçada a encarar ali.

Esse homem, esse gigantesco testa-de-ferro do vasto império Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, de Florença, homem de poder e paixão inigualáveis. Ex-amante de Hanabi Hyuuga, mulher de pecado e irmã da esposa do irmão de Sasuke.

Aquele também era o homem com quem iria se casar. O homem com quem vivera como esposa por seis meses maravilhosos antes que tudo desabasse. Hanabi o amara apaixonadamente; agora mal podia suportar que olhasse para ela sem sentir o coração murchar na sua presença.

Vagarosamente, Sasuke se virou para encará-la de frente, desprendendo pingos de chuva dos ombros espaçosos nesse movimento, e preenchendo o aposento confinado com o cheiro da friagem e da lã molhada. Os olhos adornados por longos cílios se voltaram um instante para Hanabi, e então Sasuke se esquivou para apanhar a bolsa esquecida no chão.

— Você esteve fora — murmurou ele secamente. Seu inglês perfeito, afinado e profundo, com o tipo de sotaque que brincava com os seus sentidos como o toque de um amante...

Não entre nessa, recomendou a si mesma.

— P-Paris — respondeu Hanabi.

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça morena como se ela tivesse acabado de lhe confirmar algo, apesar de não compreender bem o que seria nem que a matassem. Tremia, abalada por conflitos ambíguos, ciente de que deveria estar pensando na irmã, mas que só era capaz de pensar em Sasuke.

Hinata... Sentiu a garganta convulsionar numa onda de angústia, as palmas das mãos pressionadas contra a parede. Erguendo os olhos brancos ansiosos até as linhas rígidas e tesas do perfil dele, Hanabi cindiu os lábios para exigir que lhe contasse o que aconteceu com Hinata, mas Sasuke falou antes.

— Estamos a sós aqui? — Indagou, e assim que Hanabi o encarou boquiaberta, incapaz de acreditar que ousara fazer aquela pergunta, Sasuke decidiu descobrir por conta própria. Passando por cima da bolsa, começou a abrir as portas.

O choque foi substituído por uma consternação abrasadora quando compreendeu o que ele estava fazendo. Dois anos atrás, Sasuke voltou ao seu apartamento de Florença a tempo de flagrá-la na tentativa apressada de disfarçar as evidências do que andou fazendo enquanto ele estava fora do caminho. O que se seguiu foi uma horripilante demonstração do que pode acontecer quando alguém faz um Uchiha de tolo.

Daquela vez, Sasuke a arrastou consigo de cômodo a cômodo, na medida em que checava todos os lugares possíveis onde Hanabi pudesse ter escondido um amante. Agora estava preparado para levar a cabo a revista por sua própria conta — não que tivesse algum direito de fazer tal coisa.

— Seu imbecil — desabafou Hanabi, e se descolou da parede e caminhou sobre pernas trêmulas até a sala.

Sequer tivera chance de entrar ali, pensou, contemplando fixa e vagamente a escuridão gelada, que era amainada apenas pelo brilho que se infiltrava através da janela, proveniente de um holofote da rua. Procurar pelo interruptor de luz mais próximo e inundar a sala com luz apropriada foi um reflexo automático — como cruzar o aposento até a janela, para cerrar as cortinas cor de creme sobre a vidraça alagada pela chuva.

Assim que se virou, Hanabi encontrou Sasuke de pé na soleira da porta, observando-a com seus aguçados olhos negros, em um rosto com o estigma do orgulho da sua linhagem florentina. Era bonito, mas rude, frio; forje uma estátua à imagem dele e terá um reflexo de um deus dos tempos modernos.

Mas esse homem não era um deus, lembrou-se rapidamente. Ele até podia ter o rosto e o corpo de um, podia possuir a espécie de poder e a arrogância que os velhos deuses gostavam de brandir, mas no íntimo era tão mortal quanto qualquer outra pessoa. Imperfeito e volúvel, concluiu Hanabi, enquanto esperava o choque esmaecer para que as antigas e amargas emoções pudessem aflorar em torrentes.

Emoções como dor e raiva, e a tristeza miserável de um amor cruelmente arrancado — um amor retribuído e apaixonadamente professo, sobre o qual compreendeu a duras penas que, para Sasuke, nunca ultrapassaria a epiderme.

Não aconteceu. Ali de pé, tensa, pálida e pronta para que tudo aquilo emergisse em ondas e a agarrasse, Hanabi descobriu que continuava a sentir absolutamente nada, nem mesmo uma leve pontada da velha sensação de desespero com a qual meros pensamentos sobre ele costumavam preenchê-la. Aqueles olhos que costumavam virar o seu coração do avesso agora a deixavam fria, assim como a boca delgada que costumava agir como um ímã sobre seus próprios lábios famintos, O talho altivo do rosto, a tez escura e dourada, o corpo magnífico sob o casaco pesado; costumava reverenciar tudo aquilo com cada toque, cada fôlego ou homenagem sensual que pudesse conceber. O homem em toda a sua divinal totalidade nunca mais faria nada por ela.

Aquilo lhe veio como um alívio, porque significava que conseguira esquecê-lo.

Esquecê-lo finalmente e de uma vez por todas tua compreensão íntima que jamais se dissiparia, por mais

— Satisfeito com a busca? — Perguntou com um sarcasmo ácido. Ou ele gostaria de checar atrás das cortinas também?

Notou o indício de um cenho fechado, antes que Sasuke agradecesse o comentário com um esgar sutil.

— Não — foi tudo o que disse e passou a analisar a decoração com seus tons pastel suaves e elegantes móveis modernos, os quais faziam um contraste e tanto em relação ao luxo antiquado com o qual mobiliara o próprio lar. As pequena poltronas gêmeas eram recobertas por um linho bege, o chão era de madeira clara polida. O piso da casa dele ostentavam tapeçarias de valor incalculável, atiradas sobre um intrincado parquete de madeira marchetada, e os sofás, feitos de um opulento couro marrom, eram grandes e fundos o bastante para que duas pessoas pudessem se esticar neles ao mesmo tempo, para se enroscar e beijar em delicada...

Novamente foi forçada a manter suas divagações sob rédea curta. Por que se lembrar de tudo aquilo, uma vez que já não significava mais nada? — Perguntou a si mesma abruptamente, e cruzou a sala para ligar outro interruptor, que fez com que chamas saltitantes iluminassem os objetos decorativos que repousavam sobre um leito de seixos pálidos na lareira aberta.

Desta vez, quando se virou, Hanabi percebeu que a atenção dele se voltara novamente para ela, seu olhar velado passeando pela saia esguia com um plissadinho elegante na parte de trás, o que conferia às suas longas pernas um torneada especialmente sensual. Será que ele gostava das suas pernas Claro que gostava delas; costumava adorá-las com as mãos com a boca, e com o toque provocante da sua língua conforme trilhava um caminho acima rumo a...

Oh, pare com isso!, ordenou-se. Sasuke ergueu o olhar repentinamente, como se ela tivesse dito aquilo em voz alta. Seus olhos se conectaram. A tensão irrompeu e elevou-se ao máximo, tomando conta da sala, sob a sombra daquela mútua compreensão íntima que jamais se dissiparia, por mais que ambos assim o desejassem.

Foram amantes, esplêndidos, vorazes, amantes sensualmente indulgentes. Conheciam cada centímetro um do outro, que fazia o outro suspirar de prazer e ir além dos limites. Porém, aqueles pensamentos estavam fora de contexto — ele estava fora de contexto!

Diga alguma coisa, maldito seja! Hanabi queria esbravejar com Sasuke. Mas ele sempre fora hábil em utilizar o silêncio para acabar com a resistência das pessoas, e continuava lá parado, fitando-a como se estivesse aguardando que ela dissesse alguma coisa. Dizer o quê?, pensou Hanabi. estaria ele esperando que o convidasse a se sentar?

A frase que dizia algo sobre queimar no fogo do inferno ricocheteou na sua mente.

Talvez ele tenha ouvido. Talvez ainda fosse capaz de sintonizar-se no que se passava dentro dela, porque os cílios de seda negra piscaram de leve quando moveu o olhar mais uma vez, cravando-o sobre alguma coisa acima do seu ombro.

Hanabi não precisava ver para saber o que atraía a atenção dele agora. Devia ser o solitário porta-retratos sobre a prateleira, com a fotografia de casamento que exibia a expressão meiga de sua irmã Hinata, sorrindo adoravelmente para seu vistoso cunhado Itachi.

Atrás do bem-aventurado casal, e afortunadamente fora te foco, estavam Sasuke, representando o desanimado e sofisticado padrinho do noivo, e ela mesma como a jovem e ajuizada madrinha da noiva. Sasuke estava no auge dos seus vinte oito anos, e Hanabi contava escassos dezoito na época, mas se divertiram juntos naquele dia.

Esquisito, pensou, que acabasse de se lembrar daquilo agora quando, ao contrário, haviam tantas coisas ruins a respeito de Sasuke sobre as quais deveria estar pensando.

— Acho que seria melhor se você se sentasse.

Os músculos se contraíram de súbito por todo o seu corpo, aprumando o queixo aguçadamente, conforme os sentidos saltaram em alarme. Quando alguém manda o outro se sentar, isso só pode significar que está prestes a contar alguma coisa que, com toda garantia, fará o chão desaparecer sob os pés, e o único jeito que aquele homem podia fazer isso com ela era trazendo más notícias sobre...

— O que houve de errado com Hinata?

Sua mão se estendeu; com dedos longos e esguios, apontava para uma das poltronas.

— Quando você se sentar. — Enfatizou ele, assistindo tudo calmamente, como se estivesse antecipando a sua reação já que Hanabi flamejava como fogos de artifício.

— Oh, deixe de ser tão desgraçadamente suscetível ao meus sentimentos, Sasuke, e diga o que aconteceu com a minha irmã! — gritou ela. — Tudo que eu consegui foi uma mensagem cheia de interferências, dizendo que houve um acidente e que eu deveria ligar para um número de celular estúpido que não existe!

— Existe sim — murmurou ele.

E, como um raio, Hanabi imediatamente percebeu o terrível — terrível — engano que cometera.

— Era o número do seu celular, não era? — explodiu acusadoramente, custando a acreditar que jamais poderia ter confundido o tom profundo e lacônico da voz dele com O tom mais amistoso da voz de seu irmão Itachi. — Pobre Sasuke — zombou com uma súbita amargura, — forçado a dar o número do seu telefone para a bruxa malvada e correr o risco de enfrentar uma nova onda de ligações inconvenientes.

Com o esboço de uma careta, reconheceu o direito dela lançar-lhe aquele comentário. Há dois anos Hanabi tentou convencê-lo a conversar com ela a todo custo. Ligava para o celular dele noite e dia até que inesperadamente, o número não estava mais acessível. Sasuke eliminou seu principal meio de contato, e assim Hanabi foi impiedosamente privada de tudo o que era importante para ela.

— Apenas fale, seu idiota — instigou ela acirradamente.

Com um sorriso constrito nos lábios, Sasuke parecia decidido a se manter firme até que ela se sentasse. Então, Hanabi acompanhou quando seus olhos realizaram um inventário hesitante da maneira como se encontrava agora, frágil e abatida, a tal ponto que os tremores que sacudiam o seu corpo quase a forçaram para baixo. A teimosia foi o que a manteve reta; a teimosia e uma rebeldia que sempre foi, aos olhos ele, um dos seus pecados mais nocivos — embora não o pior pecado.

De repente... não, Hanabi violentamente fechou a brecha para aquele tipo de pensamento. Pare por aí, e já!, advertiu a si mesma com raiva. Não pense em nada. Nem mesmo se dê ao trabalho de reparar no modo como ele está olhando para você novamente, com o desdém que ele julga que você merece. Afinal ele a odeia e a despreza. Deixe estar, convidou ela. Eu não ligo.., não ligo.

Sasuke se moveu nessa hora, e, num denso, íntimo abalo de medo, Hanabi viu a expressão dele mudar de hostil para grave. Os olhos saltavam para longe. Inspirou profundamente. A fina penugem do seu corpo começou a pinicar conforme Sasuke entreabria a boca para falar.

Então as palavras vieram.

— Aconteceu um acidente... uma batida de carro esta manhã — contou Sasuke. — Há pessoas feridas... seriamente feridas — acrescentou assustadoramente.

— Hinata...? — O nome veio à tona num sussurro frágil.

— Sim. — Aquiesceu com a cabeça. — E eu preciso que você seja forte, Hanabi — preveniu em seguida — porque o prognóstico não é bom e nós temos que... oh, diabos.., sua louca, idiota teimosa.

Hanabi não percebeu que havia perdido o equilíbrio até que as mãos dele chegaram com firmeza nos seus ombros e forçosamente a conduziram até o sofá mais próximo. Aterrissou com um solavanco, os olhos escancarados e imóveis.

— Por que você nunca consegue aceitar um bom conselho quando lhe oferecem? — reclamou, enquanto agachou os quadris e deu um forte aperto nas mãos gélidas de Hanabi — Foi um simples pedido... um sábio pedido. Você quase desmaiou como eu previa. Você é o seu próprio arquiinimigo, sabia? Não posso acreditar que você ainda é tão...

Hanabi puxou as mãos para soltá-las. O gesto silenciou a língua raivosa de Sasuke, colou seus lábios bem unidos retesou os músculos na sua face. Neste novo silêncio que se desenrolou, Hanabi lutou para controlar aquilo que a estava esmagando por dentro. O coração palpitava com selvageria a respiração se reduziu a escassos e superficiais tragos de ar Hinata era a única pessoa no mundo com quem realmente si importava.

Hinata, sua linda Hinata, a quem todos amavam e queriam, um pedaço para si.

— Diga o que aconteceu — ela murmurou.

Na boca formou-se um anel branco de tensão ao seu redor. Precisou olhar para longe, porque não poderia suportar fitar Sasuke enquanto ele dizia o que tinha que dizer.

— Eles estavam na pista de alta velocidade da principal **autoestradale** de Florença, quando atravessaram um temporal pesado — explicou. — Um caminhão articulado derrapou na superfície molhada, esbarrando bruscamente na frente do carro, jogando-o para o meio da estrada. Os dois não tiveram a menor chance — proferiu Sasuke com a voz mais densa que uma rocha. — Sem espaço ou tempo para tomar uma atitude defensiva, eles colidiram de frente e...

As palavras cessaram quando se viu forçado a engolir em seco. O silêncio retornou, rastejando sobre ambos na medida em que Hanabi continuava sentada, observando o alto da cabeça morena de Sasuke como se toda aquela desgraça se desenrolasse sozinha, tal qual um filme macabro diante de seus olhos.

— Ela está...?

— Não. — Interrompeu ele bruscamente... rispidamente.

O alívio revestiu o seu espírito, mas ficou tensa novamente assim que o próximo pensamento alarmado começou a dar cambalhotas na sua cabeça.

— Eles. Você disse eles — disse trêmula, com intenção de ferir, e então olhou para ele, realmente olhou para ele e viu, pela primeira vez, a deformação delineada no tecido liso ias suas feições rudes, e a dor ardendo fundo nas profundezas tenebrosas dos seus olhos. A compreensão surgiu, os músculos do próprio rosto começaram a desfalecer, lágrimas de uma desesperada percepção inundavam seus olhos.

— Oh, não, Sasuke... não — disse com a voz embargada. —por favor — implorou ela — Itachi não...

Porém, a resposta que esperava ouvir não chegou, e enquanto seus dedos gelados se moviam abruptamente para cobrir os lábios trêmulos, Sasuke murmurou alguma coisa densa em italiano, depois abaixou a cabeça escondendo a face entre as mãos.

Brumas sombrias de choque e pesar os envolveram. Pelo que pareceu um século, Hanabi não conseguia se mover ou pensar ou mesmo sentir. Itachi e Hinata — Hinata e Itachi os dois nomes preciosos giravam na sua mente numa eterna espiral vertiginosa, enquanto a chuva fustigava violentamente a janela e Sasuke permanecia agachado diante dela, com a face coberta e os largos ombros retesados, lutando a própria batalha contra o choque e o pesar.

Sasuke e o irmão eram muito próximos. Trabalhavam juntos, brincavam juntos, riam juntos e conversavam o tempo todo. Pensar em um deles sem pensar no outro era...

— Oh, Sasuke... — Levantando a mão com os dedos trêmulos, Hanabi gentilmente deixou que tocassem o seu cabelo molhado da chuva. — Eu sinto m...

Aquilo veio sem aviso. Ao primeiro leve roçar dos dedos, ele afastou-se dela com tamanha violência que a deixou admirada e estremecida conforme se punha de pé, lhe dava as costas transpunha a sala com passadas largas até se recompor, imóvel e rígido, enquanto travava uma batalha contra o momento de seu colapso completo.

Quando se voltou para encará-la já tinha recobrado o controle outra vez, ou estava tão controlado quanto poderia estar um homem que perdera o irmão que amava. Hanabi não se moveu conforme o olhar dele a açoitava, viu o gelo, o rancor frio, e adivinhou o que Sasuke estava pensando. Estava pensando que não merecia perder o irmão e que Hanabi não merecia ainda ter a irmã.

Sim, Sasuke a odiava o bastante para pensar assim.

A amargura retornou e trouxe uma bem-vinda sensação de serenidade enevoada. Ela ficou de pé, desejando com todo o seu angustiado coração que pudesse caminhar para longe dele, mas ainda havia coisas de que precisava saber.

—V—você disse que o prognóstico para Hinata não é bom — provocou, sentindo o tremor na sua voz, assim como nos dedos que usou para endireitar o tecido amarrotado da saia justa — Por que não é bom?

O formato tenso da boca de Sasuke afrouxou sutilmente ao abrir os lábios para falar.

— Os ferimentos foram extensos. Precisou ser cortada para sair do carro...

Hanabi se encolheu e desviou os olhos para baixo, dolorosamente consciente de que eles agora estavam reduzidos a ela. Será que aquilo significava que Itachi estava além de qualquer ajuda? Não perguntou, não ousou, não achou que pudesse agüentar a resposta.

— Na hora em que a libertaram, Hinata perdeu muito sangue — prosseguiu Sasuke numa voz baixa, áspera como lixa.

— Felizmente, ela ficou inconsciente durante todo o tempo sem tomar conhecimento de... nada...

A palavra nada se quebrou em fragmentos irregulares, e conforme os pulmões pesados faziam o melhor possível para respirar por ela, Hanabi imaginou se Itachi também não havia tomado conhecimento de nada.

Itachi. Uma dor despontou aguda no seu estômago. Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso preguiçoso de novo ou o brilho provocante nos seus belos olhos...

— Oh... — ficou sem fala e as pernas se tomaram ocas, forçando-a a sentar novamente e cobrir o rosto com as mãos.

— Surgiram dificuldades —prosseguiu Sasuke implacavelmente, obviamente decidido a expurgar toda aquela desgraça de uma vez, agora que já havia começado. — Algumas os médicos conseguiram resolver, outras... não puderam...

Foi durante esta última pausa indigesta que Sasuke permitiu que se desenrolasse — presumivelmente para dar algum tempo para que ela absorvesse o que dissera, — que Hanabi subitamente se lembrou de um detalhe: havia ainda um outro ser envolvido naquela tragédia horrorosa.

Um inesperado refluxo de náusea obrigou Hanabi a engolir densamente. Deslizando a mão para longe da face, contemplou Sasuke, os olhos escuros e assombrados.

— Oh, Deus, Sasuke, o que aconteceu com o bebê?

A irmã estava grávida de sete meses e meio — o período mais longo pelo qual Hinata conseguiu manter uma criança, uma das muitas, muitas tentativas que fez para dar um filho a Itachi. Os cílios dele palpitaram, se curvando sobre as íris negras para esconder os próprios sentimentos a respeito do que estava para revelar.

— Tiveram que fazer uma cesariana — informou brevemente. — Hinata estava com uma hemorragia grave e operar o mais rápido possível se tornou uma questão de emergência...

As palavras pronunciadas abruptamente sofreram uma nova pausa. Parecia que Sasuke só conseguia fornecer a informação em surtos breves, antes de hesitar novamente para concentrar forças. Era tudo tão sombrio e absolutamente miserável, choque sobrepondo choque sobrepondo horror e desgosto, e um pavor de enregelar o sangue.

— E...? — Precisou espremer a coragem com firmeza para estimular Sasuke a continuar.

— É uma menina — anunciou ele. — Ela é pequena demais e necessita do auxílio de uma incubadora para poder respirar, mas apesar disso os médicos nos asseguraram de que o bebê está totalmente formado e perfeitamente saudável. E... é a sua mamãe que dá motivos sérios para preocupação. Hinata entrou em coma e temo que o resultado final não seja lá muito bom.

No silêncio frio e tenebroso que se instalou, Hanabi percebeu que escorregava rumo a um choque profundo. Itachi estava morto, a irmã morria, a garotinha deles precisava de ajuda para respirar. Não poderia ser pior.

Havia sim, descobriu ela.

— Lamento — disse Sasuke asperamente.

Mas não lamentava, não por ela sob qualquer aspecto. Era tarde demais para murmurar palavras educadas de solidariedade, depois de ter olhado para ela do jeito como fizera alguns minutos atrás. Sasuke se ressentia amargamente do fato de que perdera seu amado irmão ao passo que ela, imerecidamente, podia se agarrar a um tênue fio de esperança.

— Com licença — ela falou cerradamente — mas eu estou com ânsia de vômito. — E correu para o banheiro.

Sasuke não a seguiu, e Hanabi não esperava que o fizesse — embora fosse obrigado a ouvi-la vomitando, já que ela não teve tempo de fechar a porta. Entretanto, podia sentir a presença dele como uma cicatriz no seu corpo nauseado, porque essa era uma cena que já viveram antes, embora sobre circunstâncias muito diferentes.

E recordar aquele momento desagradável deixou Hanabi muito amargurada por ter sido Sasuke a trazer a má notícia e testemunhar isso.

Abalada demais para ficar de pé desamparada, afundou na tampa do assento sanitário e tentou pensar. Tinha que planejar e lidar com Sasuke sob uma base calma e sã porque, se estava certa de uma coisa, nesse pesadelo de vertigem repentina em que fora atirada, é que Sasuke se encarregou antecipadamente das necessidades mais imediatas e organizou os preparativos para a viagem, antes mesmo de bater à sua porta.

Era o seu caráter masculino — e da família Uchiha como um todo. Eficiência incisiva sob pressão era a sua marca registrada. Eram ricos, eram poderosos, tratavam os inimigos da mesma forma como tratavam a tragédia, perfilados em tropas e, com os escudos à mão, enfrentavam a situação como uma única força dinâmica.

Um por todos, todos por um, refletiu melancolicamente. Logo pensou sobre Hinata deitada em um leito de hospital em algum lugar, e apesar da família estar de luto por Itachi, sabia que a irmã estaria rodeada por um permanente círculo de proteção. Aquela imagem deveria reconfortá-la, mas em lagar disso, Hanabi se viu levada a fazer outro mergulho cambaleante até a pia.

Por quê? Porque ela mesma não estava incluída. Hanabi era a rejeitada enviada para o exílio por seus assim chamados pecados. E a perspectiva de abrir caminho entre a guarda da família Uchiha para ficar ao lado da própria irmã causou a mesma agonia nauseante que a manteve afastada de Florença pelos dois últimos anos.

— Oh, Hinata... — gemeu num soluço de angústia. Então pensou no pobre Itachi e sentiu que um soluço constrangido não seria o suficiente, por isso abriu as torneiras e chorou enquanto o som era sufocado pela água corrente.

Sasuke não estava na sala de estar quando Hanabi finalmente voltou para enfrentá-lo. Seu perfume tão familiar pairava no ar, tomando as narinas e transmitindo mensagens para determinados sentidos que ela não queria ver despertos. Estranho como não reparara naquele perfume mais cedo.

Mais estranho ainda foi ter ousado afirmar para si mesma que o havia esquecido.

Bem, em pouco tempo foi obrigada a aceitar. Enquanto se erguia para sair e procurar por Sasuke, espreitou o sobretudo repousando atravessado no encosto de uma cadeira, de um modo tão familiar que levou lágrimas tímidas a jorrar de novo dos seus olhos.

Algo aconteceu com Hanabi no banheiro. Uma porta dentro dela se abriu e permitiu que muitas lembranças suprimidas transbordassem para fora. Lembranças de amor e paixão, e a promessa de felicidade perfeita virando poeira sob os seus pés. E outras lembranças acerca da irmã que amava mais do que a qualquer pessoa. Mesmo assim, quando deixou Sasuke, também virou as costas para Hinata.

A culpa baqueou a sua consciência, que estava em luta contra o ressentimento e um profundo sentimento de traição que ainda a magoava dois anos depois. Havia muitas formas de partir o coração de alguém, ponderou entristecida. Tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata partiram o seu coração de maneiras diferentes.

Encontrou-o na cozinha, encostado numa das modernas peças brancas, seus quase um metro e noventa diminuíam o aposento assim como faziam com a maioria das coisas incluindo o tamanho mais reduzido dela.

Sasuke estava derramando água fervente no elegante bule mas ao ouvir seus passos, voltou a cabeça morena. Por um breve momento, Hanabi o enxergou como da última vez, há dois anos, zangado, despido, a tez natural esmaecida pela repulsa e pelo desgosto e a consciência aterradora do que Sasuke acabara de fazer.

Então aquela imagem esmaeceu, e agora Hanabi via um homem cansado, vivendo com a tensão violenta do Luto trancada dentro de si e a noção de que a vida devia continuar, assim como as tarefas ainda precisavam ser cumpridas. Ofereceu a Hanabi um breve sorriso antes de se virar para o outro lado.

— Imaginei que nós dois precisávamos disso — explicou Sasuke serenamente, conduzindo a atenção dela para o bule de café fresco que havia feito. — Também preparei algumas torradas para ajudar a acalmar o seu estômago.

Seguindo a indicação da cabeça morena de Sasuke, ela viu um prato sobre o balcão do café-da-manhã contendo duas fatias de pão integral levemente tostadas. Seu estômago embrulhou de novo — não pela idéia de receber qualquer coisa naquele estado delicado, mas porque todo aquele cenário ressuscitava ainda mais lembranças dos velhos tempos. Tempos nos quais esse homem rico, muito sofisticado e absolutamente mimado a surpreendia com momentos domésticos como esse.

Sasuke possuía imóveis em muitos lugares de prestígio, possuía aviões e helicópteros e um belo iate capaz de tirar o fôlego. Administrava uma companhia financeira multinacional gigantesca que empregava milhares de pessoas ao redor do globo, mas não apreciava funcionários se intrometendo na sua vida particular. Suportava aqueles serviços como uma necessidade no seu cotidiano atribulado, desde que fizessem seu trabalho quando não estivesse por perto. Podia cozinhar, podia limpar e preparava a melhor xícara de café que Hanabi já experimentou.

Mas aqui na sua cozinha — agindo como se realmente se importasse com o bem-estar dela?

Uma amargura recente brotou sobre a maldita hipocrisia de Sasuke.

— É melhor começar a me arrumar. Digo, presumindo que você arranjou os preparativos para que eu viaje para Florença, estou certa?

— Claro confirmou ele. — Mas não temos que partir imediatamente. Meu avião precisa abastecer e passar pela checagem de rotina, e então aguardar uma pista vaga até que possa decolar novamente.

— Você quer dizer que voou de Florença até aqui... hoje? Hanabi ficou abismada.

— Alguém tinha que lhe dar a notícia. — O jeito com o qual Sasuke balançou um ombro largo teve o propósito de expressar indiferença àquela tarefa, mas ambos sabiam que isso era mentira. O irmão acabara de falecer em circunstâncias trágicas. A cunhada estava gravemente doente. A mãe e as duas irmãs deviam estar precisando dele desesperadamente. Ainda assim, aqui estava Sasuke, de pé na sua pequena cozinha preparando café e torradas para ela?

— Não teria sido mais simples gravar uma mensagem na minha caixa postal?

— Teria? — retrucou, e só bastou olhar para ela para que Hanabi entendesse o ponto onde pretendia chegar. Sasuke veio em pessoa porque a conhecia. Esperava que Hanabi desmoronasse exatamente como acabou fazendo.

Virando-se com o bule de café, Sasuke se afastou para colocá-lo no balcão ao lado do prato de torradas, em seguida espiou o relógio, com sua grossa pulseira de ouro aninhada no leito de pêlos escuros do pulso talhado para erguer cargas pesadas se necessário. Tudo nele era talhado com o mesmo objetivo. A estrutura da formação muscular refletia o poder que havia nele, porém, de um modo inexplicável, ainda conseguia parecer contraditoriamente esguio e liso.

O terno era escuro, a camisa azul-celeste; a gravata, uma fina tira de seda azul-marinho. Ombros espaçosos se afunilavam no dorso longo e ágil até os quadris estreitos, a força das pernas e braços permaneciam ocultas sob o corte imponente das suas roupas. Podia levantar Hanabi com apenas uma das mãos — sabia disso porque Sasuke o fizera uma vez quando o desafiou. Depois desabaram na cama às gargalhadas, porque uma mulher recém-saída do banho, escorregadia de tão molhada e se contorcendo nua, não era nada fácil de ser elevada pelas nádegas.

Não existia uma única mulher viva que não sentisse o coração palpitar quando Sasuke se aproximava. Hanabi sentiu mais que palpitações; ela realmente vibrou. Sasuke personificava O Homem na sua avaliação, e nenhum outro homem desde então conseguiu se equiparar a ele.

— Venha e coma a sua torrada.

O tom sombrio na voz dele fez a sua carne estremecer. Vislumbrando o prato de torradas, sentiu um súbito desejo de contar a ele o que deveria fazer com aquela demonstração de zelo. Não precisava de Sasuke zanzando na sua cozinha, fingindo que não havia nada entre eles a não ser uma folgada relação entre concunhados. Eles já haviam mergulhado um no corpo do outro, pelo amor de Deus! Sasuke era passionalmente italiano. Ambos eram teimosos, geniosos e temperamentais como o diabo. Ficar aqui observando Sasuke perambular pela sua cozinha era o bastante para inflamar o seu mau humor. Mas o senso comum lhe dizia para manter a boca fechada, e fingir que não queria que uma guerra em grande escala eclodisse, porque conhecia Sasuke. Quando metia alguma idéia na cabeça, nada podia demovê-lo. Ela aprendeu isso da pior maneira.

A amargura jorrou, Hanabi a esmagou, e imaginou ainda mais uma vez de onde tirou a idéia estúpida de tê-lo esquecido, já que estava no meio de uma crise de revirar o estômago e tudo que parecia fazer era pensar nele.

Ou talvez fosse só isso mesmo, consolou a si própria, usando uma das mãos trêmulas para arrancar um dos dois bancos altos, assentados em frente à bancada de laminado branco de café-da-manhã, e se empoleirando sobre ele. Talvez essa obsessão por Sasuke fosse o modo pelo qual a sua mente a distraía daquilo que ameaçava despedaçá-la.

— Como a sua mãe e as suas irmãs estão reagindo?

— Não estão — replicou Sasuke com uma economia grosseira que virou o estômago dela do avesso. Então ele relaxou um pouco, suspirou e acrescentou: — estão se mantendo ocupadas no hospital. se revezando para ficar com Hinata e o bebê. Estar lá... as ajuda bastante.

— Claro. — Ela reconheceu a própria aceitação daquilo.

Sasuke aproveitou a oportunidade para arrancar o outro banco e sentar ao lado de Hanabi. A coxa dele acidentalmente encostou na sua, quando estendeu a mão para encher a caneca dela de café. Hanabi ficou atônita — embora atônita nem de longe se aproxime da palavra certa para descrever a súbita sensação de ardência que tomou vida abaixo do seu ventre. Aquela palavra nem mesmo combinava com a súbita explosão flamejante de imagens que davam voltas na sua cabeça. Imagens que lembravam a sensação daquela coxa quando nua, roçando contra a sua coxa nua, imagens da sua mão acariciando a extensão daquele feixe de músculos e da mão de Sasuke realizando a mesma jornada sensual, através dos prolongamentos sedosos do seu corpo.

As velhas vibrações começaram, conturbando o seu sistema nervoso e aquecendo o ponto sensível do seu âmago. No esforço de disfarçar que aquilo simplesmente não estava acontecendo, alcançou uma fatia de torrada e a levou à boca. Mordeu mas não sentiu o gosto, tentou mastigar embora soubesse que teria que lutar para engolir. A boca estava seca demais e precisava daquele café.

Precisava que Sasuke se afastasse para que não se sentisse daquela maneira. Precisava lembrar por que ele estava aqui! Oh, Deus, pensou. Estava envergonhada de si mesma — podia notar o cheiro dele, senti-lo, e até mesmo sentir o seu gosto! O que a impedia de controlar aqueles pensamentos aterradoramente pervertidos?

Sentiu a garganta apertar quando tentou engolir — lágrimas cálidas, ardentes, queimavam nos seus olhos. Desprezou-se; desprezou Sasuke por vir até aqui e fazer aquilo com ela—por ter lhe revelado a pessoa superficial e sem força de vontade que ela devia ser, por permitir que ele a afetasse numa hora dessas quando...

— Leite? — ofereceu Sasuke.

Hanabi olhou as duas canecas fumegantes, e recordou que sempre lhes custou muito pouco para desejarem se atirar um nos braços do outro. Um olhar, uma palavra, um toque acidental como aquele roçar ligeiro de coxas, e então poderiam se perder um tanto assustadoramente nos prazeres da carne. Fazer amor com ele fora sempre um ato apaixonado, ousado e desinibido. Sasuke lhe mostrou um prazer que jamais soubera que existia, mergulhou-a tão fundo nos próprios sentidos que algumas vezes ela lutou para flutuar à tona.

De fato, só a machucara em duas ocasiões: na primeira vez em que fizeram amor e na última vez em que fizeram amor. Na primeira vez, Sasuke não compreendia a espécie de mulher com quem estava lidando, e ela não se dera ao trabalho de lhe contar que era o seu primeiro amante e, por isso, Hanabi assumiu toda a culpa. Quando chorou um pouco posteriormente, Sasuke a envolveu nos braços e lhe demonstrou um tipo diferente de amor, com um poder de reconfortá-la e uma necessidade de consertar o que considerou sua própria falha. Foi isso mesmo que Sasuke fizera, obviamente, muitas vezes e de muitas, muitas maneiras.

— Não — Hanabi foi capaz de oferecer uma resposta à pergunta dele, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente entrava em órbita para recordar a segunda vez em que Sasuke a machucou.

Estava cego pela fúria, perdido no interior de uma raiva assustadora causada pelos ciúmes. A chamou de todos os nomes, desde vagabunda até prostituta, e Hanabi estava tão aterrorizada que Sasuke pudesse enxergá-la daquela maneira, que o exasperou ainda mais com um sarcasmo mordaz até Sasuke lhe estalar uma bofetada.

E não foi o rugir compulsivo do sexo que se desenrolou que a machucou, mas o desprezo com o qual a pôs de lado, posteriormente, que triturou suas emoções até virarem pó. Desde então... nada. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum contato. Nem mesmo um agradecimento para dizer que havia recebido seu anel de volta.

Entretanto — sim, reiterou muito impiedosamente, ela havia esquecido Sasuke Uchiha. O simples ato de relembrar aquela época sombria era o bastante para matar qualquer coisa que um dia sentira por ele. Mesmo se a verdade viesse à tona e acertasse o rosto dele agora, enquanto estavam sentados, se comportando como civilizados, e Sasuke se curvasse de joelhos para suplicar pelo seu perdão, Hanabi não o perdoaria.

Deixe que os seus sentidos respondam à proximidade dele, convidou a si mesma. Deixe que seu tolo coração acelere e a carne fraca vibre, e sua cabeça repleta de vergonha tente rememorar os bons tempos se achar que deve. Mas os maus tempos sempre iriam fazer sombra naqueles bons tempos.

— Vou fazer a mala. — Erguendo-se num rompante que deixou Sasuke alarmado, Hanabi se afastou, sem reservar aquele semblante mais do que imóvel, mais do que vigilante, um único e efêmero olhar.


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO II

Deixado a sós na cozinha, Sasuke contemplava fixamente a caneca de café e, implacável, refletia se Hanabi realmente o notara afinal de contas, através da fina camada de gelo criada pelo choque que lhe vendava os olhos.

Realmente se importava com isso? — inquiriu então, numa reação imediata, aquilo que estava ressonando em círculos dentro de si. Conhecia Hanabi bem demais para querer fazer contato mais uma vez.

Já passou por isso antes, pensou, com a falta de qualquer espécie de humor, depois se arqueou para a frente e cingiu as mãos em torno da caneca de café, rogando ao inferno que não deveria ter vindo até aqui. Do modo pelo qual sempre acreditou que essas coisas acontecessem, a vida já deveria ter desenhado uma história no belo rosto de Hanabi a essa altura. Ela deveria parecer distintamente envelhecida mas, ao contrário, estava ainda mais bonita do que nunca.

Mentira, tudo mentira, sustentou com firmeza. Aqueles olhos por demais perolados transformaram a mentira numa arte sofisticada, O mesmo com sua boca viçosa, afeita aos beijos, e o modo como aprumava o queixo tão alto a cada vez em que se permitia olhar para ele.

Provocação e desacato. Percebeu ambos no rosto de Hanabi, antes de ficar abalada com a notícia. O que Hanabi imaginava que lhe conferia o direito de olhar para ele daquele jeito, se foi ela quem levou outro amante para a sua cama?

Sua cama. Dio.

Soltando a caneca, Sasuke saltou de pé numa explosão de raiva e nojo, em oposição a uma estranha, indesejável luta de embrulhar o estômago contra o remorso.

Hanabi fora sua mulher. De cada ângulo do qual invariavelmente considerava, ele fora o seu homem — seu amor, seu para todo o sempre. Isso estava claro nos olhos dela, no sorriso, no jeito como o tomava dentro de si, então por que —porque Hanabi jogara tudo aquilo fora?

Um suspiro acre o levou a se postar de pé diante da janela da cozinha. A chuva ainda se derramava sobre o chão como um açoite lá fora, a noite tão tempestuosa que prometia um vôo complicado para além da Inglaterra. A irritação escorreu pela medula. Por que viera até aqui?

Desejou saber. Desejou saber o que o estava guiando. Acreditava realmente que seria homem o bastante para sepultar o passado neste momento trágico, e lidar com esta situação com entendimento e compaixão? Ou seus motivos foram impulsionados por alguma coisa muito mais básica do que isso — como uma necessidade de mitigar este desgosto profundo e cruento, que vigorosamente se agitava dentro dele, testemunhando algum sinal de remorso ou arrependimento pelo que Hanabi jogou fora?

Bem, boa parte da questão da compaixão surgiu porque um olhar para ela, lá de pé junto à porta, uma espiada na maneira como se esquivou para trás contra a parede, e sua cabeça estúpida o levaram de volta à última vez em que a vira se esquivar daquele modo. Então, recorreu àquele truque sujo com as portas, e mereceu a mágoa que Hanabi lhe atirou de volta por fazer aquilo. E quanto aos sinais de remorso?

— Dio — disse ele, rangendo os dentes.

Era um tolo por vir aqui pessoalmente. Era um tolo por ansiar ver o remorso da mulher que não demonstrara nenhum quando foi surpreendida enquanto o traía. Devia ter permanecido no lugar ao qual pertencia, Florença, com a mãe e as irmãs. Devia ter deixado uma mensagem no celular dela, como Hanabi sugeriu:

— Houve um acidente de carro, sua irmã está morrendo e meu irmão está morto.

— Diabo — praguejou. — Diabo. — Enquanto as próprias palavras brutais esmerilhavam o seu corpo em agonia. Itachi — morto.

O coração começou a retumbar como a chuva na vidraça. Distinguiu o próprio reflexo, duro como ferro, lavado pelas lágrimas as quais ele sabia que não poderia derramar.

Voltou as costas para aquela visão, agarrando o pescoço com dedos tensos conforme a violência no seu íntimo se avolumava como um grande balão, fazendo com que desejasse bater em alguma coisa — qualquer coisa para compensar essa dor negra!

Hinata e o bebê — lembrou a si mesmo forçosamente. Pense apenas sobre elas, porque com elas ainda existia vida e, onde quer que exista vida, deve haver esperança.

Com aquela sóbria lição, arrancou o celular do bolso do paletó e digitou uma série de números. Descobrir que a tempestade estava arruinando o sinal não melhorou o seu humor. Embolsando o aparelho, voltou para a sala de estar para utilizar o telefone de Hanabi, ansiando para que não tivessem de ficar presos ali até que a tempestade abrandasse. O quanto antes chegassem em Florença, o quanto antes poderia se afastar de Hanabi. Estava pasmo com a urgência com a qual precisava fazer isso.

Ouviu Hanabi se movendo às voltas pelo corredor quando ainda estava ao telefone. Manteve as costas para a porta, ouvindo o que a mãe dizia, e manteve a própria voz submersa num volume baixo para os italianos, fazendo perguntas e recebendo respostas, e sentiu a imobilidade de Hanabi na entrada como uma descarga elétrica na espinha.

A ligação terminou, virou-se. Hanabi conseguiu tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa rapidamente, notou. A saia sexy que estava vestindo se fora, substituída por jeans desbotados e um suéter que quase se misturava com a pele cremosa. O cabelo estava aprumado, preso em um nó caprichado que engolfava a maioria das madeixas cor de chocolate. Mas o que o estilo afetado levou embora fez realçar aqueles incríveis olhos prateados e a boquinha macia, que podiam ser semelhantes aos de alguma Madonna, mas que eram, na verdade, armas do pecado.

— Nenhuma alteração. — Foi tudo o que Sasuke disse, em resposta à pergunta que podia notar pairando nos lábios dela.

Nenhuma alteração, repetiu Hanabi para si mesma. Isso era bom ou ruim? Nenhuma alteração queria dizer que Hinata ainda estava lá. Mas nenhuma alteração também significava que ainda estava em coma, o que não era nenhum consolo tampouco. Queria saber mais... precisava saber mais, e quase abriu a boca para exigir que Sasuke lhe contasse mais. Então, mudou de idéia quando se viu forçada a aceitar que saber, provavelmente, iria despedaçá-la de novo, e tinha que se manter inteira se quisesse suportar as longas horas de viagem que estavam por vir. Por isso, fez com que sua voz soasse composta quando disse:

— Preciso usar o telefone, se você já acabou. Eu tenho que comunicar a algumas pessoas que não estarei aqui por algum tempo.

Sasuke meneou a cabeça e deu um passo lateral. Roupas escuras, olhos escuros, noite escura, ele parecia lançar uma sombra pesada através da sala clara e arejada. Pegando o aparelho, sentiu o calor desprendido pelas mãos dele, que ainda perdurava. Sentir a intimidade que aquele calor evocou fez a sua garganta doer, ainda mais quando digitou o número do sócio na atarefada companhia de design gráfico, a qual Hanabi e Kiba Inuzuka construíram juntos.

Enquanto murmurava enrouquecida "Alô, Kiba, sou eu...", Sasuke se virou e saiu da sala. A sombra dele permaneceu, entretanto, lançando uma mortalha sobre todas as coisas. Respirando fundo, se preparando para uma demonstração de simpatia e preocupação — Hanabi simplesmente não queria ter de lidar com isso naquele exato momento —começou a explicar.

Sasuke reapareceu à medida que ela ainda estava fazendo a segunda ligação, para confirmar se a vizinha ainda possuía uma chave extra do apartamento, de maneira que pudesse vigiá-lo para ela.

— Obrigada, Alex. Lhe devo uma — murmurou agradecida. — Jantar quando eu voltar? Claro, a alegria é minha. Será algo pelo qual esperarei ansiosamente.

O latejar tedioso do silêncio retornou assim que Hanabi pôs o fone no lugar. Sasuke encolhia os ombros dentro do sobretudo e seu perfil poderia ser moldado em ferro.

— Mais alguém? — Inquiriu e, à resposta dela, abriu e fechou rapidamente um sorriso ferino. — Apenas os dois homens da sua vida? Você é uma coisinha estável, Hanabi, é o que eu lhe digo.

A réplica de Hanabi foi se afastar, sem oferecer a Sasuke a satisfação da resposta. As razões para ser amargo — imaginárias ou não — eram uma prerrogativa dele, mas a atitude de se dar ao direito de fazer críticas baratas a seu respeito, agora, quando outras coisas eram tão mais importantes, a preencheu com um novo desgosto. Não iria explicar que Alex era uma mulher e que Kiba era o homem que salvou a sua vida, quando Sasuke fez o melhor que podia para arruinar com ela!

Estava junto à porta da frente quando Hanabi saiu do quarto, vestindo um longo casaco de lã negra e um chapéu, ambos acessórios que se tornaram essenciais durante o inverno que o Reino Unido enfrentava este ano.

— É só isso? — perguntou Sasuke, sem fazer contato com os olhos. Numa das mãos segurava a mala, na outra a bolsa preta acolchoada que continha o laptop dela.

— Sim — retorquiu Hanabi. — Você tem um carro lá fora ou teremos que usar o meu?

— Eu tenho um carro alugado.

Voltando-se para o outro lado, abriu a porta e caminhou até o corredor, depois foi chamar o elevador enquanto Hanabi trancava a porta. Desceram no elevador como dois perfeitos estranhos, e deixaram o edifício para caminhar sob a pesada chuva. O automóvel alugado estava apenas há alguns metros dali. Usando um controle remoto para destrancá-lo, Sasuke abriu a porta do passageiro com veemência, permitindo que Hanabi entrasse e foi até a mala do carro para acomodar as coisas dela, finalmente se postando ao volante completamente encharcado.

Nem pensou em pegar um dos guarda-chuvas que Hanabi guardava em frente à porta dianteira. Tampouco parecia se importar. Assim que o motor do carro deu a partida, Hanabi virou o rosto para a janela lateral. Sasuke ignorou as gotas de chuva que lhe escorriam pela nuca, havia apenas o desejo implacável de acabar logo com aquilo, tão rápido possível.

Estava aborrecido consigo mesmo por ter feito aquele comentário a respeito da vida pessoal dela. Aquilo o colocara em uma posição que o fez soar rude e asqueroso, e pode ter causado a impressão de que se importava, quando não era isso. Hanabi podia ter quantos Alexes quisesse perfilados em linha para tomar a vez na sua cama. Kiba Inuzuka era um caso à parte. Sasuke sabia tudo a respeito desse amigo íntimo e parceiro de negócios, porque Hinata jamais cessou de conversar sobre como a empreitada em design gráfico de ambos decolou como um foguete, a partir do momento em que os dois começaram a negociar juntos. Os dois sócios foram amigos durante todo o período da faculdade, ambos excelentes em design eletrônico. Sasuke ouvia Hinata proferir comentários orgulhosos a respeito da irmã, mesmo há tanto tempo. Apenas o seu humor era mais indulgente naquela época — sua mente se recordava de uma adolescente bastante graciosa, se é que ela tinha noção disso, com o rosto arredondado e a cabeça ornada por um cabelo liso e longo que sempre lhe caía aos olhos, com um vestido de madrinha de casamento de tafetá azul pálido. Hanabi o encantou naquela ocasião. Gostou dela porque, a despeito do jeito adolescente, tinha uma língua que parecia um chicote, com a qual se entreteve durante todo o trajeto até a festa de casamento de Hinata e Itachi.

Inútil acrescentar que aquela era a imagem de Hanabi que Sasuke costumava evocar, sempre que Hinata mencionava a irmã caçula. Então, quando quatro anos mais tarde Hanabi fez a primeira visita a Florença, e Sasuke se viu confrontado pela versão adulta, ficou completamente embasbacado.

Linda, pensou, e apertou firme a pegada no volante. Estarrecedora, deslumbrantemente linda. O rosto afinou; o corpo se avolumou de modo a assumir uma forma que era verdadeiramente espetacular. E em vez daqueles modos desajeitados de adolescente, estava lidando com uma recém-formada extremamente autoconfiante, com uma fome de viver e um talento letal para flertar. Ela o cobriu de olhares quentes e com planos de fundar a própria empresa de design com Kiba Inuzuka, e tomar o mundo de assalto. Mais velho, mais sábio, e tão cínico a respeito de pessoas com ideais tão grandiosos, Sasuke ouviu, respondeu a todas as perguntas sobre administração financeira e percebeu que foi ele quem foi tomado de assalto.

A primeira vez em que se beijaram representou apenas um cumprimento fraternal, para arrematar a noite que acabaram de passar juntos ouvindo Puccini. Hanabi estava ansiosa para ir à ópera e Sasuke ficou feliz em levá-la. Compartilharam um jantar à luz de velas no seu restaurante favorito mais tarde e, mesmo a despeito de já ter percebido que estava se envolvendo demais, se agarrou à crença arrogante de que ainda possuía o controle da situação — até aquele beijo.

Guiando-os tristemente para fora dos limites da cidade, agora num tempo tão obstruído que só um pato acharia abrigo, sentiu os lábios se aquecerem com a lembrança. Não teve a intenção de que aquele fosse um beijo significativo, apenas uma entre as barganhas delicadas que se compartilha com alguém, em cuja companhia você passou uma noite agradável. Mas Hanabi mergulhara naquele beijo com o mesmo absoluto entusiasmo com que se atirava à vida. Aquilo o estremeceu, deixou sua libido flutuando nas alturas até um ponto que jamais soubera que existia.

Levando o carro até uma parada num entroncamento, checou as duas direções da estrada e aproveitou a oportunidade para lançar um olhar para Hanabi. Estava lá sentada, com a cabeça virada para o outro lado, e com aquele chapeuzinho bobo enterrado abaixo das orelhas. Algo quente disparou a partir do coração até a região lombar, e então permaneceu ali queimando. Apenas Hanabi havia feito esta conexão, só ela era capaz de transformá-lo naquela massa de hormônios devastadores, sem se dar sequer ao trabalho de tentar.

Dez anos mais nova, divididos ainda por pelo menos um milênio de diferença em experiência de vida, Hanabi o cativou, amarrou e o embalou, numa caixa marcada com "vendido" pela mulher com os cabelos fabulosos, o rosto fascinante e aquele corpo fantástico, e um conjunto de desejos insaciáveis, que o deixavam se equilibrando nos píncaros do medo de que ela fosse buscar satisfação em outro lugar.

Bem, seu desejo foi atendido, se aquilo era mesmo o que estava procurando. E devia ter sentido alívio por haver descoberto tudo, antes de colocar uma aliança de casamento no dedo dela. Mesmo assim, estranhamente. não sentiu — não até que o primeiro refluxo de raiva se desgastasse, isso sim. Tudo o que sentia era arrependimento porque, ao menos, uma aliança de casamento teria lhe dado uma razão para ir atrás dela — puxá-la de volta pelos seus cabelos adoráveis, e fazê-la pagar por ousar traí-lo.

Em lugar disso, Sasuke apreciou dois anos de longa, dura, febril inquietação a respeito do que teria acontecido a Hanabi. E naquele tempo, a amargura tornou o seu conceito sobre as mulheres tão azedo que foi incapaz de tocar em qualquer outra desde então.

Um grande legado para Hanabi se refestelar, acaso algum dia descobrisse que o convertera num impotente, pensou, fazendo uma cara feia conforme dirigiam pela chuva corno por lâminas de gelo.

Se ele me lançar mais uma espiada repulsiva, acho que posso até me virar e lhe dar um tapa, decidiu Hanabi, sentada observando o perfil de Sasuke através do reflexo na janela lateral. Até agora havia observado Sasuke incisar nela um olhar de pleno e ofuscante escárnio, vários de animosidade e mais dois de fervilhante pronúncia sexual. As estradas já eram ruins o bastante, sem Sasuke se distraindo na direção com pensamentos lascivos e odiosos.

Um escravo da sua libido eternamente devastadora, concluiu Hanabi. Sexo era tudo o que Sasuke conhecia. Não Amor, mas Sexo — me dê, eu preciso, eu quero, eu tenho que ter. Físico, insaciável, inventivo e tão bom naquilo que não era de admirar a reputação que tinha. Variedade — costumava dizer, sorrindo impune quando geralmente o interpelava com tagarelices íntimas — é mesmo, definitivamente, o tempero da vida. Devia ter atinado na ocasião que ela não significava nada além de uma novíssima e excitante variedade, da qual Sasuke simplesmente ainda não provara.

Amor? Não este sujeito. Sasuke não fazia idéia do conceito se não o vinculasse a algum ato físico. A palavra? Oh, sabia como usar as palavras necessárias para obter as reações desejadas. Eu amo você. **Ti amo, sere per sempre il tuo innamorato.** Palavras sussurradas em um italiano sensual que poderia aliciar qualquer mulher ao pieguismo.

De repente, Hanabi era uma vadia e prostituta, uma mulher aquém da dignidade de conhecê-lo. Um erro — nem mesmo seu erro — e fora jogada no frio tão rapidamente, que ainda lidava com aquele choque dois anos mais tarde. Esqueceu-o?, perguntou-se. Não, não o havia esquecido. Ainda estava muito zangada, amarga e faminta de extrair sangue para estar em qualquer ponto próximo de ter superado o que Sasuke fez com ela.

— Nós nunca decolaremos com este tempo — disse ele.

Lágrimas espetaram os olhos dela à súbita percepção de que se permitira concentrarem Sasuke, ao invés de Hinata, mais uma vez. Oh, que Deus me perdoe, pensou, e precisou esquadrinhar a bolsa à procura de um lenço.

— Você está bem? — Sasuke ouviu a pequena fungada delatora.

— Estou bem — respondeu.

— Não estamos longe do aeroporto — disse ele.

Sabia que Hanabi estava chorando. Mas agora, a conhecia bem demais. Por dentro, por fora, cada detalhe que um homem podia conhecer de uma mulher com a qual viveu e dormiu por um ano e meio, antes de jogá-la fora. Rangendo os dentes bem rentes, Sasuke se retirou para o seu interior, os olhos sombrios ardentes enquanto penetravam a chuva torrencial, procurando alcançar o aeroporto e se manter fora de contato com o ódio da sua vida. Nunca se sentiu mais aliviado do que no momento em que enxergou as luzes do aeroporto particular, onde seu avião aguardava por eles. Necessitava de algum espaço — ar para respirar que não estivesse contaminado pelo perfume dessa mulher.

O estacionamento do carro de aluguel estava coberto. Deixando o veículo, Sasuke conduziu Hanabi para o saguão de espera dos vôos em partida, depois se encaminhou na direção oposta para devolver as chaves do carro oficialmente. No instante em que procurou por ela, Hanabi havia removido o chapéu e o casaco, e estava de pé diante da janela panorâmica do saguão de espera, vislumbrando a chuva cair com força do céu.

Um metro e setenta e dois era uma altura generosa o suficiente para uma mulher, porém, ao lado de Sasuke, Hanabi sentia-se pequena, frágil, delicada. Essa noite, quando fez uma pausa para estudar as pernas esguias no brim e o suéter pálido que ela vestia, Sasuke pôde detectar uma nova fragilidade causada pela vulnerabilidade e pelo temor, e concatenar isso fez com que se sentisse a pior espécie de imbecil, por deixar que os sentimentos por Hanabi lhe tomassem o que tinha de melhor dentro dele.

Abrandando a ânsia de soltar um suspiro enraivecido contra si mesmo, decidiu facilitar as coisas para ambos. Caminhando na direção do bar, solicitou uma bebida forte e então permaneceu recostado ali, olhando para o drinque sem beber, alheio ao fato de que Hanabi observava seu reflexo na janela, a cada passo soturno da jornada.

Ele odeia estar aqui comigo, tanto quanto odeio que esteja aqui, pensava Hanabi arduamente, e desejou compreender por que saber disso lhe causava uma dor tão terrível bem lá no fundo. Não o amava — nem mesmo queria estar perto dele de novo, por isso se alegrou quando Sasuke permaneceu no bar em vez de se aproximar dela — não foi?

Forçando a vista para focar mais adiante noite afora, Hanabi se concentrou em observar a chuva golpeando as luzes do aeroporto, com um poder quase suficiente para dilacerar o vidro, ao passo que o vento açoitava a tudo loucamente. E dentro dela, rezou fervorosamente para que o tempo clareasse, a fim de que pudessem seguir a caminho do que realmente importava. Hinata, sua amada Hinata, o recém-nascido.., e o pobre, pobre Itachi. Talvez o destino tenha decidido se apiedar deles porque, meia hora mais tarde, Sasuke apareceu por trás do seu ombro. — Eles acham que existe um vácuo acompanhando a tempestade — informou. — Se conseguíssemos embarcar e ficar prontos, possivelmente teríamos uma chance de sair daqui.

Sair dali soou tão bem para Hanabi que ela instantaneamente se virou, e foi recolher os pertences da cadeira próxima onde os depositara. Se encolhendo dentro do casaco, colocou o chapéu enquanto Sasuke colocou o casaco. Cinco minutos depois estavam andando lado a lado, embora a um milhão de quilômetros de distância em todos os outros sentidos.

Magicamente, a meio caminho do jato da família Uchiha, a chuva repentinamente parou, o vento esvaneceu e, olhando para o alto, Hanabi viu as estrelas surgirem através de um buraco nas nuvens que passavam apressadas. O intervalo no mau tempo ajudou a suspender alguns dos seus temores em relação a Hinata. Ela iria ficar boa, Hanabi prometeu a si própria com convicção — desejando que assim fosse.

— Escolha um assento e afivele o cinto — instruiu Sasuke, assim que entraram no avião. — Vou checar o resto com o meu piloto.

Logo que terminou de falar, Sasuke desapareceu porta afora do outro extremo do camarote, e um comissário de bordo surgiu para cuidar da bagagem de Hanabi. O sujeito parecia saber que aquela não era uma viagem de lazer porque a sua expressão permaneceu sóbria e, assim que calmamente sugeriu a ela o melhor lugar para se sentar naquele suntuoso ambiente revestido de couro bege, desapareceu, deixando que se acomodasse em paz.

Dois minutos depois, o avião deixou o solo e se lançou rumo ao buraco esparso de estrelas entre as nuvens. Uma hora mais tarde e nenhuma aparição de Sasuke. Concluindo que ele se mantinha afastado da sua vista, do mesmo jeito como fizera no saguão de espera do aeroporto, Hanabi afinal sentiu-se capaz de relaxar e, quase imediatamente, sentiu as pálpebras começarem a fechar.

Talvez tenha ajudado ter dormido boa parte da viagem. Consolou-se, depois de tentar lutar contra o impulso do sono por um curto espaço de tempo. Sentia como se houvesse abandonado algum tipo de vigília pela irmã, mas o bom senso lhe dizia que, presa lá em cima, não haveria como se tornar mais vulnerável, nem mesmo se tentasse.

Por isso, deixou estar, sonhou com a leve risada familiar de Hinata e com bebês docemente perfumados. Manteve a vigília nos sonhos, onde todos eram inteiros e saudáveis, e nenhuma força sinistra poderia se aproximar para perturbar a beleza de tudo aquilo.

Sasuke sentou, observando-a por um momento, sentindo-se estranhamente conturbado por Hanabi se quedar tão serena. Costumava dormir assim, recordou-se. Deitada tão quieta e imóvel ao lado dele que, às vezes, precisava lutar contra a ânsia de se inclinar sobre ela para checar se estava respirando. Um capricho tolo de quando a segurava nos braços, e podia sentir o calor da sua pulsação vital contra a dele.

Dio, pare de pensar nisso, ordenou a si próprio, empurrando a cabeça para trás contra a almofada do assento, então fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Mas cenas execráveis começaram a se desenrolar no verso das pálpebras, forçando Sasuke a abri-las novamente.

Itachi... Itachi... Revirando-se. Homens não choram. Sasuke queria chorar. Queria o irmão de volta para que lhe contasse pela última vez o quanto representava para ele.

As lágrimas começaram a arder como ácido. Levantou, correu pela área do camarote, depois virou para marchar agitadamente mais uma vez na volta. Esse foi o pior dia da sua vida, e ainda nem havia acabado. Sentia-se como se houvesse passado o dia viajando pelo mundo, propagando más notícias como o anjo da morte. Deu a notícia à mãe, às irmãs Konan e Sakura e, então, carregou consigo a recriminação delas ao voar para Londres para dar a notícia para Hanabi. Agora aqui estava Sasuke, voando de volta para casa com aquela passageira que, claramente, encontrou no escape do sono uma opção melhor do que ficar acordada para conversar com ele.

Queria conversar com Hanabi sobre alguma coisa?, indagou-se repentinamente.

Não, não queria.

Queria que ela acordasse?

Não, igualmente para essa pergunta.

Marchou compassado outra vez, depois se virou e inexoravelmente traçou o caminho de volta para o lado dela. Ainda não movera um único cílio. A face estava relaxada porém muito pálida. Os lábios unidos, macios, e rubros com aquele viço usual semelhante ao das rosas, mas respirava pelo nariz, Sasuke não podia notar nenhuma evidência disso, nenhuma pista de que os seios estivessem se movendo.

Não seja tolo, homem! — Aconselhou a si mesmo com rispidez. — Você sabe como ela dorme — você sabe! Apesar disso, ainda se encontrou inclinado sobre Hanabi para encostar as pontas leves dos dedos contra a face pálida.

Hanabi emergiu do seu refúgio no sono para encontrar Sasuke diante dela. Estava tão perto que podia sentir o hálito dele no seu rosto. Os olhos se entrechocaram, dois anos atirados para longe com a força de um estampido de revólver, e Hanabi procurava ver dentro do rosto de Sasuke como ele se parecera minutos depois daquela investida amorosa, que a deixou estilhaçada para sempre. Viu rancor, o tormento e a consternação. Viu os olhos se tornarem vermelhos com a mesma emoção que o impelia, e sentiu o absoluto impacto miserável da mágoa desencadear mais uma vez. Lágrimas inundaram os seus olhos.

— Odeio você. — Engasgou e disparou para ele num impulso, com um trêmulo punho cerrado.

— Odeia? — arremedou Sasuke, e segurou o punho dela antes que aterrissasse, apertando-o com uma garra de ferro.

— Você não compreende o significado da palavra — mordeu de volta, grosseiramente. — Isso, cara mia, é ódio...

Com um puxão, a atraiu vigorosamente para ele, almejando trazer a boca até a sua de um jeito que os dois colidiram, e Sasuke abafou o esganiçado grito de protesto de Hanabi com a estocada exigente da sua língua. Ele a beijou com raiva, a beijou como castigo, mas foi o calor da sua paixão que fez com que a moça se debatesse ferozmente para se libertar. Um braço serpeou em torno da sua cintura, e Hanabi se encontrou paralisada, com a frente do corpo pregada na dele. Sasuke soltou o pulso de Hanabi, pois assim ele podia amparar a sua nuca e manter a pressão do beijo.

Ele violentou sua boca; proferiu pesadas imprecações fundo na sua garganta. Os cabelos dela se soltaram até tombar em volta dos dedos de Sasuke. Ele a beijou e beijou até que ela parou de lutar e começou a tremer. Dois anos de abstinência e as razões para aquilo não importavam mais, porque estavam de volta ao ponto de partida, em guerra um contra o outro e usando o sexo como arma. Arranhou com as unhas pela frente da camisa, cravou-as no cabelo dele, os lábios de ambos se movendo num festim voraz e sensual — e então, subitamente como havia iniciado, aquilo terminou.

Sasuke a repeliu para longe, tão violentamente que Hanabi aterrissou aos trancos de volta no assento. Tonta e desorientada, chocada, além de tentar pensar no que se passara, Hanabi o viu dar meia volta e, com uma passada larga, deixar o camarote. Quando atingiu o fim do corredor, pegou o que parecia ser uma garrafa de whisky, derramou um pouco do líquido em um copo, e então derramou tudo garganta abaixo.

Contemplando aqueles ombros rijos, Hanabi quis dizer alguma coisa — cuspir insultos nele por ousar agarrar e beijá-la, apenas para provar a sua tese estúpida. Mas sentiu os lábios cálidos e machucados, estava tremendo tão intensamente por dentro que não pensou ser possível tornar as palavras coerentes. Em vez disso, acolheu a face com as mãos, deixou que o cabelo caísse em torno dela como uma cortina e rogou para que Sasuke estivesse muito ocupado, punindo-a, para perceber que o beijava de volta.

O silêncio que se fez depois daquilo se assemelhava a uma lâmina de navalha, incisando cada segundo que lhes restava de viagem. Aterrissaram sob o límpido céu noturno italiano, mas estava frio o suficiente para que Hanabi se alegrasse pelo agasalho quente.

Sasuke deixara o carro no estacionamento do aeroporto. Hanabi subiu no assento do carona, deixando Sasuke empilhar suas coisas. Guiaram em direção a Florença em total silêncio; a única troca de palavras, desde o beijo na cabine, foi a informação concisa que Sasuke lhe deu a respeito de ter ligado para o hospital e que ainda não houvera nenhuma alteração.

Paisagens familiares começaram a espocar pela janela. Estavam se avizinhando de Florença e quanto mais se aproximavam da cidade, mais ansiosa Hanabi ficava. Afinal, o carro diminuiu a marcha e guinou pela entrada em um muro alto recoberto de estuque. Ela avistou o prédio que, a despeito do caprichoso jardim que o cercava, ainda possuía a aparência que todos os hospitais possuíam, mesmo que esse fosse obviamente um lugar para se ficar doente.

Assim que Sasuke levou o automóvel até a vaga, sua pele começou a formigar. Respirando profundamente. no esforço de se revigorar, Hanabi desafivelou o cinto de segurança e saiu. As pernas começaram a tremer enquanto caminhava rumo à entrada do hospital. Sasuke veio caminhar ao seu lado, mas sem fazer qualquer tentativa de tocá-la.

Não queria que ele a tocasse, disse a si mesma. Mas no momento em que pisou no taciturno vestíbulo do hospital, já estudava uma segunda opinião a respeito. Sasuke indicou a direção dos elevadores. Ao entrar, Hanabi começou a sentir-se esquisita — quase uma alienígena para si mesma. Talvez tenha sentido isso porque quando a porta do elevador fechou os dois lá dentro, Sasuke perguntou:

— Tudo bem?

Meneou a cabeça afirmativamente, engolindo a tensão que começou a se acumularem sua garganta. Seu corpo estava tenso, a carne arrepiada com sentimentos que ninguém mais, a não ser aqueles que já encararam situações similares, poderiam entender. E estava pálida; sabia que estava pálida porque sentia o rosto gelado e abatido.

— Não fique alarmada pela quantidade de equipamento que vai encontrar em volta dela — Sasuke parecia compelido a prevenir. — É uma prática de rotina, em casos como estes, monitorar simplesmente todas as coisas que eles conseguem...

Estava tentando prepará-la. Tudo o que podia era acenar a cabeça bruscamente em resposta. O elevador parou. Seu coração começou a bombear de um modo tão bizarro que tomar o fôlego se tornou difícil.

A porta deslizou, abrindo em um vestíbulo similar àquele pelo qual caminharam no térreo — e a coragem de Hanabi parecia gotejar como pedra em seus pés, impedindo-a de se mover por mais um centímetro.

Fechou os olhos, tentou engolir de novo, sentiu os seios ofegantes à procura de ar, em constantes arfadas curtas conforme uma violenta sensação de desgraça a cercou. Então o elevador emitiu um zunido, avisando que estava prestes a cerrar a porta outra vez. Os olhos chisparam para cima, ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke estirou um dos braços — não na direção dela, mas para segurar aquela porta impaciente.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos em Hanabi, aguçados, sutis e enevoados pela apreensão. A face estava pálida, lábios levemente partidos sobre dentes brancos e tensos, como se travasse uma luta para controlar um impulso de ampará-la.

— Eu estou bem — suspirou numa confirmação sussurrada. — Só me dê um segundo para...

— O tempo que quiser. — redargüiu enrouquecido. —Não há pressa.

Não? Hanabi contradisse aquela assertiva impacientemente. Ela talvez tivesse chegado tarde demais!

Tarde demais... Ela rosnou em calada agonia. Tarde demais pertencia aos anos que evitou se aproximar das cercanias de Florença. Tarde demais pertencia ao modo como eliminara Hinata diretamente da sua vida por meses, e mesmo depois de fazerem as pazes — com elegância — a mantinha estritamente a um braço de distância, sendo simpática, sendo distante, se amontoando sobre a própria culpa e o...

O elevador deu outro zunido e continuou zunindo, tentando fechar a porta contra o obstáculo criado pelo braço de Sasuke. Arrastando a própria coragem com uma tração de mamute, Hanabi conseguiu se mover. A primeira pessoa que avistou foi a mãe de Sasuke. Ela estava horrível, a bela face definida murchara pela ansiedade e pelo desgosto.

As lágrimas sempre a postos afluíram aos olhos de Hanabi novamente, a voz insegura acerca das palavras que deviam ser ditas.

— Lamento por Itachi, Sra. Uchiha — murmurou em um italiano vacilante, movendo-se por instinto, estendendo os braços para cingir a pobre mulher com um abraço.

Demorou alguns segundos para compreender que aquele abraço não era bem-vindo. Rígida e inflexível, a Sra. Uchiha aceitou o toque apenas por educação — e isso foi tudo. Assim que Hanabi se afastou, estremecida pela fria lembrança de como a família de Sasuke reagiu em relação a ela, viu os outros rostos prestando testemunho àquela rejeição.

Então Sasuke estacou atrás dela, erguendo as mãos até se curvarem sobre os seus ombros, no que Hanabi apenas podia descrever como um aviso. Não pronunciou uma única palavra, mas todos os olhos se levantaram até o rosto dele, e depois se abaixaram desconfortavelmente.

— Para a sua esquerda — instruiu tranqüilamente.

Com a boca seca, intimamente atracada à sua essência interior, Hanabi se forçou a voltar a andar de novo. Com a mão de Sasuke ainda curvada na nuca macia, e sob um novo tipo de quietude engrossando o ar, enveredaram por um corredor que deixava a família dele fora de vista — fortuitamente, porque não precisava de nenhuma testemunha indiferente quando encarasse o que estava por vir.

E veio rapidamente — muito rapidamente. Através da primeira porta que encontraram, de fato. Sasuke parou, assim como Hanabi, que observava enquanto ele empurrava a porta para abri-la, e depois incitá-la gentilmente a se mover de novo. Sentiu o corpo pesado, aquela sensação de um infortúnio sinistro causando um retardamento nos seus membros. na medida em que se obrigava a cruzar a abertura até um quarto bem arrumado, com paredes brancas e assistido por uma enfermeira de uniforme branco, parada junto a uma cama forrada com lençóis brancos.

E lá estava a criatura de face lívida deitada sobre o leito.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO III

Aquele foi o ponto em que seu autocontrole rachou escancaradamente. Hanabi pensou que estava preparada, verdadeiramente acreditava estar pronta para lidar com o que quer que tivesse de encarar naquele quarto. Porém, descobriu que não poderia suportar aquela visão da irmã, ali tão pálida e imóvel, como se a própria essência da vida estivesse escoando.

O soluço sufocado que tentou escapar precisou ser castrado na sua boca por um punho trêmulo, no mesmo momento em que deu um passo cambaleante para trás, pressionando a si própria contra a extensão do feixe de músculos de Sasuke, que agiu como uma parede para amparar aquela covarde batida em retirada. Olhos embaçados, a garganta espessa, a boca trêmula, Hanabi lutou para se controlar.

Aquilo era horrível. Custou um esforço arrebatador para se obrigar a avançar sobre as próprias pernas, que não pareciam dispostas a apoiá-la. Acostando-se na beira da cama, alcançou uma das mãos flácidas da irmã. Sentiu que estava quente e isso era reconfortante Calor significava vida.

— Hinata? — Chamou, perturbada Hinata... é Hanabi Ela pode me ouvir? — perguntou para a enfermeira. Então, antes que a mulher pudesse responder, sua atenção logo se aguçou novamente para a face desbotada, estirada sobre travesseiros brancos. — Oh, Hinata — explodiu Hanabi dolorosamente — Acorde e fale comigo!

— Tome... — uma voz sugeriu. Um par de mãos retirou o sobretudo dos ombros dela, e depois uma cadeira lhe chegou por trás dos joelhos, não oferecendo nenhuma outra escolha exceto sentar. A distração evitou que caísse da maneira como, concluiu Hanabi, estava prestes a fazer.

— Q-quão profundamente inconsciente ela está?

— Uma parcela disso é induzida por medicamentos. —Sasuke respondeu, o que Hanabi supôs significar um consolo. A enfermeira pareceu escorregar para o lado de fora, efetuando a sua saída sem que Hanabi reparasse.

— Ela já despertou totalmente desde o acidente?

— Não — respondeu Sasuke rispidamente.

— Então ela não sabe que deu à luz a um bebê?

— Não — disse ele outra vez.

Hanabi sentiu as vísceras começarem a queimar, à medida que um conjunto de emoções completamente novo começou a vociferar no seu sangue. Quantas gestações frustradas Hinata não sofreu resignada ao longo dos anos, até que conseguisse carregar este bebê pelo período de gravidez quase completo? Cinco ou seis, Hanabi não estava certa, desde que a irmã se casara com Itachi.

Será que uma menininha seria o bastante para Hinata? Aqui, com a própria vida pendurada por um fio, Hinata desistiria da obsessão de dar a Itachi como herdeiro um varão?

Itachi... no que estava pensando? Não havia mais Itachi.

— Oh, Hinata — suspirou torturada. Como a irmã iria agüentar sem o seu amado Itachi?

Horas demoradas de tormento tiveram início. Nada ao seu redor parecia real. Sentou na cama e conversou com Hinata. Quando foi gentilmente removida do quarto pela equipe médica, que precisava examinar Hinata, Hanabi sentou do lado de fora, no corredor, e se perdeu num suplício por Itachi. Ocasionalmente Sasuke aparecia, ou a mãe dele ou uma das irmãs. Não lhe ocorreu que jamais fora deixada inteiramente a sós, ou que a atitude da família para com ela houvesse sofrido uma completa reviravolta. Talvez, se notasse isso, tivesse começado a atinar que aquela participação na sua vigília era um mau sinal. Mas Hanabi não notou nada disso e raramente falou, exceto com Hinata... e então conversou e conversou e conversou, sem lembrar de uma única palavra.

A certa altura, alguém diligentemente perguntou se não gostaria de ver o bebê. Achou que devia fazê-lo, em consideração a Hinata, mas isso era tudo. Assim, concordou e foi absolutamente devastada pelos minúsculos restos de vida humana estirados naquele casulo de plástico, lutando a própria pequenina batalha. A filha de Hinata — de Itachi e Hinata.

Explodiu numa enchente de lágrimas e chorou por todos eles, as emoções como um veículo desgovernado, brutalmente fora de controle. Quando voltou para sentar-se ao lado de Hinata, sua voz estava tão calma quanto uma corrente vagarosa. enquanto conversava e conversava e conversava.

— Você já teve o bastante...

O toque suave no seu ombro elevou a cabeça frouxa de Hanabi acima da coberta branca enrugada, sobre a qual repousava sem se dar conta. Olhos famintos de sono piscaram inadvertidamente, num determinado olhar negro.

— Você não pode fazer mais nada aqui essa noite, Hanabi — disse Sasuke, suavemente. — Agora é hora de partirmos e descansarmos um pouco.

— Eu... posso ficar aqui — estava prestes a insistir, mas Sasuke a silenciou com um aceno negativo da cabeça.

— O estado de Hinata é estável — asseverou ele, firmemente. — As pessoas aqui sabem onde nos contatar se precisarem. E hora de irmos embora.

A voz da autoridade, reconheceu Hanabi. Sasuke não aceitaria um não como resposta e, se fosse honesta consigo mesma, saberia que estava certo. Estava tão absolutamente desgastada que mal podia funcionar em qualquer nível de sensatez. Mas aquilo lhe caiu como uma deserção, quando se forçou a levantar da cadeira e ergueu uma das mãos de Hinata, selando um beijo suave antes de beijá-la na face.

— Eu te amo — sussurrou e, então, virou para se afastar com lágrimas infelizes que embaçaram o trajeto até a porta, com Sasuke atrás, a seguindo de perto.

— Aonde você está indo?

Piscou, o cérebro faminto de sono não percebeu que estavam do lado de fora do quarto da irmã, a porta fora cerrada tão silenciosamente que ela nem ouviu.

— O bebê — murmurou, balançando a mão decididamente descoordenada, na direção do berçário —, eu quero...

— O bebê está bem — assegurou Sasuke. — Tenho estado com ela desde a última hora que você passou com Hinata.

Última hora? Hanabi piscou novamente. Sasuke passou uma hora inteira com o bebê? A cena reproduzida na sua mente simplesmente não correspondia, de modo algum, ao homem o qual ela pensava que conhecia.

— Observei a enfermeira cuidar dela, depois me deixaram segurá-la por um tempo...

Alguma coisa recobriu o semblante dele, uma onda de emoção desenfreada, que enfatizava o círculo de dor que lhe contornava a boca. A culpa assaltou o coração angustiado de Hanabi com um súbito aperto agarrado. Este homem acabou de perder o irmão amado mas, ao passo que ela se quedou com egoísmo. Absorvida nos apuros da irmã, Sasuke ficou ocupado demais alentando os outros para lidar com a própria sensação de perda. Estava vivendo em brumas desde que chegou aqui, mas Sasuke dividiu seu tempo entre reconfortar a mãe ou uma das duas irmãs, todas abaladas pelo luto, e dar assistência a Hanabi.

Agora aqui estava ele, fazendo o que fazia melhor: encarnando o forte varão Uchiha. Mas dentro dos olhos dele, Hanabi viu a desolação sob os cílios lustrosos. Também testemunhou outra imagem dolorosa dele, se esquivando para longe com o intuito de ir ao berçário segurar a minúscula garotinha. o único elo de ligação que lhe restava com o irmão. O coração doeu novamente, tudo doía, tanto por Sasuke quanto por si mesma.

— Oh, Sasuke — murmurou, enquanto o impulso a fazia dar um passo para mais perto dele, com palavras de solidariedade que estremeciam na sua garganta.

— Aqui — segurava ele. —Vista isso...

Entregou-lhe o casaco. Hanabi olhou aquilo fixamente, ciente de que acabara de levar outra porta fechada com estrépito na sua cara de novo. E por que não? — inquiria a si própria friamente, à medida que engolia aquelas palavras de consolo, e sentia o tremor que as acompanhava descer tiritando até os pés. Sua irmã estava viva mas o irmão dele estava morto. Aceitar conforto da ex-amante-atual-inimiga era um golpe na sua dignidade do qual se abstinha.

Por isso, Hanabi deixou que Sasuke preenchesse as mangas do casaco com seus braços, sem proferir outra sílaba sequer. Assim que a pesada veste se ajustou nos ombros cansados, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos fundos para apertar a lã tépida em torno delas, depois caminhou na direção da rampa dos elevadores. As cadeiras no vestíbulo agora estavam vazias; os reminescentes da família Uchiha foram enviados para as suas camas há um bom tempo.

O silêncio entre eles pairou, enquanto rumavam para longe na noite fria e escura. Uma espiada no relógio, aceso no painel do carro, revelou que já era uma hora da manhã. Parecia que uma semana inteira se passara desde que saiu da cama ontem, às seis da manhã, e correu apressada para fazer valer a passagem do vôo para Paris. Tantas coisas aconteceram depois disso. Coisas demais.., coisas demais, divagou descansando a cabeça contra o macio recosto de couro do assento e, em seguida, fechou os olhos.

Sasuke assistiu enquanto Hanabi resvalava nas profundezas de um cochilo exausto, e fez uma careta para si mesmo. Tinha consciência da impressão que lhe causara ainda no hospital, entretanto Hanabi não poderia estar mais enganada acerca dos seus motivos, nem se tentasse. Porém, receber consolo de uma Hanabi amigável e solidária, justo agora, estilhaçaria o controle no qual se dependurava por um fio.

E não havia terminado ainda — apesar de estar ciente de que Hanabi não sabia disso. Ainda havia mais por vir —uma batalha — predisse, porque não iria gostar nada quando descobrisse onde ficaria hospedada. Se permitisse a si mesmo baixar a guarda antes que a luta estivesse vencida, ele provavelmente se tornaria um alvo para alguém de natureza voluntariosa, ardentemente teimosa como Hanabi.

Dio, pensou fatigado, conduzindo-os através das silenciosas ruas de Florença. Não tinha tanta certeza de que já não se tornara o tal alvo. Um mero olhar para ela, sentada ao seu lado com as longas pernas esticadas à frente, o contorno oval e cândido do rosto tão refinado em repouso, e Sasuke experimentou uma ferroada acusadora, aguda como o açoite do "Man on the prowl".

Hanabi o cativou. Sempre fazia isso. Amando ou odiando, sempre a desejou e saber disso é o que o tornava um alvo e tanto. Dê a ela uma razão para faiscar e Sasuke pegaria fogo. Estava tão certo disso que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para mantê-la adormecida, até que a tivesse escoltado em segurança até a cama — e ele fora do quarto.

Um pato choco. Palavras de Itachi, lembrou perfeitamente. Itachi dizia que os dois serviam de alvos para aquela dupla de bruxas irlandesas enfeitiçarem a vontade.

Itachi... Um colapso sucedeu dentro do seu peito. Era uma sensação com a qual se familiarizou durante aquele dia longo e miserável. Sentia falta do irmão — antecipadamente. Queria Itachi de volta. Lágrimas arderam quentes e secas contra o fundo dos olhos, e sentiu a pele esticar de tensão.

O pé apertou o acelerador, empregando uma onda desnecessária de força corporal para aliviar a tensão no seu peito. Paisagens familiares espocaram na janela lateral. Avistou um conjunto de sinais de trânsito adiante, flamejando em vermelho: apontou para eles — sentiu o fluxo ardente intumescer dentro de si, desafiando aquele bastardo que chamam de morte. Era imperativo sedutor.

Hanabi se agitou. Olhou para ela, viu a beleza personificada diante dos próprios olhos inflexíveis e, trincando o maxilar e rangendo os dentes, se obrigou a ir mais devagar. Um desastre de carro na família já era o suficiente. O lapso de loucura amainou, deixando Hanabi ainda adormecida ao seu lado, sem a menor idéia do quanto Sasuke esteve próximo de colocar a segurança dela em risco.

A sensação permaneceu. entretanto, queimando como ácido nas suas entranhas, rancor pelo desperdício da vida do irmão encobrindo o sentido embargado do pesar. Aquilo requereria um calmante e tinha uma suspeita cruel de que sabia a origem de onde extraí-lo.

Sentir o carro balançar bruscamente, na descida de um declive íngreme, foi o que despertou Hanabi. Abrindo os olhos orlados de vermelho, ela se levantou para espiar a fila de carros parados lá fora, no estacionamento do subsolo e, conforme Sasuke manobrava O automóvel na sua vaga privativa do estacionamento, aguardava o reconhecimento faiscar.

Isso não aconteceu. Cansada demais, provavelmente, para reparar bem em qualquer coisa, Hanabi bocejou e em seguida abriu a porta e saiu. Sasuke fez o mesmo, fitando-a enquanto ela o esperava, num silêncio depressivo, pegar sua bagagem e, depois disso, caminhou ao lado dele até o elevador.

Entraram juntos. Ao passo que Sasuke utilizava um cartão magnético de segurança para ativar o elevador, Hanabi recostou contra uma das paredes com revestimento metálico, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, então procedeu a contemplar os pés escorados.

— Você tem acesso, então — comentou Hanabi.

— Sim, eu tenho acesso — foi tudo o que Sasuke disse.

— Bom para eles.

—Heim?

— Itachi e Hinata. É bom que os dois tenham confiado a você o cartão de acesso seguro para o apartamento deles.

Sasuke não respondeu, preservando a expressão lívida enquanto se perguntava se ela estava ciente de que usara o nome de Itachi, como se o irmão ainda estivesse vivo.

A raiva se agitou novamente; ele esmagou-a até o chão. O elevador começou a subir. Queria bater em alguma coisa e desejou não estar se sentindo daquela maneira.

— Mas, até então, nenhuma novidade — acrescentou, com amargura na voz. — Acesso de segurança para a casa de cada um sempre foi a norma para os Uchiha.

— Você acha que isso é uma coisa ruim?

— Eu acho que é terrivelmente estúpido — retrucou ela.

— Conheço famílias italianas que gostam de estar por perto, mas ter o direito de perambular pela casa uns dos outros, quando se tem vontade, é elevar a união familiar ao extremo.

— Por que você foi flagrada uma vez por causa desse... extremo, talvez?

Enfiou o dedo na ferida. Hanabi se encolheu, depois aprumou o queixo e lançou um olhar claramente gelado para Sasuke. Ele retribuiu com um sorriso delgado. A antipatia mútua começou a surgir. O elevador parou. Estava tão ocupada desafiando-o a aprofundar o falatório que, quando as portas corrediças se abriram, ainda não percebeu o lugar onde estava.

Então Sasuke não falou mais nada e meramente zombou dela, gesticulando a mão para que saísse do elevador. Cabeça erguida, olhos gelados, Hanabi caminhou avante, curvando-se para recolher a bagagem de onde jazia, aos pés dele, antes de dizer com firmeza:

— Boa noite, Sasuke. Estou certa de que você também poderá sair por sua própria conta.

Em seguida, Hanabi caminhou — ou se precipitou? refletiu Sasuke. curiosamente. Seja lá o quê, ela fez isso de um modo sensacional, com o casaco comprido até as ancas e os cabelos castanhos ; era quase uma pena que a realidade estivesse no ponto de estragar tudo.

Já dentro, custou a notar o cenário com as ricas paredes cremosas, o piso de madeira marchetada sobre o qual se posicionavam peças antigas pesadas, as quais jamais relacionaria ao gosto mais caseiro de Hinata.

Sasuke a viu paralisar, a viu avaliar, a viu inspirar um fôlego aguçado, antes de girar de volta para cravar os olhos nele, na medida em que deslizou o cartão magnético de segurança de volta para dentro da carteira de couro, enquanto as portas do elevador se fecharam, atrás da sua figura obstrutiva.

— Não — resfolegou ela, em um protesto agressivo. —Eu não vou ficar aqui com você. De jeito nenhum.

Custou alguns passos para trazê-la de volta para ele. Com os olhos fúlgidos, de provocação, serpeou uma das mãos acima do ombro dele, para apertar firme o botão do elevador.

— O elevador não vai chegar sem a minha autorização —relembrou ele, gentilmente.

— Então autorize.

Hanabi estava tão próxima que Sasuke pôde sentir no rosto a sua respiração. Recendia a Channel e ao cheiro do hospital, e o desalinho desordenado dos cabelos flamejava como uma advertência em torno da face dela. Estava se esforçando ao máximo para provocá-lo mas, sob a provocação, Sasuke reconheceu que os sinos de alarme ressoavam, porque Hanabi não entendia os motivos pelos quais a trouxera para cá, dentre todos os lugares, de volta à "cena do crime".

Podia reassegurar Hanabi de que não tinha nada sinistro em mente, que ela precisava mesmo ficar em algum lugar, e que nem ele seria tão bruto ao ponto de levá-la para a casa de um homem morto, abandonando-a lá sozinha — mas a verdade não era essa. Alguma coisa acontecera a Sasuke durante aquela insana jornada até aqui, e agora a desejava tão espantosamente que aquilo ardia nas suas entranhas como uma febre retumbante. Queria agarrá-la e jogá-la por cima dos ombros, encontrar a cama mais próxima e deitá-la nela, depois prosseguir com uma sessão de sexo bom e enérgico. Sem preliminares, apenas uma atenuada rápida e quente em toda essa coisa, pela qual lutava para encarar: o irmão, a irmã dela... Hanabi aqui de volta e ao seu alcance. Ela tomou os dois últimos anos miseráveis para Sasuke — o mínimo que podia fazer, era ajudar a mitigar o seu tormento!

Hanabi sabia no que Sasuke estava pensando — aquilo vibrava por todo o redor, como alguma força sombria, coercitiva. O desejo, a velha atração ardente, aquele estímulo afiado da sensibilidade sexual que fazia com que os olhos dele reluzissem um brilho dourado, e que fazia Hanabi precisar passar a ponta da língua em volta da curva dos lábios, repentinamente seca.

— Não — ela arfou, em negativa áspera.

— Por que não? — Analisou aquele pequeno gesto revelador e sorriu. — Pelos velhos tempos.

Pelos velhos tempos? O próprio engasgo afrontado quase a sufocou. Não podia acreditar que Sasuke estivesse se comportando daquela maneira! Não se importava que houvesse, não longe dali, uma situação de risco de vida em questão, ou que uma pessoa tivesse falecido e outras duas estivessem lutando uma batalha contra a morte?

— Você deveria se envergonhar de si mesmo — disse a Sasuke, girando nos saltos dos sapatos, e atravessando o amplo corredor retangular da entrada com todos os luxuosos ornamentos familiares como a antiga arca requintada, encostada na parede, e sobre cujo topo repousava a magnífica estátua de bronze de Apolo. Hanabi estacou sob a arcada larga, pela qual adquiriu acesso ao restante do apartamento. E caminhou com intento, sabendo onde queria chegar.

A cozinha, que levava à área de serviço que, por sua vez, levava à porta da saída dos fundos. Uma porta de saída trancada, Hanabi logo descobriu. Seu coração foi a pique —mas não a sua resolução, determinou enquanto largava as malas no chão e, então, se virou, os olhos agora envergavando um lampejo tão duro que poderiam transformá-lo em pedra onde estava, parado escorando a outra porta, observando Hanabi preguiçosamente.

— Eu vou sair — avisou ela —, mesmo que precise quebrar janelas.

— Estamos a quatro andares do chão — advertiu ele.

— Janelas quebradas deixam as pessoas zangadas — explicou Hanabi, irredutível. — Elas tendem a chamar a polícia quando uma chuva de cacos de vidro cai em cima delas.

A boca rígida deu uma torcida zombeteira.

— Bem, isso poderia ser divertido — respondeu arrastado. — Caso o vidro não fosse inquebrável.

Os ombros dela arquearam; aquilo estava ficando estúpido.

— Veja — disse asperamente. — É tarde. Estou cansada... você está cansado. Nós dois tivemos um dia péssimo! Será que podemos parar com isso agora? — Tentou apelar. — Me deixe sair daqui, Sasuke... por favor!

— Queria que fosse assim tão simples — argumentou.

— Mas é! — Insistiu Hanabi.

— Não, não é — retrucou num estalo que altercou o humor debochado para uma sobriedade implacável.— Então vamos deixar dois pontos bem claros. Você está hospedada aqui, no meu apartamento, porque está situado muito próximo do hospital...

— Eu preferia ficar na casa de Itachi e Hinata.

Sasuke retesou de repente, olhos sombrios relampejando com fúria intumescente. — Itachi está morto! — Ladrou para Hanabi. — Então, quer parar de alinhavar o nome dele em cada droga de frase, pelo amor de Deus?

Hanabi piscou surpreendida, a face se tomando tão branca quanto um lençol. Ficara fazendo isso? Não tinha a menor consciência. Quando pensava na irmã, automaticamente colocava Itachi junto. Itachi e Hinata... sempre fora assim.

— Me d-desculpe — gaguejou, sem saber o que mais poderia dizer.

Sasuke emburrou.

— Esqueça que falei aquilo — dispensou, e em seguida tomou um fôlego profundo. — O fato é — prosseguiu — que Itachi e Hinata se mudaram desde que você esteve aqui da última vez. Agora leva mais de uma hora de viagem da cidade até a casa nova deles. Minha mãe não está apta a permanecer sozinha por enquanto, por isso precisa ficar com Sakura, o que lhe deixa urna escolha, Hanabi — finalmente ofereceu. — Ou você fica aqui comigo, ou fica com Konan, ou então pode ir e ficar com a minha mãe, na casa de Sakura.

O que significava, absolutamente, nenhuma escolha, afinal, reconheceu penosamente. A mãe dele a odiava. Assim como as irmãs. Hospedar-se com elas seria apenas uma espécie de inferno diferente. E, de qualquer jeito, os parentes de Sasuke tinham o direito de amargar o luto reunidos, sem nenhuma intrusa indesejável entre eles.

— Existe uma coisa que chamamos de hotel, você sabe.

— Você é mesmo tão egoísta ao ponto de ir para um hotel, sabendo que uma decisão destas não só ofenderia a minha mãe, mas também magoaria Hinata, além de tudo o que é justo, quando ela descobrisse isso? — Lançou para Hanabi um olhar que a feria. — Hinata vai culpar a família, vai me culpar por não ser homem o bastante para colocar meus próprios sentimentos em relação a você de lado, pelo bem-estar dela.

— Mas não está colocando seus sentimentos de lado!

— Farei isso se você também fizer.

— Mentiroso — ofegou Hanabi. Mas quanto ao resto, Sasuke estava, oh, tão frustrantemente certo que, em reconhecimento, a sua disposição para permanecer ereta desintegrou no ato, e Hanabi escorregou fragilmente pela porta trancada atrás dela, deixando o rosto cair entre as mãos.

Foi uma rendição. Sasuke sabia disso, e bem, e ela também sabia disso. Porém, Hanabi não pôde resistir a soltar um comentário final, no silêncio palpitante que se quedou.

— Eu odeio você — sussurrou, de trás do escudo totalmente envolvente dos cabelos revoltos.

— Não, você não me odeia — contestou Sasuke. — Você ainda sonha que faz o diabo comigo e isso, cara mia, é o que você odeia.

— Isso é mentira! — As mãos penderam, então Hanabi pôde cuspir o repúdio sobre ele.

— É mesmo? — Os olhos de Sasuke agora estavam frios, endurecidos pela fé arrogante naquilo que asseverava. — Arremesse a sua mente de volta até o beijo no vôo a caminho daqui — sugeriu. — Se eu não parasse, você teria desaparecido numa nuvem de fumaça.

— Meu Deus — engasgou. — Seu demônio convencido!

— Talvez. — Deu de ombros. — Mas sei o que sei.

— Você me beijou, caso consiga se lembrar!

— E você se entregou como sempre fez — declarou com desdém.

— E você não...?

A afetação de Sasuke concedeu aquele ponto para Hanabi.

— Ver se podemos sobreviver os próximos dias, sem cair nos braços um do outro, será interessante para nós, não acha?

— Eu acho que você é nojento!

Uma sobrancelha escura arqueou, correu os olhos pelo corpo esbelto, o qual podia discernir pelas fendas laterais abertas no casaco dela.

— Os seus seios estão rijos, Hanabi? — Perguntou suavemente. - Aquele lugar entre as suas pernas está ficando todo aquecido e ansioso, porque estamos falando sobre isso?

Arremeteu a si mesma para longe da porta, com a necessidade de esbofetear o rosto gozador de Sasuke!

— Sexo na área de serviço, agora sim, isso é que é um novo estímulo excitante — falou arrastado, ao passo que Hanabi voou na sua direção. — Mas, de qualquer jeito, você nunca teve qualquer restrição quanto ao local, ou com quem fazia, desde que fizesse.

Cada palavra almejava arrancar sangue da sua vítima, cada lampejo de escárnio nos olhos soturnos tinha por função instigá-la além dos limites. Parou a um passo de distância de Sasuke, tentando conter a fúria que surgia e dava voltas dentro dela, porque uma parte de si tinha consciência de que Sasuke a provocava deliberadamente. Seus olhos a irritavam; toda aquela postura preguiçosa, ultrajante, simplesmente implorava que Hanabi desse aquele tapa nele.

— Não compreendo por que você está fazendo isso —ofegou, desequilibrada.

Sasuke riu; não foi um som agradável.

— Talvez esteja curioso para saber o quanto você aprendeu desde que se mudou para novas pastagens.

— Pare com isso — sussurrou ela. Entretanto, Sasuke não iria parar por aí.

— Você o tentou assim como costumava me tentar, Hanabi? — Questionou Sasuke, curiosamente. — Instigou-o a lhe mostrar ainda mais um método para alcançar o torpor daquela comoção final?

O braço se ergueu entre o flamejar dos olhos, fixos e empenhados em combate, e Hanabi permitia que a mão se arremetesse. Sasuke a deteve antes que desferisse o golpe, dedos enrijecidos, suspensos a um curto meio centímetro de distância do seu rosto.

— Nós dois sabemos que a comoção era tudo o que você realmente queria de mim — continuou sem remorso —, mas você acredita que exauriu todas as minhas possibilidades? Errado, querida. — Ousou beijar as pontas dos dedos crispados de Hanabi. — Nunca arranhamos nem sequer a superfície. Você não faz idéia das delícias que andou perdendo.

— Cale-se! — Ordenou, com a voz embargada.

Sasuke estava distorcendo a verdade para que coubesse na própria versão em que acreditava, e ela sentiu-se tão ferida que começou a tremer da cabeça aos pés em resposta.

Aqueles olhos infatigáveis a mantinham cativa, e das mãos lhe deu um puxão, para trazê-la com força de encontro à sólida constituição física de Sasuke.

— Eu ainda não posso olhar para a sua boca, sem lembrar como é tê-la fixa em alguma parte íntima da minha anatomia — murmurou ele, aquela voz profunda pulsando dentro da mente de Hanabi. — Me lembro de cada toque dos seus lábios, cada latejar sensual da sua língua sexy. Veja — disse asperamente, — saber que ainda sou tão obcecado por você quanto você é por mim, não faz com que se sinta melhor, Hanabi, heim?

— Não sou obcecada por você.., eu desprezo Você! —sibilou ela. — Ou supõe que eu tenha esquecido a maneira como você relaxou dentro de mim, depois de alegar que o meu assim chamado amante esteve lá antes, ou o modo como deslizou para fora do meu corpo, ainda ofegante de toda aquela experiência bárbara, só para se atirar sobre mim como um animal? Você me xingou de nomes pelos quais eu jamais chamaria nenhuma outra mulher!

O rosto dele ficou lívido, e o coração de Hanabi retumbava, não de desejo, mas com uma fúria que se inflamou por dois longos anos, chamejando ardentemente por dentro.

— Pedi desculpas — ele desferiu de volta. Pediu realmente? Bem, não deve ter sido uma desculpa sincera, porque ela não conseguia ao menos trazê-la à memória!

— O que você fez comigo foi além das desculpas — contou a ele. — E você sabe o que piorou tudo? Você não se importava o suficiente comigo para ouvir o que eu tinha para falar, antes de levar a punição adiante. Fui julgada e condenada, sem ter ao menos o direito a um tribunal justo! Bem, eu lhe digo uma coisa... — Os seios arfavam, as palavras disparavam dela na crista da fúria. — Vou deixar que você tire a corda do pescoço, se quiser... porque eu admito a culpa. Eu fiz aquilo. Levei outro homem para a sua cama, Sasuke, e mal posso lhe dizer o quanto apreciei a experiência!

— É o bastante! — Exclamou ele.

Estava certo e pronto. Numa onda nauseante de consternação, Hanabi puxou o pulso para se livrar das garras dele, e cambaleou aturdida para longe. Tudo o que disse era mentira.., tudo mentira. Por que fizera aquilo?, Perguntava-se dolorosamente. Por que sempre tinha que dizer o que Sasuke queria ouvir?

Por trás dela, o silêncio pulsava como o ritmo pesado de um tambor. Por dentro, Hanabi estava silenciosamente se desmanchando. No coração, chorava por toda aquela amargura e, na mente, sentiu-se tão feia que não queria ter que olhar para si mesma outra vez.

— Agora eu ganho o meu passe para fora daqui? — Indagou, com um fastio que sucedeu a raiva.

Como resposta, Sasuke deu meia volta e se afastou.

Hanabi definhou numa combinação entre chocada com horror pelo que atiraram um no outro, e uma sensação esmaecida de alívio porque, finalmente, convencera Sasuke a deixar que saísse dali. Se recompondo, procurou juntar suas bolsas, depois respirou fundo antes de ir atrás dele.

Assim que pisou de volta na cozinha, percebeu que não ganhara coisa alguma. Sasuke estava representando o homem domesticado de novo, e enchendo a chaleira. O sobretudo se fora, e também o paletó e a gravata. Enquanto ficou ali, seus olhos não resistiram e acompanharam a ondulação dos músculos ao longo dos ombros largos e tensos.

— Tire o casaco, largue a bagagem — disse-lhe, sem se virar.

— Sasuke... pelo amor de Deus... — Hanabi apelou de novo. — Só me deixe sair daqui para que eu possa achar um quarto de hotel, em algum lugar.

— Chá ou café? — Foi tudo o que Hanabi recebeu em troca.

— Oh — ela gemeu, cobrindo os olhos agora palpitantes, com uma das mãos trêmulas. — Você não consegue entender? — gritou em uma última tentativa desesperada de trazê-lo de volta à razão. — Eu simplesmente não posso ficar nesse apartamento com você!

Foi inútil. A indiferença continuou enquanto Sasuke esperava a água da chaleira ferver.

— Você não passa de um monstro insensível — disse a ele, ao passo que o corpo enfraquecido desistia de toda aquela refrega estúpida.

— Chá ou café? — repetia Sasuke.

— Ah, escolha o que quiser — suspirou Hanabi, e num ato de rendição afundou em uma das cadeiras rentes à mesa da cozinha, jogou as bolsas no chão, então apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa para enterrar o rosto nas mãos.

Outro silêncio choveu ao redor deles depois disso, quebrado apenas pelo sibilo calmante da chaleira assim que entrou em ebulição. Ela manteve a face oculta e Sasuke... bem, Hanabi tinha consciência de que ele estava lá, encostado contra a bancada e olhando para ela, mas.., e daí? Deixe que tenha o gosto da sua derrota, se era assim que se divertia atualmente. Hanabi não se importava a respeito de mais nada, a não ser injetar uma bebida morna no seu âmago e encontrar uma cama na qual pudesse dormir.

Observando a maneira abatida como Hanabi estava sentada ali, com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, Sasuke cerrou os dentes bem juntos e, enraivecido, perguntava-se que diabos pensou que estava fazendo ao orquestrar aquela pequena cena. Desde quando um homem razoavelmente sofisticado, de trinta e quatro anos, insultaria a ex-amante com o tipo de observações como aquelas que derramara há pouco?

Alguém que precisava de um escape para todo aquele pesar ardente que lhe esmagava as entranhas, admitiu Sasuke.

E Hanabi não era apenas uma ex-amante. Foi a mulher que ele amou. A mulher com quem acreditou que passaria o resto da vida. Entrar no próprio lar, e presenciar o que havia presenciado, iria queimar na sua cabeça para sempre.

— Nunca consegui descobrir quem era o outro homem.

— O quê...? — A cabeça escapou-lhe das mãos, olhos orlados de vermelho fitando Sasuke, como se estivesse falando com ela em grego. — Que você tenha se dado ao trabalho de tentar tornar você uma espécie infeliz de homem — devolveu com escárnio. — Esqueça o chá — acrescentou, se arrastando sobre os próprios pés novamente. — Aceitarei só o quarto. — Hanabi rebocou a bagagem e caminhou para fora da cozinha.

Sasuke deixou que se fosse, aborrecido consigo mesmo por dizer coisas demais que não pretendia dizer. Permaneceu ali, ouvindo os passos de Hanabi guiando-a para o fim do corredor, ouviu uma porta se abrir, e um som soturno lhe tocou os cantos da boca, porque reconheceu que a porta pertencia ao que Hanabi acreditava ser um dos quartos de hóspedes. Escolhera aquela deliberadamente, sabendo que o antigo quarto de casal ficava no outro extremo do corredor.

Em pé ali, tenso, com as mãos coladas na bancada, esperou que ela percebesse o erro que cometera. Poucos segundos depois a porta se fechou e os passos continuaram até a porta do aposento ao lado. Não dormira no velho quarto desde o dia em que Hanabi levou outro homem para lá. Teria saído do apartamento e nunca mais voltado, caso isso não representasse um passo grande demais para o seu orgulho.

Poucos segundos depois, e a segunda porta que Hanabi escolheu se fechou com uma pancada reveladora. Só então Sasuke permitiu que o ar deixasse o seu corpo.

Devia estar louco.., maluco de continuar deixando que ela o afetasse daquela forma. O que se passou deveria ser esquecido. Queria esquecer, mas por que estava postado ali, se sentindo tão mal como se sentiu há dois anos?

Sabia a resposta, mas o inferno poderia congelar inteiro antes que ele pudesse admitir.

A chaleira ferveu. Assistia a isso acontecer. Assistia enquanto o utensílio desligava sozinho e ainda permaneceu ali, até que o vapor esvanecesse por completo. Então, num rugido de frustração que soou estranho até para ele mesmo, virou-se e seguiu a iniciativa de Hanabi ao bater a porta do próprio quarto.

De agora em diante iria manter distância, prometeu implacavelmente. Amanhã Hanabi se mudaria para um hotel. E caso se encontrassem novamente enquanto ela permanecesse em Florença, só poderia ser por engano, porque Sasuke não queria que isso acontecesse.

Tomada aquela decisão, tirou as roupas e então deu largas passadas até o banheiro contíguo, abriu o chuveiro e entrou debaixo dele. O jato era poderoso, a água estava quente, e à medida que represava seu curso sobre Sasuke, ele não teve outra alternativa exceto reparar no que acontecia no seu sexo. Aquilo fez com que quisesse impelir o punho através da parede de azulejos na sua frente, porque se Hanabi era a única mulher que podia lhe excitar este tipo de reação, então estava certa e ele era a pessoa mais infeliz de fato.

Hanabi abria a mala e retirou um baby-doll, depois ficou segurando as duas peças de lingerie de seda azul pálida, com dedos que vacilavam. Desprezava Sasuke, realmente desprezava... então por que as lágrimas nos olhos? Por que se sentia tão inacreditavelmente ferida, quando Sasuke ousou comentar alguma coisa que não mais deveria importar a nenhum dos dois?

Se fosse culpada como era acusada de ser, poderia ter uma razão para sentir-se tão miserável. A inocência deveria trazer consigo uma sensação de satisfação quando é feita uma apologia pessoal. Só que não era assim. Ao contrário, fazia com que Hanabi desejasse sair e encontrar Sasuke, contar a verdade e acabar com aquilo para sentir-se confortável de novo.

Que verdade, afinal? Toda a verdade, nua e crua e tudo mais, e os segredos de outras pessoas? Tentou oferecer aquela verdade a Sasuke há dois anos, só para ser escaldada numa descrença furiosa. Até onde Sasuke estava informado, Hanabi fora flagrada, tentando disfarçar a evidência da presença recente de outro homem no quarto deles. A cama amarfanhada falou por si mesma aos brados. O pacote de camisinhas falou ainda mais alto. O fato de ter chorado e colocado a culpa em outra pessoa foi o crime fatal aos olhos de Sasuke.

Se o amor devia ser testado por métodos tão dolorosos, então o amor dos dois foi julgado e sentenciado a se tornar insuficiente, tanto em força quanto em substância.

E o mais rápido que pudesse sair da órbita de circulação dele, melhor seria para ambos, porque estava tão claro, quanto o nariz no seu rosto, que Sasuke não estava manejando esta situação nem um pouco melhor do que ela.

— Oh, Hinata — suspirou Hanabi. — Apenas acorde e fique boa para que eu possa sair daqui, tão rápido quanto o primeiro vôo para Londres possa me levar.

Então pensou em Itachi, a quem não fora concedida nenhuma chance de melhora. Morto.

Os olhos ardiam. Não era justo. Ela o amava.., todo mundo amava Itachi. Era aquele tipo de homem maravilhoso.

Mas ninguém o amava mais do que Sasuke, refletia dolorosamente. E, de súbito, Hanabi entendeu que ele tinha um motivo para aquele comportamento tão insano.

Revolveu-se em remorso por não ter percebido isso antes. A solidariedade veio em seguida, acompanhando um impulso ansioso de sair e reconfortá-lo.

Em seguida, fremiu num covarde suspiro, sabendo que a última coisa que Sasuke queria dela era solidariedade.

Sexo.., sim. Para Sasuke sexo era uma forma de panacéia. Ele deixou esse fato muito bem esclarecido!

Com aquela idéia, estirou o pijama sobre a cama, removeu as roupas, então caminhou até o banheiro contíguo para entrar no chuveiro. A primeira coisa que ouviu foi o som da água corrente no banheiro ao lado. Isso evocou a imagem do homem nu, com todas as suas proporções divinais, os largos ombros bronzeados, o longo torso dourado, e o tipo de pernas constituídas para prender uma mulher... firme. O corpo se inflamou, os seios enrijeceram.

Abrindo o chaveiro, Hanabi se forçou a ignorar implacavelmente o que acontecia do outro lado da parede.

Foi uma satisfação rastejar entre os lençóis frios e enfiar a cabeça no travesseiro, uma satisfação puxar a colcha delicada até as orelhas, trancando o resto do mundo do lado de fora. Amanhã vou embora daqui e me hospedo num hotel —foi o último pensamento do qual pôde se lembrar de ter, antes de cair no sono como uma pedra.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO IV

Cãibra. Hanabi entendeu o que era, assim que aquilo a fez gritar de um abismo profundo e sombrio de exaustão. Se contorceu na cama, e a mão cobriu o feio nódulo que surgiu na panturrilha esquerda. Gemeu e começou a friccionar o músculo dorido com a palma da mão.

Não fez a menor diferença e, se fez alguma coisa, pareceu apenas obrigá-la a se contorcer ainda mais. Uma necessidade agitada de tomar alguma providência a respeito, antes que a dor a dilacerasse, deixou os olhos fúlgidos de agonia dardejando em torno do quarto obscurecido, à procura do auxílio de alguma coisa.., qualquer coisa!

Entretanto, o músculo dormente se retorceu com um pouco mais de firmeza, e Hanabi desabou da lateral da cama para aterrissar de quadril no piso duro de madeira polida, se contorcendo e choramingando como um animal ferido.

Nunca havia sofrido de cãibra antes na vida, por isso não tinha a mínima idéia de como curá-la. Tentou sacudir a perna machucada, depois massageou novamente, quando viu que sacudir não adiantou nada além de fazer os dentes atritarem. Em total desespero, tentou se agarrar à parva idéia de que, caso conseguisse alcançar o banheiro, poderia aplicar alguma coisa morna sobre o músculo, na esperança de que o calor fosse capaz de aliviar aquele espasmo atroz. Porém, no momento em que apoiava qualquer peso sobre a perna, a dor se tornava tão insuportável que aterrissou de volta no chão, em meio a um bramido estridente e abalado. A porta do quarto se escancarou, e a luz do corredor clareou o cômodo.

— Que diabos...? — perguntou uma voz rouca.

Sasuke estava lá. Hanabi contemplou indefesa a silhueta esguia, obscura e corpulenta contra a luz.

— Cãibras — gemeu ela. Era tudo o que podia fazer.

Para dar-lhe crédito, Sasuke não precisou que falasse duas vezes. Com passos largos, estava ajoelhado ao lado de Hanabi, comprimindo a perna machucada com dedos impiedosos, e em seguida começou a manusear o músculo dormente, de um jeito que fez os dentes dela atritarem de novo.

— Eu previa que algo assim aconteceria — rangeu Sasuke entredentes, sob os lamuriantes gritos de protesto da moça.

— Quando foi a última vez em que bebeu alguma coisa? Você deve estar desidratada, sua tola!

Tola ou não, agora começava a ver estrelas, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face.

— Isso dói — gritou uma vez e mais outra, e continuou acenando o chão com o punho, à medida que Sasuke prosseguia naquela inexorável manipulação da perna.

Miraculosamente, porém, aquela forma de tortura começou a amainar. Um alívio transparente da dor a redimiu, num frêmito de suor frio.

— Ah! — Engasgou tremendo. — Essa deve ter sido a pior dor que eu já senti na vida.

Mas Sasuke não estava ouvindo. Com a face morena trincada de raiva, se retorceu para distender a colcha leve da cama para, sobre ela, acomodar o corpo abalado de Hanabi, impetuosamente. Sem uma palavra, a pôs nos braços e se ergueu para carregá-la para fora do quarto, passando pelo corredor e então para a cozinha, onde finalmente a colocou numa cadeira rente à mesa.

Sem saber ao certo o que a acertara, Hanabi sentou enrolada na colcha, enquanto olhava fixamente para ele em estado de choque, ao passo que Sasuke cruzou o ambiente e abriu a porta da geladeira. Um segundo depois, colocava um copo limpo de vidro e uma garrafa de água sobre a mesa.

— Beba. — Ordenou ele.

Em obediência muda, Hanabi desenroscou a tampa da garrafa e — ignorando o copo — bebeu direto do gargalo. Fria como gelo, a água era néctar para a boca ressecada e a garganta que queimava. Após beber meia garrafa, caiu bruscamente de volta na cadeira, e fechou os olhos enquanto travava uma luta corporal contra o que acabara de acontecer. Sentia como se alguém houvesse lhe chutado a perna; a dor a deixara abalada e enfraquecida. A cabeça doía, num daqueles latejos monótonos que sucedem um estresse muito grande, e sentiu-se tão cansada que poderia adormecer ali mesmo.

Um som atrás dela forçou Hanabi a abrir os olhos. Sasuke estava recostado na mesa, ao lado da sua cadeira, olhando cabisbaixo para os próprios pés descalços. Parecia cansado e pálido, o longo dia de esforço se esboçava nos contornos endurecidos da sua face.

— Desculpe por ter acordado você — resmungou Hanabi.

— Eu não estava dormindo — replicou ele, e a maneira como falou revelou a Hanabi que ficara deitado lá, pensando a respeito do irmão, amando-o, triste por ele, desejando que as últimas vinte e quatro horas jamais tivessem transcorrido.

O coração de Hanabi revirou do avesso, com uma comoção angustiada em torno dele. Queria esticar as mãos para alcançar e tocá-lo gentilmente, oferecer palavras que pudessem ajudar a mitigar o sofrimento. Mas tais palavras não existiam, e nem se atreveu a mencionar o nome de Itachi, já que toda vez que fazia isso Sasuke se tornava belicoso. Era um sentimento tão indefeso e vazio, saber que não era a pessoa a qual Sasuke queria confiar seus sentimentos.

Hanabi já foi essa pessoa, há muito tempo. Sasuke costumava lhe contar tudo. Se estiravam na cama de pernas para o ar e conversavam, conversavam e...

— Beba.

As pálpebras se abaixaram, depois se ergueram para encontrar Sasuke olhando para ela. Os olhos estavam escuros —escuros como ébano, sonolentos e opressivos, os cílios recurvados e ouriçados e apenas suplicando para que...

Hanabi afastou os olhos dele, antes que as sensações que podia sentir se espraiando a cercassem perigosamente. Pegando a garrafa, bebeu mais um pouco, torcendo para que a água gelada esfriasse o que começava a incendiar. Ela não queria desejar Sasuke. Não desejava lembrar coisas a respeito dele. Sasuke era passado. Havia seguido em frente desde então.

E só porque Sasuke estava reclinado aqui, vestindo apenas um robe curto, amarrado precipitadamente, não significava que tivesse de conjurar todas as lembranças do corpo sob o robe. E daí que esse homem, em particular, fosse feito para impelir o instinto sexual feminino até um derretimento total? Sexo era sexo. Atualmente Hanabi procurava por coisas mais profundas num relacionamento, como amizade, carinho e respeito. Um dia poderá até encontrar um homem, no qual sinta que pode confiar o bastante para lhe dar as outras coisas. Não parou de procurar por causa de uma experiência ruim. Simplesmente, não encontrou o tal homem ainda.

Levando a garrafa aos lábios, bebeu novamente. A única iluminação no cômodo vinha das lâmpadas de baixo, integradas às paredes em grupos. A luz mal alcançava a mesa disposta ao centro, mas forjava um brilho aconchegante e sedutor. E tudo estava quieto, tão quieto que Hanabi pensou que podia ouvir a batida inconstante do coração de Sasuke. Ou era o seu coração que batia inconstante?

Claro que era o seu. Sasuke estava tão perto e Hanabi desejou que não estivesse. Levantando a garrafa outra vez, manteve os olhos cuidadosamente desviados dele e tentou fingir que ambos eram completos estranhos.

Mas desviar os olhos não adiantou nada além de dar à imaginação dela uma chance de listar cada detalhe sobre Sasuke. O comprimento das pernas, por exemplo, a força nas coxas douradas. O robe que vestia podia cobrir o que quisesse, sem fazer a menor diferença para Hanabi, porque conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo, o formato de cada vértebra em separado na coluna longa e flexível. Conhecia o toque maravilhoso daquela pele de cetim, e os contrastantes tufos de pêlo que recobriam o peito. Sabia o quanto o abdômen era firme, o quanto os músculos eram rijos nas nádegas macias. Poderia pintar um retrato de cada brilhante detalhe, desde os dedos compridos e morenos, até dedos ainda mais longos.

Oh, pare com isso! — ralhou consigo mesma, assim que aquela sensação que conhecia até bem demais a deixou embaraçada. Me deixe em paz! — queria gritar para Sasuke, mas, em vez disso, deu um outro gole na bebida, já que dizer qualquer coisa do gênero seria o equivalente a confessar no que estava pensando, e preferia cortar a língua fora do que permitir que Sasuke soubesse o que se passava dentro da sua cabeça.

Um suspiro a sacudiu. O tipo intencional de suspiro para aliviar a tensão, não o que ajuda a intensificá-la — entretanto, foi exatamente isso o que este suspiro peculiar fez. Intensificou tudo no que andara pensando e sentindo, até que o clima começou a esquentar. Queria correr, mas permaneceu colada ao assento. Desejava que aquelas pernas não estivessem no seu campo de visão, porém Hanabi não foi capaz de se forçar a olhar para o outro lado.

— Que horas são? — perguntou.

— Três e meia — respondeu Sasuke, e até a voz funcionava como um tipo de mágica dentro de Hanabi. Era grave e profunda e sombria, e lindamente acentuada pelo sotaque. Aquilo a assaltou pelas fibras do coração, o que, em contrapartida, assaltou partes mais suscetíveis.

Tolerou aquilo com um gemido calado. Será que nunca vou esquecê-lo? A síndrome do primeiro amor — ponderou indefesa. Dizem que você nunca se recupera realmente do primeiro amor verdadeiro.

— Como está o músculo?

Hanabi abaixou uma das mãos para esfregar a panturrilha. Parecia tesa, porém não estava mais inchada.

— OK — replicou ela, e bebeu um pouco mais de água. Levou um baque ao perceber que, em algum momento durante os últimos minutos, Sasuke havia trocado a garrafa vazia por outra cheia.

— Quantas destas você quer que eu beba, antes que me deixe voltar para a cama?

Aquilo foi dito com um esforço para suavizar a tensão, e Sasuke riu com parcimônia. Mas o som abafado simplesmente fez a carne de Hanabi formigar.

— Continue até que eu mande você parar.

Então o silêncio retornou. O pulso de Hanabi desatou a acelerar, o ritmo da respiração, previamente estável, estilhaçava tão forte que ela se revirou incessantemente na cadeira, no esforço de aplacar aquilo tudo. O gesto fez com que uma das alças finas da parte superior da lingerie escorregasse do seu ombro. Encontrando-se sob o perigo real de expor um mamilo rijo e protuberante, apressou-se para endireitar a alça — só para colidir contra os longos dedos morenos, no momento em que eles se preparavam para fazer o mesmo.

Ambos se quedaram absolutamente imóveis, com os dedos repousando sobre os dedos, à medida que a carne de Hanabi começou a se inflamar. Olhou para cima. Foi instintivo. O que ela viu gerou uma sobrecarga no seu ritmo cardíaco.

Sasuke admirava o corpo dela. Os olhos escuros estavam escondidos sob aqueles ouriçados cílios negros, enquanto se espraiavam sobre o alvo ombro macio, e então mergulharam mais fundo, até a vertente arredondada dos seios. Sasuke queria tocá-la.

— Não — ofegou, rejeitando sem firmeza e deu uma puxada tímida no baby-doll escorregadio.

Aquela negativa soergueu os cílios dele. Um calor negro dos olhos dardejou na direção de Hanabi, aprisionando-a na sua sombria armadilha. A peça de lingerie permaneceu onde estava, estirada num monte mole e macio no colo dela, e a agulhada do desejo se arremeteu através do seu sangue, destravando as comportas por onde passava.

Sasuke sabia... Sasuke sabia. Tudo que se referia a ele estava se tornando sombrio à percepção. Olhos sombrios, coração sombrio, um abrasador ardor sombrio que se enovelava em torno deles. Não restava mais nada de claro, nem de gentil ou de suave que se referisse a Sasuke. Ele a desejava sem querer desejá-la. Hanabi retribuiu o sentimento ressentido.

Os dedos de Sasuke começaram a trilhar ao longo dos ombros dela. Movendo-se com uma lentidão atormentadora, até alcançar a coluna esguia do pescoço, e depois escorregar para os lados, assentando a cabeleira emaranhada longe da nuca. Hanabi parou de respirar. Sasuke fez o contrário. Tragando para os pulmões uma lufada de ar profunda e firme, ele se moveu mergulhando a cabeça morena, para cingir os dentes brancos na carne cremosa que ela acabara de expor.

A sensação tomou conta dela: engasgou e estremeceu, então afagou a face contra o rosto dele. Animal, eram animais, ela a gatinha a ronronar e a se enroscar em resposta ao macho exigente. As mãos dele a ergueram de pé. A boca se moveu da nuca para a boca de Hanabi, que se equilibrou em um pé só, favorecendo a perna dormente quando se entregou ao calor extenuante daquele beijo.

O que ameaçava faiscar entre eles, desde o momento em que encararam um ao outro ao transpor a soleira do apartamento de Hanabi em Londres, agora flamejava com uma energia espetacular. Beijaram como costumavam se beijar, demorado e profundo, e sem nenhuma barreira. Os braços se puseram em torno do pescoço de Sasuke: a lingerie largada aos redor dos pés dela. Sasuke baixou as mãos pelo contorno esbelto de Hanabi, moldando a constituição delicada daquelas formas femininas, depois, agarrou-a pela cintura a fim de atraí-la para o espaço entre as suas pernas. Ainda estava escorado contra a mesa, mas o robe escorrera pelos lados até a cintura. Hanabi sentiu o calor de Sasuke, a estocada poderosa do seu sexo contra o abdômen, e soube que não seria ela quem ia interromper aquilo.

Ele interromperia? Gemeu de encontro à boca de Sasuke, com horror de que aquilo acontecesse. Sasuke entendeu que o gemido significava outra coisa.

— De jeito nenhum — murmurou ele, e explicou o que pretendia, trocando as mãos de posição outra vez. O short do pijama deslizou para baixo, para descansar nos joelhos de Hanabi. Aceitou a força da estocada entre as ancas e o prendeu ali, enquanto o beijo continuava e continuava, e os seios eram aliviados da parte de cima do pijama. Sasuke a tocou, ela ficou enlouquecida. Os dedos se agarravam aos cabelos dele e os quadris de Hanabi apertavam o cerco possessivo. Sasuke levantou Hanabi nos braços e começou a andar, sem permitir que o beijo se interrompesse e a aterrissou em meio à cama desalinhada.

Ela pensou que Sasuke iria se virar e ir embora. Seria um castigo aos olhos dele, ela sabia disso. Mas, longe de ir embora, Sasuke despiu o robe e foi se juntar a ela, livrando-a dos restos de seda azul antes de deslizar o corpo magnífico por cima dela, entregando-se ao beijo.

Beijaram-se o tempo inteiro, durante todo o curso daquela jornada tempestuosa. Nem por uma única vez, qualquer um deles tentou se libertar. Se tocavam com as mãos e com o movimento sensual dos seus corpos; quando precisaram de mais, Sasuke penetrou-a com uma única estocada suave. Implorou com a boca colada à dele; Sasuke respondeu a súplica com um grunhido que revolveu o fundo da garganta. Os dedos de Hanabi se cravaram firmes no cabelo dele novamente, as pernas envoltas em torno de Sasuke, como duas prensas rigorosas. Sasuke se movia em um ritmo primitivo, friccionando o peito contra os seios dela.

Animal? Sim, era animal. O acasalamento esfaimado de duas criaturas selvagens, que não queriam pensar a respeito do passado ou do presente ou mesmo do futuro. Eles só queriam.., precisavam disso.

Isso veio com o poder de fazer com que Hanabi perdesse o contato com a realidade. Engasgos, gemidos e espasmos chegaram em uníssono. Mesclados com o suor e o calor dos corpos e, finalmente, fluídos corporais que os deixaram exauridos, e chocados.

Sasuke se levantou quando sentiu-se fisicamente capaz. Apanhando o robe do chão, saiu batendo a porta. Hanabi acompanhou sua saída com o coração na mão, então se torceu como uma bola e soluçou até não poder mais. Sasuke a odiava.., se desprezava por tocá-la, enfim.

Quando a luz do dia chegou, Hanabi abriu os olhos para a pálida insinuação do sol através da janela, com o corpo doendo loucamente e o coração agrilhoado numa pulsação monótona. Continuou deitada por algum tempo, relutando a se mover porque mover significava ter que encarar Sasuke.

Então pensou em Hinata, e miseravelmente colocou Sasuke de lado e se apressou até o banheiro.

Escolheu um jeans e complementou com uma blusa azul limpa e, em seguida, rearrumou a mala. Não iria permanecer ali por mais uma noite.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto, um aroma sedutor de café fresco lhe instigou os sentidos, a idéia de que Sasuke estava de pé, e próximo, fez com que os mesmos sentidos se embaraçassem. Não queria vê-lo. Se pudesse ir embora dali sem ter que encará-lo, Hanabi o faria.

Nunca mais queria colocar os olhos nele outra vez.

Porém, lá estava Sasuke, com uma aparência muito sombria e civilizada, vestindo uma calça preta de seda primorosamente talhada e uma límpida camisa branca. Estava próximo a um armário da cozinha, representando o sujeito doméstico novamente. Hanabi sentiu o estômago embrulhar; em seguida àquela sensação, colocou as bolsas arriadas perto da porta da cozinha.

— Sente-se — convidou Sasuke. — Não vai levar nem um minuto. — Indicou o bule grande de café fumegante.

Mas não se virou para olhar para Hanabi enquanto disse isso, o que o denunciava embaraçado, pensou ela. Muito envergonhado de si mesmo? Se era isso, Sasuke não era o único a sentir-se daquela maneira.

— Você ligou para o hospital? — Hanabi perguntou, com a voz sufocada.

Sasuke fez que sim.

— Não houve nenhuma mudança ainda — respondeu.

— Então é melhor que eu vá indo.

— Depois de comermos — revidou ele, sem se comprometer. — Não acredito que qualquer um de nós tenha conseguido comer muita coisa ontem.

Devoramos um ao outro, pensou Hanabi amargamente.

— Eu não...

— Fizemos a mesma cena na sua cozinha, Hanabi —interrompeu ele. — Não vejo nenhuma utilidade em repetir isso de novo.

Em outras palavras, cale a boca. Pressionando os lábios rentes, ela se mexeu até a mesa e se sentou. Se Sasuke enfiar torradas debaixo do meu nariz, provavelmente vou atirá-las de volta nele — decidiu, amotinada. Em seguida, sentiu uma onda de pânico se derramar sobre ela, quando Sasuke se voltou, como se tivesse pronunciado aquelas palavras em voz alta.

Não que Hanabi o temesse... só a sua expressão facial. Preferiu continuar olhando para as costas dele. De fato, preferiria muito mais se não precisasse olhar para ele de jeito algum. Por isso, manteve os olhos baixos quando Sasuke andou em direção à mesa e dispôs o bule de café diante dela.

Depois ficou imóvel, porque reparara na bolsa apoiada na porta, e uma nova tensão começou a sugar todo o oxigênio do ar. Sasuke ia dizer algo sobre a noite passada, ela estava certa disso. Caso o fizesse, ela iria sumir dali, mesmo se isso significasse pular para dentro do poço do elevador.

— Sobre a noite passada...

Hanabi engatilhou os pés, rápida como uma bala.

— Quero me desculpar por...

Sobre as pernas bambas, correu em direção à porta.

— Hanabi...

— Não! —Atirou nele, furiosamente. — Não ouse começar a me dizer o quanto se arrepende! Não ouse, está me ouvindo, Sasuke? Não ouse!

— Estou ouvindo — falou tranqüilamente.

Olhou para ele nessa hora, e viu exatamente o que ansiava ver — as belas feições morenas, aferroadas numa parede fria como pedra de autocomiseração e arrependimento. Um soluço preso na garganta. Queria esconder a própria vergonha. Queria que o chão se abrisse e a engolisse por inteiro!

— Hinata tem que ser o único assunto aqui — expeliu abalada. — Você e... e-eu... nós, nada disso importa. Não vou deixar que me obrigue a fugir para longe dessa vez.

— Não quero que você fuja — suspirou, irritado.

A pergunta — Então, o que quer de mim? — cantarolava num silêncio asfixiante.

Hanabi não perguntou. Em vez disso, ergueu os dedos vacilantes até a boca, tentou engolir, depois baixou-os outra vez.

— Preciso me mudar para um hotel.., hoje — comunicou.

Houve um espasmo de rijos músculos viris, um espocar de fúria negra atacando os seus olhos.

— E eu tenho que reclamar o corpo do meu irmão hoje! —açoitou asperamente. — O que você acha que é mais importante nesse exato instante?

Hanabi deu um passo atravancado para trás, abalada até a raiz pelo que ele disse.

— Sinto muito — sussurrou dolorosamente, — eu não sabia!

— Sei disso. — Estalou Sasuke, ainda com o cenho soturnamente fechado ao golpear novamente. — Ambos temos que lidar com uma situação intolerável — disse com firmeza. —Necessidades se cruzam, emoções escapam ao controle. Era de se esperar que nossas prioridades entrassem em conflito.

Sábias palavras, admitiu Hanabi, se fosse capaz de ignorar o fato de que estava tão envolvida pelas próprias lamentações e angústias, que se permitiu esquecer as de Sasuke.

E quais eram as suas lamentações? indagou a si mesma. Cometeram o imperdoável na noite passada, porém ambos se sentiam culpados por despencar naquele abismo sombrio em particular, abrandando vorazmente uma coleção de emoções, e logo sobrepujando-as com uma coleção diferente.

Por que Sasuke desapareceu da sua frente logo depois não significava que pudesse jogar toda a culpa sobre ele. Na verdade, Hanabi era brutalmente honesta em relação a isso —se Sasuke não tivesse saído, provavelmente ela teria.

O silêncio recente corrompeu a tensão na atmosfera. Desejou que pudesse dizer algo para fazer com que ambos se sentissem melhor, mas não conseguiu pensar no quê. Sasuke estava lá, de pé, usando um bordão de ferro que cingia os ombros largos de ponta a ponta, e os dedos estavam crispados sobre a bancada, com força o suficiente para cravar um talho no sólido mármore negro.

— Sente-se novamente — ordenou ele, rangendo os dentes.

Sente-se, Hanabi repetiu mentalmente, espiando o jeito como as bolsas estavam arrumadas aos seus pés, numa provocadora atitude infantil. Sem proferir uma palavra, recolheu a bagagem, se virou e saiu da cozinha. Descendo pelo corredor, voltou ao quarto, arriou as malas ao lado do leito, e depois voltou pelo mesmo caminho. Os dedos fremiram momentaneamente, coincidindo com o profundo fôlego vacilante que inspirou, antes de abrir a porta da cozinha e pisar ali de volta.

Sasuke ainda estava no mesmo lugar onde o deixara, os longos dedos morenos ainda cravados sobre a bancada como um torno. Queria ir ao encontro dele, colocar os braços a sua volta, e demonstrar como se sentia mal por haver esquecido do que realmente importava. Mas, ao contrário, cruzou o cômodo até a mesa e sentou.

E o silêncio pulsava nos seus tímpanos, latejava no seu estômago e se distendia pela carne que lhe recobria o rosto. Mexa-se! Queria gritar com Sasuke. Diga alguma coisa... qualquer coisa! Eu já disse que sinto muito. Já recuei em retirada. Não sei o que mais posso fazer!

Talvez Sasuke tenha captado os seus padrões de pensamento — sempre foi capaz de fazer isso. Ele se virou, caminhou em direção à mesa. A previsível bandeja de torradas foi disposta na frente de Hanabi.

— Vou providenciar uma suíte de hotel para você —anunciou ele brevemente, e depois a deixou a sós para engolir o fato indigesto de que a sua rendição fora um completo desperdício de tempo.

Uma hora mais tarde Hanabi se encontrava ao lado da irmã, deixada ali por Sasuke, que, após ter se informado sobre o estado de Hinata, saiu novamente, a face lisa talhada pela tarefa deplorável que estava por vir, a qual lhe despiria até os ossos do seu autocontrole.

Lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Hanabi, enquanto se encontrava acomodada ali, acariciando gentilmente os delicados cabelos castanhos de Hinata. Ela e a irmã eram tão diferentes sob tantos aspectos, pensou afetuosamente. A cor dos cabelos, por exemplo, e as distinções de caráter. Ao passo que Hanabi era inteligente, independente e naturalmente autoconfiante, Hinata sempre fora insegura de si. Conhecer e se apaixonar por Itachi colocou estrelas .nos seus olhos e uma palidez ansiosa nas bochechas macias. Nunca conseguiu acreditar totalmente que um homem arrojado e vistoso como Itachi pudesse se apaixonar por um ratinho tímido como ela. Por isso, Hinata se esforçava tanto durante o casamento, para sentir-se digna daquele homem. Assistir àquilo enfurecia Hanabi às vezes.

— Você o mima demais. Ele vai começar a tratá-la como um capacho se você não se policiar.

No entanto, Itachi permaneceu fielmente inebriado pelo seu ratinho irlandês. Foi o ratinho que assaltou Hanabi de surpresa, por ter se transformado em uma raposa astuta.

— Idiota — murmurou, e novamente se viu lutando uma súbita batalha contra as lágrimas frescas.

O que se passou a seguir foi um dia longo e enervante, durante o qual ela dividiu o tempo entre Hinata e o berçário.

Por volta das duas horas, começou a sentir que a sua energia emocional fora drenada e, de fato, se alegrou ao ganhar uma prorrogação daquela vigília ao pé da cama, quando um time da equipe médica apareceu e a conduziu para fora.

Precisava de um pouco de ar que não recendesse ao hospital. Então comprou um sanduíche na lanchonete do andar térreo, e foi comê-lo do lado de fora. O sol estava radiante e o ar frio, fresco.., limpo. Passeando pelos jardins primorosamente planejados, encontrou um banco sob os raios de sol e sentou, desembalou o sanduíche e experimentou esvaziar a cabeça de todos os pensamentos, na tentativa de comer.

Sasuke partiu no seu encalço dez minutos depois. Os cabelos dela estavam amarfanhados pela tração resistente do laço negro, e a curva do pescoço esguio lhe pareceu atormentadoramente vulnerável. Aquela idéia induziu Sasuke a fazer uma careta, porque não pensou em vulnerável com o sentido indicativo de frágil, pensou em vulnerável com o sentido indicativo de maduro para saborear. A língua até se umedeceu diante daquela perspectiva e Sasuke desejou que não tivesse olhado para Hanabi através dos olhos de um amante recente.

Mas o fez. Se render aos instintos básicos pode ter sido um erro estúpido, porém agora estava aprisionado nos resultados decorrentes disso. Na noite passada, ele havia ficado um pouco insano. Perdeu o controle de si. Dois anos atrás, quando o deixou, Hanabi levou a sua virilidade consigo quando partiu. Na noite passada, a devolveu para ele. Sasuke deveria estar satisfeito. Deveria estar sentindo o triunfo da retribuição, e ser capaz de sair livre e inteiro, e pronto para prosseguir com o restante da sua vida, entretanto, tudo o que podia sentir era...

Carência, volúpia — possuía muitos nomes, mas todos vinham no mesmo pacote. Queria mais e nenhuma parcela de comiseração dirigida a si mesmo iria mudar isso.

Talvez devesse sair e encontrar uma mulher. Certamente, havia muitas delas por aí, mais do que desejando compartilhar a sua cama. Talvez agora que Hanabi o libertou da prisão sexual, Sasuke pudesse até fazer algum jus a si próprio e àquelas mulheres, no seu antigo estilo machão. Sasuke não as desejava; desejava apenas essa aqui. Essa traidora morena , de pele alva e olhos perolados, que fazia o seu corpo ferver.

Um sorriso retorcido brincou com os cantos cansados da boca, assim que recomeçou a caminhar. A tensão sutil nos ombros de Hanabi quando pressentiu a aproximação de Sasuke conferiu àquele sorriso um crispado diferente. Amando um ao outro, ou odiando um ao outro, ainda podiam sintonizar na presença do outro, como gatos selvagens farejando o rastro territorial.

Contornando o banco, Sasuke hesitou por um momento, para estudar a constrição na face dela. O cabelo liso perdera grande parte do brilho natural, como se refletisse o humor da dona, as saliências do rosto estavam pálidas, os olhos muito claros d arregalados, e havia algo que revelava mágoa no modo como Hanabi comprimia os lábios.

Num suspiro carregado, Sasuke recordou por que fora encontrar-se com ela. Deslizando para fora da casa o único botão que mantinha o paletó unido, sentou-se ao lado de Hanabi com um longo suspiro.

— Sinto muito por não haver ninguém aqui com você —murmurou ele, calmamente. — Foi... uma manhã complicada para todos nós, eu suponho.

Hanabi se virou para fitar Sasuke, com uma expressão precavida quando olhou para ele. Sasuke começava a parecer desfigurado e, consciente disso, não se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar.

— Achei que fora duro o bastante quando tivemos que fazer isso pelo meu pai, mas... — Pausou, a boca constrita pelas palavras que não queria proferir, mas sabia que, afinal, não tinha outra alternativa. — Minha mãe entrou em colapso e teve que ser sedada. Konan está achando muito difícil de suportar. Sakura se ofereceu para sentar aqui com você, mas Mamma precisa dela.

— Compreendo — aquiesceu ela.

— Mesmo? — Sasuke desejava que sim. Sentia como se a família inteira estivesse envolvida naquele acidente de carro — incluindo a si mesmo e a Hanabi. — É uma confusão —murmurou e inclinou para a frente, para repousar os antebraços sobre os joelhos, a garganta superando um grumo, agora permanente, fincado dentro dela. — Tem gente caindo a minha volta como moscas. Formalidades para cumprir. Uma empresa que se recusa a parar de funcionar só porque eu quero. Os telefones continuam tocando. Estamos afogados sob uma onda de solidariedade a qual, para ser honesto, eu dispensaria agora mesmo. — A voz ressecava cada vez mais... Sasuke podia ouvir.

Será que Hanabi o acusaria de abuso, caso ele admitisse que queria carregá-la para a cama mais próxima, a fim de se perder dentro dela por uma hora ou duas?

— O problema, Hanabi, é que eu preciso lhe pedir um grande favor...

Hanabi se retraiu. Sasuke fez um esgar, quando a sua mente traçou uma conexão entre o que estava pensando e o que precisava falar. Porém, era óbvio, Hanabi não percebeu.

— Preciso ter certeza de que você está bem, — continuou Sasuke. — Pensar em você sozinha, em algum quarto impessoal de hotel quando não está aqui, não me faz sentir bem. — Voltou a cabeça para vislumbrar Hanabi. A luz solar se esforçava ao máximo para dispor um pouco de cor nas faces esmaecidas, mas não estava logrando nada, e a boca parecia tão vulnerável que Sasuke quis...

— Assim, eu gostaria de retirar a minha oferta de achar outro lugar para você se hospedar. Quero que você fique na minha casa. Eu posso me mudar de lá, caso você prefira —ofereceu, escrutinando Hanabi detalhadamente por alguma espécie de reação, mas Sasuke não conseguiu nenhuma. —Porém, eu preferiria ficar lá também. Desse jeito, saberei que você não estará sozinha caso o...

— Não diga isso — falou ela.

— Não — concordou Sasuke, cabisbaixo, olhando para os dedos longos das mãos, pendendo flácidos entre os joelhos afastados.

Hanabi contemplou o topo da cabeça morena, observando o sol a lustrá-la com um brilho sedoso. Caso o pior aconteça durante a noite, se era isso que Sasuke tentara lhe dizer. Após distribuir o seu tempo entre Hinata e o bebê, Hanabi estava mais do que ciente de que o "pior" não pairava muito longe. À medida que via o bebê fortalecer a cada hora transcorrida. via a mamãe do bebê fenecer lentamente.

— Sobre a noite passada... — inseriu Sasuke, subitamente. Hanabi tragou um fôlego afiado. As mãos dele se moveram retesadas antes de se franzirem unidas, e ela notou um nervo saliente no maxilar de Sasuke dar um espasmo.

— Fiquei um pouco maluco — admitiu ele. — Estou com vergonha de mim mesmo por jogar meus... sentimentos em cima de você.

— Ambos ficamos um pouco malucos. — Hanabi se remexeu tensa.

— Não acontecerá novamente — prometeu Sasuke.

— Não — concordou ela.

— Enfim, você vai ficar no meu apartamento?

Hanabi baixou o os olhos até o colo, onde as sobras da metade do sanduíche repousavam acondicionadas na embalagem triangular, e viu aquilo embaçar fora de foco mediante a investida das lágrimas.

— Hinata nunca mais vai acordar, vai? — Sussurrou.

Sasuke não respondeu por um instante, e então meneou a cabeça morena.

— Eu acho que não — replicou rispidamente.

— Vou ficar — assentiu Hanabi, engolindo em seco.

Sasuke voltou a sentar no banco de súbito, e o ar sibilava para fora entredentes, num gesto tenso e constrito de alívio. Um momento depois, algo caiu no colo de Hanabi, perto da caixa do sanduíche.

Era um cartão magnético de segurança.

— Acesso — explicou Sasuke. — Você pode precisar disso, caso eu não possa vir aqui buscá-la.

Hanabi anuiu.

— Se eu não puder vir, então meu motorista Fredo, virá buscar você. Lembra-se de Fredo?

— Sim. — Outra inclinação da cabeça, enquanto olhava fixamente para o cartão. Fredo era um homenzinho esquálido com uma paciência assombrosa.

— Que bom — disse Sasuke. — Então não preciso me preocupar quanto a você entrar na traseira do carro de algum estranho.

Foi uma piada. Hanabi não esperava por isso. Aquilo a surpreendeu o bastante para expulsar uma tímida risada para fora. Sasuke também riu, um daqueles ruídos guturais, suaves e roucos dele, que acariciavam os sentidos dela. Porém, rir pareceu tão estranho e errado sob aquelas circunstâncias que, logo, ambos se quedaram mudos e imóveis.

— Você não tem que se preocupar comigo de forma alguma — disse Hanabi naquela quietude.

— Preocupar não é bem a palavra que me vem à cabeça —retrucou Sasuke. — Alguém deveria ficar aqui com você, ajudando você a passar por isso. Tome. — Algo a mais aterrissou no seu colo. Arregalou os olhos de surpresa, diante da

visão do próprio celular. — Estava no bolso do meu sobretudo. Encontrei-o essa manhã — explicou Sasuke. — Aqui está o meu número particular. Coloque na memória do seu aparelho. Não hesite em me chamar se precisar de mim, Hanabi.

— Foi mais uma ameaça séria do que uma forma educada de tranqüilizar.

De repente, Sasuke estacou tão subitamente que a fez piscar. Grandalhão e esguio e sombrio e tenso, ele bloqueou a luz do sol. Hanabi sentiu frio.., consternada. Sasuke iria embora, e ela queria se atirar sobre ele e implorar que ficasse!

Mas Sasuke tinha deveres para os quais retornar, e ela, uma vigília ao pé da cama para sustentar.

— Preciso ir — disse o óbvio e a tensão zuniu pelo ar como eletricidade estática. — Use o telefone, entendeu bem?

Hanabi comprimiu os lábios rigorosamente unidos e acenou com a cabeça que sim. Ele virou e se afastou a passos largos sem olhar para trás, e Hanabi permaneceu sentada ali, com o sol tentando repor a calidez que Sasuke levara embora consigo.

E falhou.

Sasuke jamais se sentira tão inadequado ou inútil em toda a sua vida, como quando se afastou de Hanabi daquela maneira. Mas tinha coisas para resolver, coisas repugnantes, que travavam a garganta, que despiam a alma, as quais não podia deixar de lado.

No entanto, a mente estava concentrada em Hanabi... ou era o coração? Não sabia ao certo. O que Sasuke sabia é que Hanabi pode tê-lo traído há dois anos, mas ele a traía agora, por não estar por perto quando precisava.

E havia de ser ele. Essa era a outra parte do conflito interior que o esfolava vivo. Sasuke não queria que ninguém mais ficasse lá com Hanabi. Nem mesmo queria pensar nela recostando em outra pessoa.

— Dio, me deixe em paz! — Zangou-se, quando o telefone sobre a mesa começou a tocar.

Era um repórter querendo que lhe desse uma declaração. Aquele não era o primeiro cretino insensível com o qual tivera de lidar hoje e, provavelmente não seria o último. Ao passo que recolocava o fone no lugar, Konan enfiou a cabeça na porta para olhar inquisidoramente para Sasuke. Ela havia envelhecido dez anos em vinte e quatro horas. Todos haviam.

— Não — disse Sasuke. — Era a imprensa, não o hospital.

Konan continuou rondando a entrada e Sasuke pressentiu que a irmã queria que ele a abraçasse. Atravessando a sala, tomou-a nos braços e deixou Konan chorar, desejando que tudo ficasse bem se ele também desabasse e chorasse.

— Como vai a Mamma? — indagou Sasuke, assim que o choro cessou.

— Está consciente agora, e parecendo um pouco mais forte. — Konan lhe contou, e depois acrescentou, cuidadosa:

— Sasuke, a respeito de Hanabi...

— Não mexa nisso, Konan — advertiu brevemente, e ficou grato quando o telefone soou, tendo desculpa para se afastar dela. A irmã rondou por mais alguns segundos, calada pela censura dele e aguardando para descobrir quem havia ligado, antes de se esgueirar para fora assim que soube que era um telefonema de negócios.

Sasuke não queria debater os erros e acertos sobre Hanabi estar com ele no apartamento. Não queria discutir sobre Hanabi com ninguém mais... ponto final.

Seu assistente pessoal fez uma pergunta que exigiu sua concentração total. Sasuke respondeu-a e lidou com o problema como se fosse perfeitamente normal tomar decisões empresariais enquanto o mundo ruía aos seus pés.

Foi então que, em meio a uma frase concisa e entrecortada, o celular começou a zumbir.

Era Hanabi. Sasuke estava certo disso. Largou o outro fone como se fosse um tijolo quente.

Os dedos tremeram quando atendeu a ligação. Tudo o que Hanabi foi capaz de dizer a ele foi:

— Por favor.., você pode vir?


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO V

Sasuke fez uma pausa na entrada, a respiração densa. Estava muito atrasado. Hanabi o chamara tarde demais. Agora havia de testemunhar o quanto ela deve ter se sentido solitária.

Os médicos o aconselharam a levá-la embora agora, mas como alguém poderia privar aqueles dedos alvos e esguios de tocar os belos dedos da irmã pela última vez?

Lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos e permaneceram lá, ardendo como ácido, embora não permitisse que elas escorressem. Iria acontecer em breve, sabia disso. Em breve Sasuke daria vazão a toda aquela consternação angustiada e inexorável, e choraria até esvaziar, prometeu a si mesmo.

Mas, no momento, queria bater em alguma coisa outra vez, enfiar o punho através de uma janela ou parede. A dor que isso poderia causar tinha que ser mais suportável do que o sofrimento naquele instante, refletiu implacavelmente, à medida que se obrigou a avançar sobre pernas que pareciam ocas e agachou-se ao lado da cadeira de Hanabi. Não notou sua presença mas, assim que Sasuke segurou a mão Hanabi olhou para ele.

— Acabou — ela sussurrou.

— Sí— murmurou Sasuke abalado. — Eu sei.

Os olhos divagaram de volta para a face tranqüilamente serena da irmã, e Hanabi esqueceu de novo que Sasuke estava lá por um tempo, então o som de um soluço abafado veio de algum lugar atrás deles, e olhando ao redor Sasuke viu que o resto da família havia chegado.

Partira sem eles, com Fredo guiando como um louco, deixando os outros encontrarem os próprios meios de ir até lá, e agora todos se aproximaram, se aglomerando em torno do leito para dar início à próxima onda de pesar insuportável. Conforme se comprimiam em volta da cama, Sasuke viu Hanabi tomar consciência, piscando os olhos embaçados e confusos diante da súbita comoção, e soube por instinto que ela não poderia agüentar o costume italiano de deixar os sentimentos aflorarem daquela maneira.

Com o maxilar trincado como um torno fechado, tentou alcançar a outra mão de Hanabi e, com dedos gentis, começou cuidadosamente a separá-la da mão de Hinata.

Hanabi engasgou e, com o olhar, fez um protesto penoso para Sasuke. Porém, ele balançou a cabeça.

— É hora de deixá-la ir, cara mia — disse gentilmente.

Por um momento, pensou que Hanabi iria recusar. Ela olhou de volta para a irmã, com lágrimas cintilantes arrastando uma película sobre os olhos, o que dilacerou Sasuke em frangalhos por dentro, porque sabia que aquelas lágrimas demonstravam o início da conformação.

Uns poucos segundos após, Hanabi permitiu que Sasuke concluísse a separação, permitiu que cercasse a sua cintura com o braço e a auxiliasse a se pôr de pé. Agora os outros afluíam na direção dela, se aglomerando a sua volta com os braços estendidos para abraçá-la, murmurando frases lacrimosas de condolências; a mãe de Sasuke com uma aparência deplorável, as irmãs chorosas e os maridos de rostos sóbrios, cada um teve a sua vez.

Hanabi aceitou os abraços de dentro de um casulo de perplexidade aturdida, e agarrou firme a mão de Sasuke.

Hinata se foi. Itachi e Hinata. Seria certo usar seus nomes juntos assim, agora? Levantou os olhos até Sasuke, que permanecia grande e soturno como um guardião ao seu lado; o belo rosto travado de novo, a boca cruel, os olhos cálidos. Não era o tipo de rosto para o qual se fizesse tal pergunta, pensou Hanabi. e deixou que ele a conduzisse pela porta, deixando a irmã cercada pelas pessoas que sempre a amaram indistintamente.

Havia consolo nisso, de algum modo..

— O bebê — disse ela, no corredor.

— Agora não. — Sasuke respondeu e a manteve em movimento... afastando-a rumo aos elevadores, depois para baixo e, através do vestíbulo no andar térreo, direto para a luz do sol da tarde alta lá fora. Estava frio e Hanabi tremeu. Viu que Fredo estava lá, com uma aparência solene ao abrir a porta dianteira do grande automóvel prateado. Sasuke conduziu Hanabi para dentro, e então a seguiu. Quase tão rápido quanto a porta se fechou atrás de si, Sasuke estendeu as mãos para alcançar a dela, trazendo Hanabi para os seus braços.

Permaneceram assim durante o tempo que Fredo levou para transportá-los até o apartamento, Hanabi frouxamente recostada nele, perdida em alguma parte em meio às brumas de choque, enquanto Sasuke lhe oferecia o que acreditava instintivamente que ela precisava — a sua força silente.

Continuou a apertá-la junto a si, conforme cruzavam o vestíbulo do bloco do apartamento; a manteve envolta nos seus braços enquanto subiam pelo elevador. Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Hanabi repentinamente se soltou e se encaminhou direto para o quarto. Sasuke precisou gastar uns poucos instantes para deter aquilo que ameaçava se libertar de dentro dele, depois seguiu Hanabi, com a intenção de se assegurar que estava bem, antes de deixá-la a sós com o seu pesar.

Porém, as coisas não funcionaram bem assim. Uma espiada em Hanabi ali prostrada, encolhida no meio da cama e Sasuke foi logo chutando os sapatos fora, arrancando o paletó e a gravata, e se juntando a ela.

O modo como Hanabi aceitou seus braços enquanto a tragavam foi realmente patético, e tornou quase impossível não verter lágrimas com ela quando começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Assim que Hanabi finalmente se aquietou, Sasuke estendeu as mãos e puxou fora a colcha, cobrindo a ambos.

— Eu não... — ela esboçou um protesto.

— Você está tremendo de frio — interrompeu Sasuke. —Fique aqui comigo, assim, por um tempinho. Logo que você se aquecer um pouco, eu saio e deixo você em paz.

— Eu não quero que você saia. — Aquilo soou tão suave e frágil que Sasuke quase deixou que lhe escapasse. Entretanto, não deixou escapar o modo como os dedos de Hanabi divagaram pela frente da sua camisa, se posicionando numa espiral trêmula em volta da nuca. A respiração de Hanabi se insinuava pela linha do maxilar de Sasuke, os seios macios contra as costelas dele, e a perna esguia deslizou em torno do quadril quando ela se comprimiu mais peno, como se aquele fosse o único local onde quisesse estar. Sasuke cerrou os olhos, e desejou que se sentir requisitado por ela não fosse tão bom assim.

Aquela carência se prolongou ao longo dos sombrios dias seguintes, quando Hanabi esteve pouco consciente, caso Sasuke não estivesse ali para ajudá-la.

Coma, dizia Sasuke e então Hanabi comia. Durma, e a moça se enroscaria na cama como uma criança, fechando os olhos obedientemente.

Nas manhãs em que compartilhavam o desjejum. Sasuke a levava até o hospital para ficar com o bebê, enquanto saía para se encarregar de... outras coisas. De tarde, ele voltava ao hospital para passar um tempinho no berçário antes de levar Hanabi para o apartamento, a fim de entupi-la com mais comida e fazê-la falar sobre trabalho, a vida em Londres, Hinata e Itachi — sobre qualquer coisa, desde que pudesse usar o cérebro.

Hanabi perambulou como se cercada por um nevoeiro, embora não se importasse. Podia estar frio, porém estranhamente aconchegante... gostou disso. A família Uchiha estava sendo gentil. Conseguiram colocar os ressentimentos de lado nesses dias de um pesar mútuo. A Sra. Uchiha a convidou para ficar com ela, mas Hanabi declinou.

— Quero ficar com Sasuke — explicou, perdida demais para ver que o convite fora para afastá-la de Sasuke. Mas isso não teria importância caso percebesse a manobra, porque ouviu o convite por acaso, e o recusou.

A única hora em que a névoa clareava era quando Hanabi estava com o bebê. Seu mundo começou a girar em volta da filha de Itachi e Hinata, pequenina, doce e órfã.

Com experiência pessoal no assunto, Hanabi sabia exatamente como era se tornar órfão ao nascer. Ela e Hinata foram criadas por uma tia solteirona que veio a Dublin e carregou as duas meninas para viver com ela na Inglaterra. Hanabi sabia isso tudo porque Hinata lhe contou. Apenas três anos mais velha, porém se lembrava de tudo vivamente. Talvez fora a eficiência e a firmeza de Tia Merrill, naquela época, que transformara a amedrontada e desnorteada Hinata. que sentia falta da mãe, naquele ratinho tão tímido, conquanto Hanabi nunca conheceu nada além da filosofia da eficiência de Tia Menu: "Não tenho tempo para lidar com essa atitude", por isso aprendeu a ser independente muito cedo.

Tia Merrill chocou todo mundo quando casou e se mudou, para viver com o novo marido na América do Sul poucas semanas após o casamento de Hinata, enquanto Hanabi cursava o primeiro ano da faculdade. Não ocorrera às irmãs que a mulher, da qual dependiam em algum grau, andava roendo as unhas de impaciência, aguardando o momento em que a sua responsabilidade em relação a elas terminasse, para que pudesse tocar a própria vida. Nenhuma das duas se ressentiu pela atitude da tia, mas com Hinata vivendo em Florença, ocupada construindo um casamento, Hanabi foi deixada para trás para se defender sozinha, enquanto completava a sua faculdade. O que emergiu daqueles anos de auto-suficiência foi uma jovem mulher brilhante e super confiante, transbordante de entusiasmo pela vida.

A tia sabia o que aconteceu com Hinata e Itachi porque Hanabi ligou para dar a notícia. Merrill ofereceu a sua solidariedade, mas disse que não poderia assistir aos funerais porque tinha muitos compromissos. Assim que tia Merrill cumpriu seus compromissos com as filhas da irmã, verdadeiramente cortou as sobrinhas da sua vida.

Hanabi olhava para o pequeno bebê nos braços.

— Nunca será desse jeito entre nós duas — jurou suavemente. — Você, minha preciosa, terá o meu amor eterno.

Sasuke apareceu, a passos largos, para dentro do berçário como uma força dinâmica, vestindo um dos ternos escuros os quais Hanabi cansou de ver durante a semana passada. Parecia cansado, drenado até o refugo da sua energia por mágoas demais, e lidando com formalidades demais, muito dolorosas, que despojavam as emoções. Porém, o rosto amainara num sorriso quando viu Hanabi embalando a pequenina trouxa cor-de-rosa nos braços.

— Ela saiu da incubadora! — Exclamou Sasuke, com uma surpresa terna quando arqueou as costas para roçar um dedo gentil pela bochecha rosada do bebê.

— Há meia hora. — Hanabi sorria também. — Eles acabaram de vir aqui e tiraram os condutores e tubos, e a entregaram para mim.

— Posso pegá-la? — Pediu ele, e sem hesitação. recebeu aquela miniatura de gente na curva do braço.

Empertigando-se, Sasuke passeou até a janela, a cabeça morena inclinada enquanto admirava a filha do irmão. Ela era tão delicada. Um pequeno botão de rosa, pelo qual Itachi teria se apaixonado instantaneamente.

Bem, fiz isso por ele, pensou Sasuke, reverentemente. A filha de Itachi jamais sentiria a falta do amor paterno, jurou Sasuke, e abaixou a cabeça, para selar aquele voto com um ligeiro toque dos lábios naquela face suave como uma pétala.

— Eu preciso registrar o nascimento logo — comentou. Tornara-se um especialista e tanto nos procedimentos oficiais requeridos para registrar nascimentos e óbitos, refletiu.

— Esse anjinho precisa de um nome.

— Ela já tem um — disse Hanabi, e então enrubesceu quando Sasuke ergueu os olhos, para lançar a ela uma espiada desdenhosamente curiosa.

— Bem, isso é interessante — falou Sasuke, esticando as palavras, e novamente fitou o bebê. — Parece que você tem um nome e que ninguém mais sabe disso, mia dolce piccola. Será que a sua tia Hanabi gostaria de dividir isso conosco?

Tia Hanabi subitamente pareceu defensiva.

— Vou chamá-la de Himawari — murmurou. — É... é o segundo nome de Hinata.

— Eu sei que é — respondeu ele tranqüilamente. — Estava simplesmente imaginando se por um segundo, ou dois, você considerou a hipótese de nos dar a oportunidade de lhe oferecer algumas sugestões...

Sasuke podia ver, pela ruga que vincou a sobrancelha dela, que nem por um segundo Hanabi considerou tal coisa.

— Eu não passei por cima de você e disse que é oficial. E só o meu nome para ela — explicou então, desconfortavelmente. — Se você tem alguma objeção, é só...

— Eu gosto — cortou Sasuke, deixando aquilo bem claro, embora os olhos tivessem se aguçado sutilmente, como se uma súbita suspeita começasse a surgir em sua mente.

Se Hanabi decidiu o nome do bebê sem consultar mais ninguém, não poderia estar nutrindo idéias de posse, as quais não incluíam mais ninguém?

Estudou a face cansada de Hanabi, com os olhos perolados engastados numa escuridão triste, e a curva descendente que assumiu um controle virtual permanente daquela boca bonita. A cútis parecia tão delicada que fez lembrá-lo um pedaço de seda — toque-o e isso o faria em pedaços.

O olhar dele divagou para baixo, se movendo sobre os jeans pretos que deixavam as pernas de Hanabi mais esguias do que nunca, e a blusa azul-marinho, que não escondia nada que não pudesse figurar por si mesmo. Dava para notar que Hanabi mal comera. Mal dormira — embora Sasuke tivesse a noção que Hanabi ignorava que ele pudesse ouvir quando ela perambulava no meio da noite. Ela era bela, porém ferida, bela porém perdida no seu próprio mundo de desgosto, que excluía qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas Sasuke tinha planos para esse bebê. Tinha planos para a tia dela. Consciente, entretanto, de que essa não era a hora de anunciar aqueles planos, continuou amavelmente:

— Se você pudesse fazer um pequeno acréscimo, pelo bem da minha mãe, você entende. Poderíamos chamá-la de Himawari, usar como o nosso nome para ela, e adicionar Itachi como composto , em memória de Itachi, afinal, é um nome unisex— o que acha?

Hanabi pensou que aquilo soava tão lindamente apropriado que as lágrimas, sempre a postos, lhe vieram aos olhos.

— Sim, eu gostaria — sussurrou, e estava perdida demais em pensamentos sobre Itachi e Hinata, para atinar que a menininha havia acabado de se tornar totalmente italiana.

— Tome... — disse Sasuke, e devolveu o bebê a Hanabi, observando as lágrimas sendo levadas pela corrente e substituídas por um sorriso amoroso, silenciosamente satisfeito com a maneira comedida como manobrou a situação. —Diga o seu até logo, depois temos que ir...

Eles tinham que enfrentar a experiência penosa de um funeral duplo amanhã, e Hanabi precisava de algo para vestir. Sabia disso porque discutiram o assunto no café da manhã, e ela relutantemente concordou em permitir que Sasuke a levasse às compras. Mas pela expressão mal-humorada que fez para ele, Sasuke percebeu que ela mudara de idéia.

— De jeito nenhum. — Sasuke vetou o olhar dela. — Você precisa de uma folga do hospital e de uma mudança de cenário. Eu preciso do mesmo. Nunca se sabe — acrescentou sutilmente, quando se ergueu e, sem comentários, foi deitar o bebê no seu berço. — Pode até ser que nos flagremos apreciando o passeio.

De uma forma bastante esquisita, eles se divertiram. Sasuke a levou de volta ao apartamento para uma ducha rápida, antes que se dirigissem para a cidade. Hanabi se trocou, enfiada no único vestido que trouxera consigo para Florença —um vestido de mangas compridas, e de um lilás claríssimo , que se ajustava a sua figura esbelta e lhe realçava a cor dos olhos. Hanabi aplicou um pouco de maquiagem pela primeira vez naquela semana, escovou os cabelos e se decidiu, num impulso, a deixá-los soltos. Deslizando os pés para dentro do par de sapatos de salto fino, foi procurar Sasuke — e o encontrou na sala, estirado num dos sofás, lendo enquanto esperava por ela, assim como costumava fazer.

A familiaridade daquela postura a deixou paralisada no corredor. Aquilo a sacolejou imediatamente para fora do nevoeiro confortável. Sasuke parecia tão dolorosamente bonito, tão comprido e sombrio e macio, e com efeito o seu tipo de homem, que o coração dela virou de ponta-cabeça. Assim que Sasuke se deu conta que Hanabi estava parada na porta, a visão do seu sorriso aberto levou embora a habilidade que ela tinha para respirar.

Quando Sasuke atirou a revista de lado, para se por de pé, Hanabi percebeu que se metera numa profunda confusão porque tudo que havia em volta a empurrava para ele, como o velho ímpeto magnético que costumavam compartilhar. Sasuke trocara o terno por um par casual de calças cinza-escuro, e uma jaqueta leve de couro preto, vestida sobre uma camisa grená. Nos ternos bem cortados, Sasuke era dispendioso e dinâmico; em roupas casuais se tornava.., perigoso.

E agora se quedou imóvel — além dos olhos enevoados de sono, os quais a percorriam inteira, como se também houvesse acabado de vê-la pela primeira vez na semana.

Uma transformação um tanto sofisticada — murmurou Sasuke, suavemente, e começou a caminhar na direção dela.

Hanabi o viu se aproximar através de olhos vigilantes, porque sabia no que Sasuke estava pensando. Está pensando... minha... sexo... eu quero. Ela reconheceu o lampejo da possessividade sexual. Os músculos do abdômen formigaram agitados; as pontas dos mamilos excitadas em sua antiga e elétrica reação a Sasuke.

— Linda — murmurou, e então se inclinou para tocar a boca de Hanabi com a sua, até sentir os lábios dela palpitarem, antes que levantasse a cabeça de novo. — Pronta para sair? — inquiriu ele, com uma inocência súbita.

A sua aquiescência incerta acompanhou um cenho igualmente incerto, porque ela sabia que o beijo fora um gesto deliberado — como o aperitivo do que estava por vir.

Queria o que estava por vir? Hanabi não sabia ainda —nem mesmo sabia se queria sair daqui, com todos aqueles sentimentos tão deslocados e confusos quanto ela mesma.

— Então vamos lá — disse Sasuke, como se estivesse respondendo às indagações que Hanabi se questionava.

Dirigiram até o centro de Florença, rodando pelos becos até atingir a zona de pedestres onde Sasuke estacionou o cano. Desde que Hanabi chegou à Itália, a temperatura não esteve mais quente e o sol tão fúlgido, por isso ela deixou o casaco no carro quando saíram a pé.

Sasuke colocou a mão na sua cintura como se ela tivesse todo o direito de ficar ali. O alto da cabeça de Hanabi batia apenas na altura dos ombros dele; cada vez que Sasuke falava com ela, se virava para fitá-la profundamente nos olhos. Hanabi podia se sentir quedando hipnotizada e, ainda assim, não dava a impressão que faria qualquer coisa a respeito. Mesmo sabendo que Sasuke estava deliberadamente edificando a intimidade entre eles, Hanabi se encontrava suscetível demais para bater na mão dele.

Esse era o problema da tragédia e do luto — desculpou-se pelo próprio comportamento enfraquecido, esgotava a sua resistência para brigar.

As cabeças se voltavam para eles quando caminhavam juntos. Sempre fora desse jeito para ambos, porque faziam um contraste um tanto atraente — ele, o homem alto, moreno de Florença, e ela, a criatura esbelta de pele alva com os cabelos de chocolate.

Um homem parou para comentar algo candidamente travesso sobre eles com Sasuke, em italiano, e assim que Hanabi conseguiu traduzir, não pôde conter uma gargalhada impulsiva. Sasuke sorriu, um sorriso branco e relaxado. O estranho pareceu estar chocado pela resposta risonha de Hanabi, mas então sorriu enquanto seguia seu caminho, permitindo que fizessem o mesmo.

Alcançaram a esplêndida catedral Duomo, com as vigas brancas polidas armadas sobre azulejos de terracota. Conforme caminharam sob a sua sombra magnífica, Hanabi fez o que sabia que estava ansiando por fazer, e escorregou o braço em volta da cintura galante de Sasuke.

Sasuke não queria que aquilo terminasse. Não queria levá-la até as lojas elitistas na Via dei Tornabuoni e apagar aquele sorriso demorado, amortalhando Hanabi em roupas negras de velório. Por essa razão desviou a ambos para o elegante café Giacosa, e pediu cappuccinos e salgados, os quais compartilharam, enquanto Sasuke cuidadosamente instigava Hanabi a falar a respeito da sua vida em Londres, e sobre a empresa de design gráfico, até que começasse a conversar com toda a antiga exaltação e entusiasmo, disparando perguntas, provocando os seus neurônios — e outras partes também, como de costume.

Era uma loucura, Sasuke sabia disso. Se permitir enfeitiçar novamente era uma tolice a fazer. Mas tinha planos para Hanabi, e se esses planos eram uma desculpa esfarrapada para deixar que ela, gradualmente, encontrasse o caminho de volta para as suas entranhas, então estava pronto para se enganar sobre estar se controlando.

Sair às compras em Florença era uma ocupação séria. Ninguém sabia comprar melhor do que os italianos. Eles nascem com um senso inerente de classe e estilo inquestionáveis. Com Sasuke não era diferente, assim foi ele quem escolheu o próprio terno, em virtude do classicismo imemorial do belo tecido e do corte maravilhoso. Depois de comprar o terno, exploraram as vitrines na Via dei Tornabuoni, parando para comprar bolsa e sapatos, antes de se moverem rumo a Via dei Pecori para selecionar o restante dos itens de que Hanabi precisava. No momento em que uma vendedora ajeitou o primeiro véu negro na cabeça de Hanabi, Sasuke viu a mudança assomar sobre o rosto dela, e percebeu que ela se lembrava por que estavam fazendo isso, assim, Sasuke a distraiu com uma chuvarada extravagante de lingerie cara, o que a fez enrubescer, e então sorrir.

Carregaram as compras de volta até o carro, depois Sasuke sugeriu que caminhassem até o rio para assistir ao pôr-do-sol. Hanabi concordou, ciente de que Sasuke estava voltando no tempo, uma época diferente, quando tudo era maravilhoso e costumavam fazer esse tipo de coisa com freqüência. Sasuke ainda era tão irresistível quanto naquele tempo. Sorrir, conversar naturalmente enquanto passeavam de mãos dadas ao longo do Lungarni, rumo à Ponte Santa Trinita para assistir ao pôr-do-sol no rio Arno, foi como escaldar a mão em água quente — e descobrir que gostou.

— Oh, apenas veja isso, Sasuke... — ela apontou para o rio que se tornava um sedoso laço de fogo, aquecendo a famosa face da Ponte Vecchio — a próxima ponte. — Como alguém pode se cansar de olhar para isso?

Permaneceram encostados ombro a ombro, apoiados na ponte, olhando o rio lá embaixo, mas Sasuke se virou na menção daquelas palavras para percorrer aquele rosto tingido de dourado pelo sol e os cabelos que roubavam o brilho do sol.

— Eu não canso — declarou ele.

Fremidos íntimos remexeram no estômago dela, porque Hanabi sabia que Sasuke se referia a ela, não à paisagem. Lançou um olhar para ele.

— Puxa, isso foi piegas — repreendeu —, e muito pouco italiano da sua parte.

— É a verdade.., por que fingir? — retrucou Sasuke, dando de ombros preguiçosamente.

Hanabi foi repentinamente abalada por um tremor de frio, quando a água gelada que aflorava do rio tocou a sua pele.

— Estou com frio — reclamou, afastando-se da ponte para começar a andar de volta ao longo da mesma trilha pela qual vieram, consciente de que deixara Sasuke ainda recostado lá, absorvendo aquela mudança de humor.

Logo a alcançou, com a jaqueta de couro aterrissando sobre os ombros de Hanabi, na companhia de um braço para mantê-la no lugar.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela, um pouco rude demais.

— Prego — se alongou Sasuke, com uma leveza que revelou que ele iria ignorar a mudança de humor, e o braço permaneceu sobre os ombros dela, casual, porém íntimo e possessivo.

— Onde vamos comer? — inquiriu ele mais tarde.

— É cedo demais para jantar.

— Para um italiano, tanto faz. Você prefere voltar para o apartamento agora?

Não, Hanabi não queria. Voltar significava tomar uma decisão a respeito do que viria depois, e sabia que ainda não estava pronta. Mas Hanabi também recordou do gosto de Sasuke pelos restaurantes super chiques, freqüentados pela elite florentina. Etiqueta era tudo naquele lugar, aliada a um código para vestir ao qual aderiam seriamente.

— Algum lugar pequeno e casual, então — concordou Hanabi, cuidadosa.

Sasuke sorriu.

— A sugestão não era necessária, cara mia. — Foi a sua vez de ralhar. — Eu estava pensando naquele lugarzinho que costumávamos freqüentar na Via Delle Donne. Você adorava a panzanella de lá, se me recordo...

Aquela atmosfera cálida e aconchegante era tudo o que Hanabi precisava. Ela relaxou novamente. A comida estava deliciosa e o homem com quem a dividia estava.., perfeito.

Sasuke sentou do lado oposto da mesa miúda, com a luz das velas cintilando na face dourada, e deu a ela petiscos de comida com as pontas dos dedos compridos, enchendo a moça de vinho branco seco e cristalino. E Sasuke conversou, hipnotizando Hanabi com os timbres graves da voz encharcada em intimidade, e fez isso em italiano para forçá-la a se concentrar nele apenas. Quando Hanabi falava, Sasuke mergulhava os olhos para admirar os lábios se movendo, beijando com aqueles olhos para fazer tiritar os lábios, então estalava o olhar de volta para os seus olhos, para que Hanabi se desse conta de que sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Era a preliminar de uma longa sedução, ela sabia disso, pois fora capturada pelo mesmo feitiço muitas vezes antes. Sasuke fazia amor com ela com os olhos, com a voz, com cada arma íntima que possuía na sua artilharia super-sensual.

— Por quê? — Hanabi perguntou de súbito.

— Porque eu quero você — respondeu, sem ao menos tentar interpretar a pergunta de outra maneira.

Culpas e tudo mais? Estava prestes a desafiá-lo quando as pontas dos dedos de Sasuke vieram repousar contra a sua boca.

— Não me questione, pergunte a si mesma o que quer.

Ela o queria, admitiu. Hanabi sempre o quis. Queria que essa noite durasse para sempre e que o passado desaparecesse, e que a tristeza de amanhã nunca chegasse.

Assim, Hanabi deixou que Sasuke a beijasse, assim que saíram do restaurante, as mãos dele gentilmente cravadas nos seus ombros sob a jaqueta de couro, o leve roçar dos corpos como um aperitivo provocante do que estava por vir.

No caminho de volta até o carro, Sasuke repentinamente deixou a companhia de Hanabi com uma desculpa murmurada, e desapareceu no interior de uma daquelas lojinhas que vendiam de tudo. Saiu de lá minutos depois carregando uma caixa, a qual entregou para Hanabi com um sorriso assimétrico. Era uma caixa de trufas cobertas de chocolate, outra confirmação do que estavam prestes a fazer mais tarde, porque sempre costumavam apreciar trufas cobertas de chocolate, um levando à boca do outro, reclinados na cama, ainda envergando na pele nua a florescência de um acasalamento lento e demorado.

Sasuke estava arrancando todos os obstáculos para recriar a velha mágica. E Hanabi se quedou tão ocupada, enrubescendo, que quase deixou escapar a outra mão de Sasuke, que escorregou um pequeno objeto para dentro do bolso dele e, mesmo assim, presumiu que aquilo fosse apenas um maço de cédulas de euro, e remeteu o incidente para as profundezas da sua mente, a favor de... outras coisas.

Continuaram a caminhar em direção ao Duomo, enquanto o prognóstico ditava o ritmo da própria pulsação terna. Entraram no carro assim que aquela pulsação acelerou. Percorreram o trajeto sem se falar, o que precipitou tudo ainda mais. Desceram do carro e chegaram ao elevador do térreo. Sasuke estendeu uma das mãos para pressionar o botão, ao mesmo tempo em que puxou Hanabi para perto com a outra.

— Você está tremendo — disse ele.

Hanabi tentou rir mas não funcionou, então a boca de Sasuke capturou a sua e se beijaram tão profundamente que ela não teve a noção se o elevador havia chegado, até que Sasuke se afastou para manobrá-los para dentro do espaço metálico. Sasuke a escorou contra a parede com o próprio corpo, enquanto ativava o código de segurança. Subiram pelo elevador, as mãos de Sasuke acopladas nos quadris de Hanabi, e os lábios comprimindo beijos delicados por todo o seu rosto.

Hanabi não repeliu Sasuke. Não dissera um não para isso, então por que começara a se sentir ansiosa, conforme chegava mais perto do ponto a partir do qual iria ter que se mover além de só dizer não? A porta do elevador se abriu; os corpos se separaram do lado de fora.

Tudo permaneceu igual... tudo. As paredes creme, o piso marchetado — Apoio posicionado em cima da arca. Luzes elétricas arderam, ativadas gentilmente por um comando automático, por isso ninguém entrava ali no escuro. Ela se moveu sob pernas frágeis, o coração batendo esquisito no peito.

Queria mesmo isso?

Sasuke estava atrás dela.., bem atrás dela. A porta do elevador se fechou, e Sasuke virou Hanabi ao contrário, de modo que ficasse de frente para ele de novo, capturando os seus olhos e mantendo o passado seguramente amalgamado no presente, com a luxuriante promessa sombria queimando dentro de si. A jaqueta foi retirada dos ombros e atirada de lado. As mãos de Sasuke substituíram-na, cercando os ombros macios, depois atacando em descendência pelos braços, antes de se moverem na direção da base palpitante da espinha, onde ele a pressionou num contato arquejante contra o corpo dele, e recapturou a sua boca com um intenso beijo que fez os pontos interrogativos voarem para longe.

Foram para o quarto, a porta trancando-os dentro do seu mundo cuidadosamente construído, onde nenhuma força exterior tinha permissão para se intrometer. Hanabi colocou a caixa de trufas de lado numa mesinha, depois cingiu os braços tenros ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke, a cabeça inclinada lateralmente, na medida em que a boca procurava pela dele novamente, os lábios separados, cálidos e latentes num convite. A respiração estremeceu de dentro dele quando aceitou o convite, e estremeceu de novo, quando Hanabi rolou a língua em volta dos tecidos mais profundos da sua boca.

Estavam unidos — já mesmo sem o que estava por vir. Sempre fora assim com eles.

Se beijaram por séculos, ambos imersos sob uma bruma sensual, intensa e sombria. Sasuke atacou os braços, atacou o corpo, deslizou as mãos embaixo dos cabelos e, lentamente, deslizou o fecho do vestido para baixo. Hanabi suspirou àquela carícia prazerosa dos dedos, sobre a carne suave como seda das costas, se esticando e arqueando em perfeito acordo com as demandas de Sasuke, que exigia que ela erguesse os braços para que pudesse lhe despir o vestido. Os punhos justos das mangas agarraram nas mãos, e Sasuke deu um puxão rigoroso para libertá-las. Em seguida, colheu os pulsos de Hanabi, beijando-os, como se para amainar aquela pequena cena de violência porque a violência não tinha permissão para estar entre eles naquele aposento. Isso pertencia ao passado, quando se apaixonaram um pelo outro numa fúria de lascívia desimpedida.

Não, não lembre daquilo — pensou ela, assim que outro momento de indecisão fremiu na sua pele.

O vestido flutuou até o chão, e Sasuke seguiu o seu curso com o brilho soturno dos olhos, ao passo que as mãos se moveram para destravar o fecho do sutiã. As taças atraentes de renda azul penderam ao largo de duas esferas lívidas, com cristas intumescidas de um cor-de-rosa inabalável. Lambeu uma delas, e Hanabi liberou um engasgo de prazer, fechando os olhos para aquele indesejável momento de dúvida em favor disso. Os ombros se endireitaram, a cabeça latejando com eles, assim como para erguer os seios para cima, na direção dos lábios de Sasuke.

Sasuke riu; foi um ruído suave e grave de reconhecimento. Ela sempre fora uma amante deliciosamente receptiva. Ele moveu a língua para o outro seio e evocou a mesma reação. Poderia deixá-la em um estado perfeito fazendo apenas isso, nada mais.

Mas não essa noite, disse a si mesmo, e remetia as mãos para investir sobre a pele dela como cetim, gentilmente moldando o corpo esguio e, em seguida, trazendo as coxas comprimidas na densidade ansiosa entre as suas. Hanabi sentiu a estocada do pênis e se moveu contra ele, instintiva e sem reservas para deleitar os sentidos de Sasuke.

— Tire a minha roupa — disse ele.

Hanabi abriu os olhos, lerdos de melancolia para focalizar, mas sorrindo um sorriso sensual de sereia quando conseguiu. Esticou-se para abrir os botões, alisando o tecido para o lado, de modo a desnudar o poder acumulado dentro do peito dele, e arranhando as unhas transversalmente entre os pêlos vigorosos, que recobriam finamente a encouraçada pele morena e dourada. A camisa caiu e ela pendeu para a frente, trilhando de um peitoral volumoso ao outro com beijos tépidos e molhados, enquanto os dedos foram baixar o zíper, já que, assim, poderiam deslizar para dentro e explorar.

Foi um toque como nenhum outro. Sasuke cerrou os olhos assim que a onda de desejo rolou sobre ele. A respiração golpeava a garganta e Hanabi murmurou alguma coisa incoerente. Quando abriu os olhos, viu a sua língua traçando um círculo úmido em torno dos lábios, e entendeu por que Hanabi fazia aquilo.

Ela não conseguia esconder nada — nunca pôde. O calor rosnou, do abismo da sua própria essência e, num gemido, Sasuke a ergueu e a carregou para a cama, se curvou para afastar a colcha e, em seguida, a deitou sobre o lençol branco e frio. Hanabi assistiu enquanto Sasuke despia as roupas, ainda sem esconder um detalhe do que queria, quando acompanhou os movimentos dele ao se despojar das meias de seda e da calcinha azul, as pernas bem torneadas pairando sobre o linho branco, ofertando olhares atormentados de aprisco feminino, ocultos sob uma nuvem lustrosa de bronze.

A boca de Sasuke queria arrebatar e tomar posse. Porém, ainda não, pensou ele, dando à própria mão o prazer de escorregar entre as coxas infatigáveis, conforme se chegava mais para perto, deixando a boca livre para tomar, da boca faminta e predadora de Hanabi, o que fosse necessário.

Beijaram, tocaram, rolaram juntos, e quando Sasuke mergulhou os dedos dentro dela, Hanabi gemeu num deleite trêmulo. Sabia tudo a respeito dela, onde tocar, o que fazer para lançá-la no espaço.

— Preciso de você. — Hanabi continuava dizendo de novo e de novo. — Preciso de você.., preciso de você — até que Sasuke ficou tonto de ouvir aquilo, com triunfo, com uma necessidade só dele que se acumulava ao ardor.

As mãos de Hanabi não estavam imóveis. Sasuke podia conhecer Hanabi por dentro e por fora, mas ela era tão familiarizada quanto ele, em relação ao seu corpo. Sabia onde investir para fazer os sentidos de Sasuke rosnarem, sabia como atormentá-lo para receber uma resposta incandescente, até que o seu sangue fervesse e a respiração se tomasse entrecortada. No momento em que Sasuke deixou que ela o guiasse para dentro de si, já estava perdido para tudo o mais, exceto para Hanabi e aquele prazer devastador.

Ela arqueou os lábios numa recepção esfaimada; Sasuke cravou a sua estocada profunda e súbita, sem nenhuma contenção. Hanabi se agarrou onde pôde e ele a cavalgou, como um homem que caça alguma coisa a qual jamais perdeu. O calor dos sentidos eletrificados de Hanabi, aquela estreiteza, envolveram toda a extensão da sua lança. As bocas se fundiram, os corações trovejaram, ambos com a carne banhada em suor, os membros puxando ou agarrando, todas as partes estremecendo numa jornada quente e de tirar o fôlego, em direção ao tórrido final.

Hanabi desabou primeiro, levando Sasuke consigo, a reação encrespada do seu orgásmo excitando arrebatadamente o dele. Sasuke gemeu e permaneceu gemendo, a cada punhalada trêmula do corpo, que liberou o seu sumo ao ritmo dos músculos latentes que, vorazmente, os mantinha reunidos lá dentro.

Finalmente retardou o ritmo, o fluxo acelerado e firme dos sentidos se estabilizaram, a tensão cessou e Sasuke se deu conta que Hanabi arcava com todo o seu peso. Escorregou para o lado dela, depois reclinou de bruços com os olhos fechados, esperando que aquela enchente platinada de intensa saciedade atingisse um refluxo lento.

Depois de algum tempo, recobrou a energia para olhar para Hanabi. Ela não se movera em absoluto. Equilibrando-se sobre um antebraço, Sasuke olhou para baixo, e viu que os olhos dela ainda estavam cerrados e parecia pálida. Será que a machucou? A ansiedade dardejou a tensão de volta aos seus ombros, porque houve momentos em que esteve tão perdido em trevas que chegou a rosnar na sua mente.

— Você está bem? — perguntou secamente, e tocou os lábios nos lábios macios de Hanabi, depois gentilmente afastou com os dedos as mechas úmidas de cabelo da face dela, O seu hummrn... preguiçoso nadou através dele como num rio de alívio.

— Então abra as pálpebras e olhe para mim — ordenou ele. — Eu não gosto quando você fica deitada tão imóvel.

— Você é tão maravilhoso, sabia? — Contou a ele suavemente.

No mais autêntico estilo machão, Sasuke aquiesceu com um sorriso preguiçoso, depois afagou os lábios dela com outro beijo. Ele acabara de apreciar a mais fascinante experiência de toda a sua vida, e conseguiu levar aquela mulher consigo. Por isso se sentia maravilhoso.

— Trufas — anunciou Hanabi subitamente, passando de um estado de imobilidade saciada para a transmissão ao vivo, em um único piscar de olhos.

Permitindo que ela se remexesse debaixo dele, Sasuke deitou de lado e observou, através de olhos zombeteiros e escuros de sono, quando Hanabi pulou da cama e zanzou pelo quarto para recolher a caixa de trufas recobertas de chocolate do lugar onde a pusera, na mesinha ao lado da porta.

Assim que Hanabi pegou a caixa, algo começou a importuná-la no fundo da sua mente. Se virou de volta lentamente, franzindo o cenho para as trufas cobertas de chocolate, na medida em que tentava captar o que quer que poderia ser aquela coisa insignificante.

Foi então que aquilo a atingiu como um flashback ofuscante, explodindo adiante para passar novamente. Viu Sasuke sair do carro, envergando o mesmo sorriso no rosto que tinha quando lhe entregou a caixa de trufas. Mas foi o que a outra mão fazia que ela estava focalizando agora. Pensou que Sasuke estivesse deslizando alguns euros dobrados para dentro do bolso. Podia ver tão claramente agora, que não podia acreditar que cometera um erro tão estúpido!

Sasuke não entrou naquela loja para comprar trufas! Isso foi apenas uma justificativa.

Um pacote de preservativos. Sasuke comprou preservativos, em antecipação àquele cuidadosamente acalentado festim de amor!

— Não posso olhar para você sem querer estar dentro de você — murmurou ele, numa raspada grave e sombria.

O queixo se contraiu bruscamente, quando Hanabi ergueu a face para olhar para ele. Estava deitado no típico modo relaxado de Sasuke, de lado, com a cabeça morena escorada sobre uma das mãos, e a perna longa e poderosa casualmente curvada. A pose nua não escondia nada. Nem a largura do peito, nem a extensão do seu longo torso recoberto de pêlos escuros. Nem encobria aquela moita de pêlos encaracolados que jazia à volta do sexo.

Hanabi começou a tremer, de fúria ou de terror — não estava certa, provavelmente, uma combinação de ambos.

— Seu idiota! — Atirou nele. — Eu odeio você!


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO VI

— Cosa? — Os sombrios olhos lânguidos de Sasuke denotavam surpresa e atordoamento.

— Eu o-odeio você — repetiu Hanabi. — Você sabia que estava desprotegido na primeira vez, e nem se deu ao trabalho de me contar?

Sasuke sentou na cama, um vinco arqueando as sobrancelhas rentes sobre a arcada do nariz.

— Sobre o que você está falando?

— Preservativos — esclareceu ela. — V-você comprou alguns essa noite, na loja onde adquiriu as trufas. Eu vi você colocar um pacote no bolso da calça.

— Sí — confirmou, sem enxergar o problema. — Jogamos com o destino da última vez — admitiu. — Não iria arriscar a mesma sorte desta vez.., por que você está me olhando?

Porque estava se tornando pior a cada segundo. Como o indício de um alarme estridente, Hanabi deixou cair a caixa de trufas para começar a catar as calças dele, caídas no chão. Dedos trêmulos imergiram dentro de um bolso e afloraram com um pacote embrulhado em celofane.

Ela nem precisou falar. Sasuke viu o pacote e entendeu.

— Idiota — resfolegou, então teve o mais absoluto e professo descaramento de lhe oferecer um sorriso preguiçosamente acanhado. — Nós nunca gostamos dessas coisas, não é cara mia? Atrapalhava demais quando estávamos sob a influência de forças muito mais coercitivas.

Hanabi lançou o pacote sobre Sasuke. Aquilo colidiu contra um ombro de bronze divinal, e depois caiu com uma precisão irônica bem no colo.

— Eu nunca vou perdoar você — disse para Sasuke, furiosamente. — Como você pôde correr riscos dessa natureza comigo, Sasuke? Como você pôde! — esbravejou.

Sasuke olhou fixamente para Hanabi por um momento mais e, em seguida, o seu próprio humor se alterou.

— Ambos aceitamos os riscos, cara — argumentou pesarososo. — Nos atiramos um sobre o outro sem raciocinar muito a respeito de tudo, caso se lembre. Não foi um deslize unilateral.

— Eu não estava tentando dizer que era.

— Então, por que está tão zangada? — Estalou, rolando para fora da cama para aterrissar de pé do outro lado.

Hanabi mal podia expelir qualquer palavra por cima do grumo de fúria incrédula que lhe estrangulava a garganta.

— Estou aqui correndo o perigo real de já ter ficado grávida, e você ainda pergunta por que estou zangada? — disse, sentindo-se asfixiada.

— Grávida? O que é isso? — Inquiriu ele. — Você toma pílula — declarou com suprema confiança, — e esse tipo de piada não é engraçada!

— Pode apostar que não é engraçada — Hanabi bufou esquentada. — Porque eu não estou tomando pílula... por que diabos você acha que estou tão furiosa?

— Madonna mia — resmungou Sasuke, — estávamos falando de riscos diferentes.

— Quais riscos diferentes? — disparou nele, atônita.

— Por que você não está tomando a pílula?

— Por que você comprou os preservativos se acreditava que eu estava tomando pílula?

Sasuke não respondeu. Ao invés disso, agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço e se empurrou de costas sobre ela, deixando Hanabi administrar os escassos segundos sufocantes a seguir para tirar as próprias conclusões, o que ela fez, um engasgo abalado de desânimo.

— O que você não está dizendo aqui — enfatizou muito lentamente — é que tem consentido em praticar sexo do com outras mulheres, e ainda assim não pensou em me proteger quanto a minha saúde?

— Não estou acreditando nessa conversa — Sasuke se voltou para Hanabi enraivecido. — Eu não consenti em praticar sexo arriscado e sou perfeitamente saudável!

— Oh, você é tão otimista a respeito disso!.

— Si! — declarou ele.

— Se é isso mesmo, e você pensou obviamente que eu estava tomando a pílula, então por que se deu ao trabalho de comprar os...?

A resposta chegou antes que Hanabi pudesse terminar a pergunta. O semblante subitamente retesado que assomou o rosto de Sasuke foi como uma reação física de confirmação. Os preservativos foram comprados para a proteção dele. Sasuke pensou que ele estivesse se arriscando com ela.

Hanabi parou de tremer. Isso era incrível, ponderou, o quanto um banho gelado de verdade podia ser tranqüilizante. Era a vilã nessa história, aquela que levava vários homens para a cama.

E Sasuke era o homem que já a magoara muito além da conta.

— Saia do meu quarto — disse-lhe, então se virou e andou até o banheiro, deixando a porta fechada atrás de si com o golpe violento de um dos pés assim que entrou.

A porta mal conseguira se enquadrar no batente quando foi escancarada de novo por mãos iradas.

— Eu não quis dizer o que pensou que eu quis dizer — um Sasuke ainda despido proferiu, duramente.

— Sim, você quis, — Arrancando um roupão de banho do gancho atrás da porta, Hanabi se enrolou nele.

— Eu neguei a sua acusação — definiu enraivecido — o que não significa que estivesse atirando a culpa em você!

Não, Hanabi pensou amargamente, o seu silêncio fizera isso por ele.

— Mas estivemos separados por dois anos e ninguém, homem ou mulher, em pleno juízo, corre riscos desnecessários hoje em dia!

— Você correu... duas vezes! — espocou Hanabi.

— E assim, cara, você também — revidou Sasuke.

Não havia resposta para aquilo e, em lugar disso, pegou toalha e a atirou em Sasuke.

— Cubra-se — disse com desgosto, e tentou passar por ele, porém Sasuke a deteve com uma das mãos no seu braço.

— Fique bem aqui onde está — comandou soturnamente. — Nós temos um problema e precisamos conversar.

— Eu acho que já fizemos isso o suficiente. — Hanabi tentou se livrar aos empurrões.

Mas Sasuke não iria permitir.

— Há dois anos você me tirou o chão onde eu pisava —atirou nela, asperamente. — Agora está fazendo a mesma coisa comigo outra vez!

— Onde você acha que eu estou pisando? — gritou ela. —Você me dirigiu o pior insulto que um homem pode devotar à mulher dentro da qual acabara de afogar o próprio corpo!

— Eu peço desculpas.

— Não é o bastante — golpeou Hanabi.

Os dedos de Sasuke se crisparam.

— Então o que você quer que eu diga?

— Nada! — Ela se sentia tão gelada como se tivesse gelo correndo nas veias. — Eu só quero que você saia deste quarto!

— Mas não posso fazer isso. Você poderia estar carregando o meu filho...

— Oh... não diga isso! — Hanabi rodeou Sasuke, o cabelo esvoaçante, a face lívida, lágrimas começando a embaçar os olhos. — Eu não quero ter um filho seu!

Se alguma coisa pôs uma tampa sobre aquela confusão desgraçada então foi aquela declaração. Um soluço estrangulado escapou. Sasuke respondeu aquilo com um palavrão entredentes, depois soltou o braço dela e se afastou de Hanabi, enrolando a toalha em torno do traseiro liso, bronzeado e rijamente esculpido.

Vendo a caixa de trufas jogada no chão. Sasuke estancou para pegar e colocá-la de volta sobre a mesinha, com uma pancada surda que denunciou sentimentos que pelejavam dentro dele. A mão voltou para o seu pescoço, implacavelmente agarrada ao nódulo de tensão que ameaçava trincar os músculos daquela região.

Uma parte dele procurava as palavras que representariam a feiúra do que acabara de acontecer, mas outra parte — a zangada — dizia para deixar para lá, porque a verdade era a verdade, mesmo se fosse uma verdade amarga de engolir.

Sasuke havia pensado sobre si mesmo em relação àquela coisa do risco. Hanabi tinha um histórico sexual o qual não podia se dar ao luxo de ignorar. Quantos nomes de "namorados" diferentes Hinata não sublinhava nas conversas, naquela sua obstinada determinação de manter o nome de Hanabi vivo na cabeça dele? Hinata poderia, realmente, acreditar que saber que Hanabi estava levando a vida adiante, enquanto a sua própria estagnara, fazia com que se sentisse ótimo?

Hinata... Permitira a si mesmo esquecer sobre Hinata e o irmão Itachi nesse afã de loucura. Soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos em um retrato da bela porém levemente obsessiva cunhada, a qual costumava comparar com uma faísca de eletricidade viajando ao longo de um circuito infinito de fios, sustentados pela dedicação paciente e vigorosa de Itachi. Aquela faísca fora apagada em companhia do seu sustentáculo, deixando para trás uma família despedaçada, uma menininha órfã e Hanabi, que fora golpeada por essa tragédia, sem contar que ele a abalava ainda mais.

Dio — pensou Sasuke. Presumivelmente, não devia ser assim. Magoar Hanabi não fazia parte dos seus planos. O seu único objetivo, quando saíram naquela tarde, era fazer com que Hanabi se lembrasse de como costumava ser tudo tão bom entre eles, e não o quanto desagradável poderia ser. Queria ela receptiva para o que poderiam conseguir se ambos o desejassem demasiado o bastante... antes que intentasse acertá-la em cheio com a grande proposta.

Após o amor, enquanto compartilhassem uma trufa com cobertura de chocolate. O planejamento fora meticuloso. Havia até uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças gelando no congelador, prontas para ajudá-los a celebrar, assim que ela tivesse dito sim ao seu discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado.

Agora, tudo o que lhe restava era um bloco de gelo, detido em algum lugar às suas costas odiando-o até as entranhas, o que o deixou pensando intensamente sobre que diabos deveria fazer agora, a fim de reverter a situação.

Então, Dio, pensou de novo. Onde estava com a cabeça? Nada mudara por aqui, exceto o clima no qual a parte seguinte aconteceu, e o impulso principal da sua discussão!

Abaixando a mão do pescoço, Sasuke se virou para encarar Hanabi. Ela ainda estava na porta do banheiro, parecendo tão receptiva à razão quanto um gato seria ao rato que mantém preso entre os dentes.

Seria ele mesmo um rato? Ao inferno, se fosse, pensou inflexível, e se aprumou em prontidão para o que estava prestes a dizer a seguir.

— Case-se comigo — anunciou, reduzindo o discurso. —Então tudo isso deixará de ser um problema.

Um frio bloco de pedra de silêncio pairou em seguida. Hanabi continuava a fitá-lo através daqueles olhos de perolas e Sasuke recebeu uma sensação muito, muito erótica através do pescoço que o fez pensar sobre gatos e ratos e... dentes.

Então Hanabi se moveu, e aquela sensação erótica se espraiou pelo corpo de Sasuke, empoçando no seu sexo.

— Bem, dizer aquilo deve ter magoado você... — Hanabi alongou as palavras, ironicamente.

— Não — negou Sasuke.

Hanabi sentiu a boca retrair-se um sorrisinho gelado em resposta. Será que Sasuke pensava que não havia notado o modo como ele se aprumara, antes de fazer aquela sugestão ultrajante?

E ficava ainda mais ultrajante, depois das farpas que haviam acabado de trocar. Sasuke ainda a odiava e se ressentia sob todo aquele desejo palpitante, que ela podia ver retumbando naquele peito magnífico. Hanabi tinha certeza disso agora... como não poderia ter?

— Eu não vou ter um filho seu. — Hanabi declarou aquilo com firmeza, agarrando o dilema daquela proposta e o espremendo até perder a vida, antes que se tornasse um monstro aterrorizante na sua cabeça. — E mesmo que eu fosse azarada o bastante para engravidar, eu só preciso me lembrar de Hinata para medir as minhas chances de carregar um bebê durante noves meses completos.

— Não diga isso. — Sasuke franziu a testa. — Você não é a sua irmã. Você...

— Então, se levarmos a hipótese de casamento em consideração à mais exígua possibilidade de eu estar grávida, é realmente estúpido — ela o interrompeu. — Entretanto, mesmo se eu estivesse grávida, e conseguisse carregar o bebê até o fim, eu não me casaria com um homem que pensa não só que sou promíscua, mas irresponsável em relação a isso!

— Eu não penso que você é promíscua! — Negou ele. — E nós não vamos voltar a esse ponto.

— Não pode confiar que eu permaneça fiel, então!

— Eu posso confiar — insistiu ele.

O queixo dela empinou, olhos claros desafiando o suíno mentiroso a provar aquela proclamação.

— Com quem eu estava planejando me encontrar na noite em que você veio até o meu apartamento em Londres? — provocou ela.

A ruga apagou as duas barras negras das sobrancelhas de Sasuke bem juntas. — Como eu poderia saber?

— Você me ouviu fazer duas ligações telefônicas — ambas para homens — e maquinou algumas suposições bem rápidas de que ambos eram meus amantes! Isso me torna matéria para esposa bastante rameira e indigna de confiança, você não acha? Acrescente aqueles dois amantes ao meu comportamento irresponsável em relação ao sexo, e qualquer um deles poderia ser o pai dessa criança fictícia!

Sasuke dispensou aquela linha de argumentação, com um estalo impaciente dos longos dedos de uma das mãos.

— Uma daquelas ligações foi para uma mulher.

— Quem contou isso?

— Kiba Inuzuka — replicou Sasuke. — Ele ligou para cá outro dia, para conversar com você, enquanto você estava no hospital. Eu fiz a pergunta, ele me deu um relatório completo.

Sasuke de fato sondou o seu sócio de negócios atrás de informações sobre Alex?

— E você chama isso de confiar em mim?

— Pare com isso — rangeu. irritado. — Você acha que sou algum idiota? Se você não está tomando pílula é porque não tem um relacionamento. E não recomece a falação sobre se meter com amantes — dispensou com outro estalo daquela mão, assim que Hanabi abriu a boca para responder. — Isso é um assunto grave demais para atirarmos insultos um no outro. Se você estiver grávida, é porque eu a deixei assim, um caso no qual eu iria querer que contasse comigo. Se você tiver que passar pelo que Hinata passou, então quero estar ao seu lado, para apoiar você como Itachi apoiou Hinata. Por isso, estou aqui lhe oferecendo um compromisso sério. —Sasuke começou a andar em direção a ela, cercando uma brecha que Hanabi não queria fechada. — Estou lhe oferecendo casamento — agora — antes que o tempo de concepção possa se tornar um debate. Estou oferecendo isso sem nenhum preconceito do passado se metendo no caminho. E eu apreciaria que me desse uma resposta honesta e não preconceituosa, em lugar de sarcasmo afiado.

Hanabi agüentou firme, estudando a face e as mãos expressivas dele com fascínio, ao passo que ouvia as dinâmicas persuasivas do cérebro inteligente, conforme Sasuke formulava a sua oferta destacando todos os pontos positivos do casamento, e ignorando os negativos como... nenhum amor, nenhum respeito, nenhum compromisso emocional, nenhuma menção à reação horrorizada da família dele.

Hanabi sentiu como se fosse uma empresa da qual Sasuke tentava assumir o controle. Ele estava sendo muito frio e prático, e mesmo um pouco arrogante, apesar da arrogância ser mais uma característica atraente do seu talento para vendas. Seu motivo ulterior? No momento, ela não conseguia pensar em nenhum, Hanabi estava assaz absorvida pelo poder sedutor que esse homem possuía quando se transformava no bom negociante. Hanabi sempre gostou disso, caía como uma boba completa, desde a primeira vez. Era só acionar o modo profissional de Sasuke, discutindo os rudimentos de administração de empresas, que Hanabi o despiria com os olhos enquanto ele falasse,

Ela o viu operar esse tipo de mágica numa sala cheia de mulheres duronas, enquanto dava uma palestra numa convenção feminina de negócios. No instante em que terminou, não havia uma mulher sequer no recinto que não estivesse fantasiando sobre Sasuke. Hanabi fora a felizarda a ficar a sós com ele, entretanto, e a alcançar a fantasia.

Podia sentir o mesmo empuxo carismático agora, tentando arrastá-la na direção dele como um ímã. A voz era sedutora, o bonito sotaque era sedutor, a maneira expressiva como usava as mãos fazia com que você as visualizasse deslizando sobre a sua pele. A boca séria que fingia não saber que isso acontecia era sedutora; os olhos sérios que aguardavam, educadamente, que lhe oferecesse uma resposta, a estavam seduzindo a proferir a resposta que Sasuke queria ouvir.

Ele era letal, reconheceu Hanabi. Mas ela também encontrou a resposta para o motivo ulterior de Sasuke: Sexo.

Podia ser hábil em preservar a máscara do rosto sob controle, porém não estava tendo a mesma sorte com o restante do corpo. Dissera o bastante antes de deitar na cama, observando-a quando ela foi buscar a caixa de trufas. Eu não consigo olhar para você sem querer ficar dentro de você, confessara ele. O que poderiam fazer um pelo outro ainda saltava em volta dos sentidos dele, com um desejo de fazer tudo de novo e de novo.

Sasuke estava viciado na vadia que sempre tivera a perícia sensual instintiva para revirá-lo do avesso. Então por que não casar com ela? Era a sua resposta muito máscula para um problema mesquinho. Se não acontecesse a traição de Hanabi, Sasuke haveria comprometido a si mesmo de corpo e alma, e sem um único arrependimento pelo status de solteiro perdido. Ainda queria fazer aquilo porque, a despeito de tudo o que acontecera, o sexo ainda era irracionalmente bom. E o irresistível toque adocicado da proposta ultrajante dele era que pudesse ter tudo aquilo sem a velha baboseira emocional atrapalhando.

Hanabi chamava isso de pensar sobre o próprio umbigo, enxergar uma chance de ganhar o bolo e comê-lo ao mesmo tempo. Em algum instante durante a última hora, Hanabi fora elevada ao seu ideal de mulher perfeita. Uma mulher. em outras palavras, a qual seria absolutamente genial possuir como um acessório permanente na sua cama, mas que não esperaria, ou tomaria, nada além disso de Sasuke, uma vez que estivessem fora do leito.

O bastardo nem se incomodou em mencionar a família querida, ou o fato de que todos haviam acabado de passar pelos sete piores dias das suas vidas inteiras, e ainda que o pior dia estava por vir. Esta era uma janela de oportunidade e Sasuke não iria deixar que a chance passasse por ele.

Hanabi sentiu frio congelada pelo cálculo de Sasuke, a velocidade com a qual podia avaliar e decidir. Sasuke fizera isso com Hanabi antes — dois anos atrás neste mesmo apartamento, quando adentrou um cenário francamente suspeito, avaliou e chegou a uma decisão na ofuscante velocidade da luz. Aquele foi o momento em que Hanabi se transformara em uma vadia aos olhos dele, e nada que ela dissesse posteriormente pôde mudar aquela crença.

Hanabi estremeceu, sentiu tanto frio. Por dentro — por fora e se flagrou lutando uma batalha com a língua que desejava falar a verdade sem pensar. O que Sasuke faria se ela trouxesse tudo aquilo à tona novamente? — imaginou. Ele reagiria como fez na última vez, acusando-a de ousar aviltar a irmã com os próprios pecados?

E o que Hinata teria feito? — então se lembrou. A irmã havia implorado a ela que não dissesse nada. Implorou a ela que compreendesse por que nunca poderia contar a verdade para Sasuke, nem mesmo pelo bem-estar de Hanabi.

— Ele vai contar a Itachi. Como não? Se fosse ao contrário, eu teria que contar a você ou não poderia viver comigo mesma!

Aquelas palavras agora estavam incendiando seu coração para sempre. Porque a despeito de tudo que Hinata havia dito, ela tinha contado a Sasuke, havia tentado salvar a si mesma à custa do casamento de Hinata com Itachi.

Mas Sasuke se recusou a acreditar.

Hinata era a mulher perfeita na visão perfeita de todo mundo, em contrapartida, Hanabi deveria ser a pecadora.

A opinião de Sasuke não estaria prestes a mudar só porque descobriu que não podia manter as mãos afastadas dela. Ele ainda iria se ressentir da presença dela na sua vida, e nunca confiaria nela a sós com homem algum e, provavelmente, usaria o sexo como um meio bastante notável de punição exigente por traí-lo. Assim, ela deveria dizer: Acredita em mim sobre Hinata e eu posso considerar a sua proposta — ou dizer...?

— A minha resposta é não — anunciou Hanabi, depois virou e andou de volta para o banheiro, sentindo vontade de disparar para casa feito um raio dessa vez, antes de afundar no assento do vaso sanitário para enterrar o rosto nas mãos trêmulas e, silenciosamente, chorar até os olhos esvaziarem.

Porque sabia que, a despeito do sermão árduo e demorado, esteve apenas a uma ponta de língua de distância de manchar a imagem da pobre irmã aos olhos de Sasuke para sempre, insistindo que ele escutasse a verdade. Até possuía provas para sustentar sua história, embora não aqui, mas em Londres.

Sasuke se detinha, com o ruído daquele raio deslizando de volta para casa retinindo nos ouvidos, e estava furioso por ter se dedicado tanto por aquele frio e mesquinho não.

Quem ela pensava que era, recusando a sua oferta francamente generosa? Hanabi tinha sorte por estar recebendo uma. Pensava que ele queria se ligar a uma sereia inata, com olhos constantemente à procura do próximo homem'?

Mas se estava grávida de um filho dele. Na sua mente, aquilo já era uma proclamação de fato — havia de ser, ou seus argumentos se esfacelariam em poeira aos seus pés. Se a bruxa acreditava que ele iria permitir que fosse embora carregando a criança consigo, então estava prestes a levar um baque muito grande.

Girando nos saltos, Sasuke caminhou para fora do quarto de Hanabi, e desceu o corredor até o próprio aposento. Uma vez seguramente trancado, foi tomar uma ducha — enquanto planejava a sua próxima linha de ataque.

Houve um momento, assim que a raiva esfriou e começou a pensar como um homem racional outra vez, que Sasuke questionou que diabos estava tentando fazer a si mesmo, ao se envolver com Hanabi novamente.

Confiança? Sasuke jamais poderia confiar nela! Hanabi estava certa quando o fez entender isso.

Realmente queria um futuro de dúvidas eternas, sobre com quem Hanabi está quando não está com ele?

Não, sabia muito bem que não.

Claro que Sasuke não poderia confiar em Hanabi. Assim como não poderia ousar confiar no próprio julgamento, no que se referia a ela, porque se qualquer um sugerisse que Hanabi andava fazendo estripulias pelas costas dele, dois anos atrás, Sasuke teria gargalhado na cara do indivíduo.., antes de deixá-lo arriado em nocaute.

Os velhos sentimentos sombrios retornaram com vingança. Empurrando a cabeça para trás sob o jato do chuveiro, enxaguou o xampu e viu imagens daquela tarde quando teve que voltar inesperadamente para casa, de modo a encontrar Hanabi parada na entrada do quarto, tentando impedi-lo de enxergar a verdade.

E que verdade.

— O que você está fazendo aqui de volta? — Ela não poderia aparentar estar mais horrorizada por vê-lo.

— Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo. Você deveria estar em Londres até amanhã.

— Eu voltei mais cedo. — Hanabi tentou empurrar a porta do quarto, para fechá-la atrás de si.

— Assim como eu — ele respondeu ausente. — Precisei de alguns papéis guardados no meu cofre... — O instinto o levou a contorná-la e empurrar a porta, abrindo-a novamente.

— Droga — resmungou ele, quando o sabão ardeu no olho. Desligando o chuveiro, alcançou a toalha e tentou não deixar que a sua mente o conduzisse àquele quarto, à medida em que enxugava o olho ardente.

O quarto estava uma bagunça. A roupa de cama arrancada e estirada pela metade no chão. Reconheceu o cheio de colônia masculina. Não a sua colônia, não a sua cueca samba-calção vermelha de seda, a qual ele calmamente recolheu do emaranhado de lençóis brancos. Sasuke jamais usara roupas de baixo de seda; nunca vestiu laranja. Preferia algodão, preto, branco, cinza.., qualquer droga de cor, menos laranja.

— A quem pertence isso? — Sasuke viu-se girando a tempo de flagrar Hanabi deslizando alguma coisa para dentro de uma gaveta da mesinha-de-cabeceira.

— Eu voltei para e-encontrar isso desse jeito. Eu não sei o-o que...

A mão de Sasuke se estendeu para abrir a gaveta que Hanabi fechou com força. A viu enrijecer e depois começar a tremer, e então baixar os olhos quando ele retirou o pacote de preservativos.

Preservativos, malditos preservativos, pensou perversamente. O malogro da sua maldita vida!

Uma estava faltando.., não que fosse relevante que uma estivesse faltando; o fato de que estivessem lá afinal era o bastante para converter o seu sangue em bílis. Eles não usavam preservativos. E aquela fragrância — aquela maldita fragrância masculina forte que impregnou as suas narinas enquanto permaneceu parado ali, tentando lidar com o que estava sendo forçado a encarar.

— Eu posso explicar... — Hanabi soou gutural e seca, como alguém sofrendo por uma quantidade intolerável de ansiedade e estresse.

Sem pronunciar uma palavra, Sasuke pôs o pacote de volta na gaveta e a fechou, em seguida se virou para olhá-la.

— Antes que você avance para as suas conclusões distorcidas... não fui eu, Sasuke, não fui eu!

— Então, quem foi? — desafiou ele.

O rosto de Hanabi estava lívido, os olhos como valas peroladas de absoluto tormento, lágrimas trilhando as faces e obstruindo a garganta.

— Hinata — sussurrou ela.

Hinata. De todas as desculpas mentirosas que podia ter inventado, Hanabi tinha que escolher jogar a culpa na única pessoa que jamais trairia o seu homem.., jamais. A sua disposição de fazer aquilo com a própria irmã o fez perder a calma. O que se desenrolou em seguida foi um outro pesadelo, que passou a viver dentro dele para sempre, desde então.

Um telefone começou a tocar em algum lugar, resgatando Sasuke das trevas daquele segundo de pesadelo, para descobrir que estava parado no banheiro, olhando fixo para os azulejos de cerâmica que recobriam o piso, para onde escoava a água do seu corpo, formando uma poça ao redor dos pés morenos. Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e avistou sua face no espelho. Não era ele. Era como olhar para um estranho. Um homem sem cor e sem calidez.

Apenas Hanabi poderia fazer isso com ele. E a pedira em casamento novamente?

Puxando um roupão de banho, obrigou-se a caminhar sobre pernas que pareciam insolitamente enrijecidas, como se houvesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Talvez o fizera — correu uma maratona através da agonia, mentiras e decepção.

Sasuke deixou a jaqueta na cadeira, perto do elevador. O celular estava dentro de um dos bolsos, e a passos largos transpôs o apartamento para pegá-lo. A chamada era de Marco, seu assistente. Enrugou a testa pelo tardar da hora e sentiu um estalo duro de irritação, porque se Marco ainda se encontrava no escritório, então provavelmente estava tendo muito trabalho ao tentar acompanhar o seu nível durante a sua ausência.

Estava para terminar a ligação quando Hanabi apareceu. Vestia aquele exíguo pijama azul sob uma fina tira de algodão azul, que pendia aberta a sua frente. O rosto enfezado e brilhante, o cabelo enrolado no alto da cabeça, deixando o pescoço esguio exposto. Os olhos eram como hematomas escuras engastadas num fundo de porcelana branca, e a boca parecia miúda, apertada e... rosa.

A fome rosnou dentro dele, acompanhada de uma autocomiseração que envolvia a si mesma como uma faixa de aço em torno do peito dele. Voltou as costas para Hanabi para escutar, num silêncio implacável, o que quer que Marco lhe perguntava. O pobre-diabo soava embaraçado e enfraquecido. Sasuke conhecia ambos os sentimentos. Hanabi ainda estava ali; Sasuke imaginou o que ela queria.

— Apenas me deixe por essa noite. Marco — ordenou tranqüilamente. — Os negócios não vão descer pelo ralo se você for para casa dormir um pouco.

Terminou a ligação e jogou o celular na jaqueta, depois teve que flexionar os ombros antes de poder convencer a si mesmo a se virar e encarar Hanabi outra vez.

— Sinto muito por me intrometer — desculpou-se rigidamente. — Mas nós deixamos minhas compras no carro e eu preciso pendurar a minha roupa...

Sasuke suspirou diante daquele descuido estúpido, e o pêndulo que balançava as suas emoções sofreu ainda outra guinada violenta. Que espécie de egoísta ele era, para acrescentar ainda algo mais ao estresse dela numa hora como essa?

Interpretando mal a razão do suspiro de Sasuke, Hanabi se encaminhou até ele com a mão esticada.

— Se você me entregar as chaves do carro, eu mesma posso ir até lá e recolher as bolsas.

Deixá-la sozinha num estacionamento de subsolo, a essa hora da noite e vestida desse jeito?

— Não enquanto eu ainda respirar — sibilou, fazendo Hanabi franzir a testa confusa. — Eu vou — foi tudo o que ele disse, e se virou para pegar a carteira e as chaves do carro.

Hanabi esperava na porta do quarto dela, quando Sasuke voltou com as sacolas de compra.

— Obrigada. — Hanabi tomou-as dele.

— Prego — ele replicou.

Ela deu um passo para trás, e fechou a porta na sua cara.

Um súbito impulso intumescente de escancarar a maldita porta e levar aquela desavença adiante quase o levou a fazer exatamente isso. Então o senso comum chegou e, consigo, uma explosão de frustração, a qual o mantinha mirando um punho cerrado que não aterrissou muito bem no revestimento de carvalho.

Depois. Sasuke voltou para o próprio aposento para inflamar em silêncio. Ao passo que Hanabi se atirou na cama para chorar até os olhos esvaziarem, novamente.

Hanabi o odiava mas o amava, e esse era o seu problema mais complicado — ela amava, amava— amava aquele bruto!

O dia seguinte foi um dia que Hanabi torceu para que nunca precisasse enfrentar de novo. A partir do momento em que doou à veste negra todo o peso do que estava prestes a encarar, derivou para fundo, fundo dentro dela mesma.

Encontrou Sasuke no vestíbulo de entrada. Um olhar fugaz na direção dele, de pé em seu sombrio terno escuro, camisa branca e gravata preta, a face lisa intercalada sob a máscara verde-pálido de compostura inquebrantável, e Hanabi percebeu que Sasuke se sentia da mesma forma que ela. Sasuke a estudou brevemente, antes de inquirir inexpressivamente se estaria pronta para partir.

Fredo os conduziu em uma limusine preta, que não fazia nenhuma tentativa de disfarçar o que representava. Até mesmo o dia decidiu envergar um semblante de nuvens acizentadas, como se soubesse que aquele não era um dia para ser preenchido pela cálida luz solar.

Eles não conversaram; ambos mantiveram os rostos meio voltados para as janelas laterais do automóvel, preferindo permanecer imersos nos próprios pensamentos áridos.

Os dois mal teriam se tocado, se Sasuke não houvesse ajudado Hanabi a sair do carro.

Chegaram à casa da mãe de Sasuke para descobrir que toda a vasta e dispersa família Uchiha havia congregado. Todos eram contidos, graves, mas cordatos e solidários em relação a Hanabi, o que foi gentil da parte deles, considerando que tinham conhecimento da antiga relação entre ela e Sasuke —não que qualquer um, exceto os membros mais íntimos da família, soubesse o que aconteceu, apenas que se separaram em amargas circunstâncias. Porém, ainda assim Hanabi apreciou a disposição deles de colocar tudo de lado por hoje, pelo menos — embora alguns não conseguissem evitar de lançar olhares curiosos para Hanabi e Sasuke, que nunca se detinha a mais de um passo de distância do lado dela, apesar de não constatarem a presença um do outro.

No instante em que pisaram fora da casa, tudo tomou uma aparência desértica, onírica. que os conduziu agonizantemente quadro a quadro, através das horas seguintes. A Sra. Uchiha estava consternada. A cada vez que ela vinha abaixo, toda aquela sombria reunião sentia os efeitos dilacerantes. E assistir enquanto ela se agarrava ao filho sobrevivente, como se temendo soltá-lo em caso de vir a perdê-lo também, foi de partir o coração.

Konan e Sakura se agarraram aos maridos, Pain e Sai. Uma das irmãs era mais velha do que o irmão sobrevivente, a outra se intercalava entre Sasuke e Itachi. Ambas eram formidavelmente belas, assim como todos os Uchiha, e aqueles dois homens foram escolhidos para complementar-lhes a aparência ilustre e o sobrenome importante.

Hanabi não se agarrou a ninguém, embora soubesse que Sasuke, de algum modo, conseguiu se manter a um braço do seu alcance todo o tempo, caso ela desmoronasse, mas não o fez, apenas preservou a cabeça baixa e lamentou-se em silêncio sob o véu de renda negra.

Ela quase fendeu ao meio, à primeira vista dos dois caixões adornados por flores. E uma outra vez, mais tarde, quando pisou na igreja e ficou chocada por quantas pessoas se amontoavam lá dentro. Amigos e colegas, presumiu Hanabi, a maioria dos quais eram estranhos para ela, mas não para Itachi e Hinata. No seu coração, todas aquelas pessoas representavam a vida cercando o trágico casal, na medida em que empreendiam a jornada rumo ao repouso final.

Hanabi não verteu lágrimas durante os ofícios. Não fez outra coisa além de ir até onde era instruída a ir, sentar, levantar, ajoelhar, esperar... seguir. A máscara de cera da sua compostura sofreu a pior derrota durante a cerimônia de enterro. A Sra. Uchiha quase entrou em colapso, e Sasuke teve de ampará-la com os dois braços. Sakura chorou, Konan chorou, aquele sítio adornado com flores inteiro parecia oscilar sob o peso opressor do sofrimento de cada um.

Depois partiram em jornada até a casa de campo da família Uchiha, nas cercanias de Fiesole. Era um bonito lugar aprumado com os fabulosos adornos da riqueza, colecionados por séculos e rodeados pelos jardins mais sofisticados. amplos o suficiente para que alguém se perdesse neles. Era um local utilizado por todas as facções da família Uchiha para oferecer festas extravagantes. Hoje tornou-se um lugar amortalhado na tristeza, onde toda a confraria se reuniu para pagar seus respeitos à família.

A Sra. Uchiha foi levada para os seus aposentos privativos, pois assim poderia ter alguns minutos para se recompor. Sasuke, as duas irmãs e seus maridos assumiram o papel de anfitriões, logo que as muitas salas para recepção formal começaram a lotar de pessoas sombrias envergando luto, e de uma equipe de serviçais sobriamente vestidos que se misturou entre eles, carregando bandejas de prata forradas de linho branco que guardavam a chance de alívio.

Hanabi nunca se sentira tão perdida e solitária ao vagar sem propósito de sala a sala, sorrindo educadamente para todos aqueles que lhe ofertaram a sua solidariedade e murmurando todas as frases certas em resposta, porém, sentia-se estranha por dentro, insolitamente deslocada como se não pertencesse àquele lugar, e sabia por que sentia-se daquela maneira.

Ela havia acabado de enterrar a irmã e, mesmo assim, sentiu como se aquela grande onda carregada de pesar dos Uchiha houvesse seqüestrado o seu direito à lamentação. Pensar assim foi bobo, egoísta e injusto da parte dela, mas dizer aquilo a si mesma não demoveu a sensação. Todo mundo falava em italiano e Hanabi não queria falar em inglês. Queria se lembrar da irmã no próprio idioma e gritar o mais alto possível — Deixem-me ter minha irmã de volta!

Alguém pegou no seu braço enquanto entrava e saía de uma sala para a outra, e Hanabi foi empurrada para uma alcova sossegada encravada na lateral da escadaria magnífica. Sasuke avultou sobre ela como uma sombra tenebrosa.

— A fleuma britânica ainda está em voga, vejo eu —falou Sasuke, de um modo sarcasticamente arrastado.


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO VII

Se Sasuke ao menos soubesse o que se passava dentro da cabeça dela, pensou Hanabi.

— Não vi você demonstrando sinais de deixar a compostura falhar — calculou ela, distante.

— Está quebrada por dentro.., sangrando, de fato. — Sasuke a surpreendeu com aquela constatação mal-humorada. —Tome, beba um pouco disso — falou e colocou um copo na sua mão.

— O que é isso? — Hanabi perguntou, receosamente.

— Conhaque. Isso deve ajudar a aquecê-la. Você parece correr o perigo de se transformar numa escultura de gelo.

Hanabi tomou um pouco do conhaque e aborreceu-se logo depois, porque aquilo lhe subira direto aos olhos.

— Não faça assim — ralhou Sasuke.

— Foi você quem começou isso — acusou ela, esticando os olhos bem arregalados para estancar as lágrimas, e ergueu alguns dedos para pressioná-los contra a boca trêmula.

O suspiro de Sasuke acompanhou o toque gentil de um dedo longo, assim que afagou uma mecha solta de cabelo na face de Hanabi. Foi o bastante para fazê-la querer lançar os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e soluçar até o coração esvaziar.

Alguém despontou na periferia do campo de visão do casal. Era Konan; ela deu uma espiada na intimidade daquele pequeno téte-à-téte e se retraiu. A irmã mais velha de Sasuke era uma das pessoas mais sofisticadas que qualquer um desejaria conhecer, porém Konan se esforçou muito para não olhar para Hanabi sem demonstrar a sua recriminação.

— A Mamma desceu e está perguntando por você, Sasuke

— informou ao irmão, enrouquecida.

— Estarei lá em um minuto — disse ele, sem tirar os olhos de Hanabi.

— A Mamma disse que...

— Um minuto, Konan — Sasuke foi incisivo.

Houve uma pausa que fez formigar a fina penugem do corpo de Hanabi e manteve seus olhos rigorosamente fixos no nó negro da gravata de Sasuke. Em seguida, Konan rodopiou para longe, deixando um silêncio desconfortável.

— Isso não foi muito cortês — repreendeu Hanabi.

— Não me sinto inclinado a ser cortês. — Cortou ele em revide. — Na maior parte do tempo desse dia terrível, você parecia uma peça de porcelana, frágil e solitária, que alguém largou e esqueceu de recolher de novo. Eu quero recolher você e nunca mais largar.

Era a vez de Hanabi murmurar um "Não faça assim". Sasuke não tinha o direito de lhe dizer coisas como aquela. Especialmente depois da maneira como a usara na noite anterior.

— Nós precisamos conversar. A noite passada foi uma confusão — disse, concatenando diretamente com os pensamentos dela de novo. — Não deveria haver terminado daquele jeito.

— Eu não quero discutir isso. — Hanabi deu a entender que iria seguir os passos de Konan.

Sasuke bloqueou a saída com um ombro largo que, efetivamente, a deteve presa.

— Nós temos que conversar a respeito — insistiu. —Existem coisas que eu deveria ter dito na noite passada que se perderam no meio da guerra. Mas elas estão a ponto de jorrar e acertar bem na cara de cada um de nós, por isso, preciso que você me escute.

— Escutar o quê... mais insultos?

— Não — ele negou entredentes, rangendo de impaciência. — A coisa sobre o casamento — explicou. — Você é contra se casar comigo pelo bem de nosso filho, mas...

— Não existe nenhum filho! — Hanabi inseriu.

— Sasuke... — Era a voz mais calma de Sakura que interrompia dessa vez, soando muito cautelosa. — Sinto muito perturbar você, mas o Sr. Lorenzo acabou de chegar. Ele quer que...

Uma série de imprecações quase silenciosas deixaram os lábios de Sasuke, enquanto Hanabi fechou os olhos e rogou a Deus para que Sakura não tivesse ouvido o que ela dissera.

— Já estou indo — ferroou ele, com uma impaciência de arreganhar os dentes.

Sakura não estava inclinada a demonstrar sua opinião como a irmã mais velha fizera, porque caminhou ao largo sem ao menos proferir outra palavra, deixando Hanabi aprisionada na alcova por um homem que estava, literalmente, pulsando de frustração e com um incêndio nos olhos que a faziam pensar em...

Pare com isso, pensou dolorosamente. Não faça isso comigo aqui!, Hanabi inspirou tensa.

— Vá até a sua mãe, ou ao Sr. quem quer que seja — ela disse, inflexível.

— Apenas escute — instruiu ele —, porque eu não tenho tempo para isso, mas sei que deve ser dito! — Tomou um fôlego profundo, lutando impaciente contra alguma coisa a qual Hanabi não podia nomear claramente, embora pudesse deixá-la tremendo assim que Sasuke cativou seus olhos novamente, e começou a alimentá-la com palavras num atrito rápido e aguçado. — Quero que você pense em Himawari. Quero que você coloque os seus próprios sentimentos de lado, e os meus sentimentos quanto a isso, e pense em Himawari e no que é melhor para ela.

— Himawari virá comigo. Eu pretendo...

— Não! — disparou contra ela, forçosamente. As mãos de Sasuke se ergueram para agarrar os ombros de Hanabi. a alteração súbita e raivosa do corpo quase derrubando no chão o copo de conhaque das mãos dela.

— Sabia que estava planejando algo parecido — exclamou ele, — mas não pode ser assim.

— Por que não?

— Porque...

— Sasuke... — Não havia como não reconhecer a dona dessa voz particular. Ela pertencia a Sra. Uchiha em pessoa. Hanabi quase bambeou de alívio quando Sasuke soltou seus ombros com um suspiro de derrota, e se voltou para a mãe.

— Padre Michael precisa partir agora, mas disse que quer dar uma palavra com você antes que ele... Oh, Hanabi — a Sra. Uchiha se interrompeu para admitir. — Eu não vi você parada aí.

O que era uma inverdade espalhafatosa porque, se isso não era parte de uma conspiração para impedir o que quer que a família acreditava que faziam naquela alcova, então o seu nome não era Hanabi.

Em seguida, esmagou aquele fiapo de sarcasmo inoportuno quando percebeu a devastação escrita no rosto da mulher mais velha. A mãe de Sasuke tinha todo o direito de querer o filho remanescente inteirinho só para si, agora mesmo. pensou culpada, e conseguiu se esgueirar por Sasuke para oferecer um sorriso à mãe dele.

— Sasuke me trouxe um drinque — explicou Hanabi.

— Tão atencioso da sua parte, Sasuke — anuiu a Sra. Uchiha em aprovação. — Parece que o truque funcionou, Hanabi, e colocou alguma cor de volta nas suas faces. Você precisava disso, pobre querida — acrescentou num trinado rouco. — O dia de hoje foi um sacrifício e tanto para todos.

— Sim, um sacrifício e tanto — Hanabi endossou, ao passo que a força total daquilo lhe caiu de volta com estardalhaço sobre a cabeça. Para a sua surpresa, a Sra. Uchiha se esticou para colocar os braços em volta dela, e afagou cada face com um beijo.

— Vou sentir tanta falta de Hinata — confidenciou densamente, e disse isso em inglês.

Por pouco não foi a ruína de Hanabi. Teve que engolir as lágrimas e foi capaz apenas de aquiescer com a cabeça e retribuir os dois beijos, porque sabia que não conseguiria falar. A mãe de Sasuke aparentou compreender aquilo porque, carinhosamente, lhe deu uma palmadinha antes de soltá-la, e depois voltou a atenção para o filho.

— Eu não compreendo por que você precisa falar com o padre Michael, mas não acho que deva deixá-lo esperando.

— Não — o filho concordou.

Hanabi aproveitou isso como a deixa para tornar a sua fuga oportuna:

— Com licença — murmurou, e estava prestes a escorrer tranqüilamente para fora quando Sasuke a deteve com o toque dos longos dedos no seu braço.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou asperamente.

Hanabi manteve os olhos baixos, engoliu em seco e anuiu com a cabeça, mas Sasuke não parecia impressionado. Ela podia sentir a irritação dele, o desejo frustrado de concluir o que havia iniciado. Porém, Sasuke não podia e sabia que não podia.

— Pense no que lhe falei — disse afinal.

Não se eu puder me conter, Hanabi pensou aridamente, mas meneou a cabeça concordando já que a mãe dele escutava. Então, escorregou o braço para se livrar dos dedos e foi embora, consciente que os olhos dele a seguiam... consciente que os olhos da mãe faziam o mesmo.

A mãe parecia tão frágil que estava certo de que ela acabaria se quebrando logo, pensava Sasuke soturnamente.

— Espero que saiba o que está fazendo — disse a mãe de Sasuke.

Ele mirou direto no rosto pálido e ansioso dessa mulher, a quem amava incondicionalmente, e desejou que pudesse amar Hanabi daquele jeito de novo.

— Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo — garantiu a ela sobriamente.

— Ainda assim... — a mãe arfou procurando uru fôlego de ar — é melhor não tomar decisões precipitadas, enquanto você estiver se sentindo tão vulnerável.

O comentário divertiu Sasuke o suficiente para fazê-lo arquear uma sobrancelha zombeteira.

— Eu gostaria de saber sobre o que você estava falando.

— Você e Hanabi — foi informado. — Basta um par de olhos para perceber que vocês dois andam dormindo juntos.

— Mamma! — admoestou Sasuke.

— Por qual outra razão você insistiria para que ela ficasse no seu apartamento? — Não ligou a mínima para a censura. — Por qual outra razão Hanabi recusaria o convite para ficar comigo? As faíscas voam entre vocês como eletricidade, e foi preciso três — três — pessoas para resgatar você dessa alcova.

— Talvez isso ocorresse porque não queríamos ser resgatados para fora — sugeriu Sasuke com ironia.

— É um fato notório que a vida se agarra à vida em tempos de tragédia — persistiu obstinadamente. — Eu posso entender isso.., até mesmo solidarizar com isso. Não consigo imaginar outra situação na qual os dois pudessem ser arremessados um de encontro ao outro de novo tão poderosamente. Mas você agora tem o padre Michael o esperando para conversar, e o advogado de Itachi aguardando sua vez. Estou preocupada com o que quer que você esteja planejando fazer.

Havia muito que pudesse dizer em resposta, mas a atenção de Sasuke já se fixara em outro lugar. Durante todo o sermão bastante sensato da mãe, Sasuke seguira a coroa reluzente da cabeça de Hanabi com os olhos, enquanto a moça se movia entre cabeças mais escuras, agrupadas no outro extremo do corredor. Sasuke a viu hesitar, ouvir, aceitar abraços de solidariedade, a viu fingir tomar um gole do conhaque que ainda segurava na mão. Hanabi parecia bem, composta, suportando admiravelmente, mesmo assim uma sensação mesquinha cravou as garras nos instintos dele.

— Sasuke, por favor, me escute — sua mãe recomendava. — Eu não quero vê-los se magoando de novo.

Os cílios dele deram um piparote relutante quando se forçou a afastar os olhos de Hanabi para fitar o semblante apreensivo da mãe. Erguendo as mãos para cobrir os dedos da mãe que repousavam, junto ao seu peito, arrastou-os até os lábios para beijá-los gentilmente, e então com firmeza abaixou-os até a altura das costelas dela. — Eu amo você —afirmou gentilmente. — Parte o meu coração que você se permita preocupar comigo. Mas nós vamos terminar isso mais tarde, amore mio...

Porque uma coisa mais urgente o arrastava aos puxões. E erguer o olhar de volta ao ponto onde avistara Hanabi pela última vez, só a idéia de não vê-la transformou o puxão num rosnado que o levou a perambular nos arredores, passando pela figura alta e esbelta do padre Michael, e da mais rotunda de Emilio Lorenzo. sem sequer notá-las. Onde ela foi...?

Hanabi abrira a porta e se esgueirara silenciosamente para dentro da biblioteca dos Uchiha, com suas belas paredes pálidas decoradas com painéis de madeira, e os leves moveis azuis e as estantes de livros pomposamente ornadas com cornijas, abarrotadas de edições de valor inestimável. Estava tudo quieto lá dentro, e tão livre das outras pessoas que seus ombros submergiram de alívio. Sasuke a obrigara a pensar quando não queria pensar. Agora Hanabi tinha uma dor avultando por detrás dos olhos, a qual prometia evoluir para uma enxaqueca atordoante, caso não seqüestrasse alguns segundos para si mesma.

De início, Hanabi cruzou o caminho até a janela para contemplar os jardins projetados de acordo com a clássica formalidade italiana, saturados dos botões amarelos e roxos das primeiras flores de primavera da estação. Houve um momento no qual foi tentada a abrir uma das portas francesas, e sair para o terraço para respirar um pouco de ar puro. Mas o encanecido do dia advertia Hanabi que estava frio lá fora e, em vez disso, voltou a face novamente para a sala e foi atraída em direção à imensa lareira de mármore branco, na qual um cepo ardendo em fogo emitia dedos intermitentes de uma calidez convidativa.

Estava prestes a se sentar numa das bérgeres que ladeavam o fogo, quando viu uma fileira de porta-retratos de prata no alto do consolo da lareira. O coração emitiu um pequeno fremido pungente, assim que ela apoiou o copo sobre a mesinha, e em seguida se pôs a estudar as fotografias.

Estavam todos lá na sua elegância matrimonial e postados sob a mesma arcada de pedra, na mesma igreja que visitaram hoje. Konan com Pain, Sakura com Sai — até a Sra. Uchiha posando ao lado do vistoso marido, o qual Hanabi não fora afortunada o bastante para conhecer, embora sentisse que, caso passasse por ela na rua, saberia de quem se tratava já que Sasuke se parecia demais com ele.

E afinal havia uma foto de Itachi e Hinata. Estendendo os frágeis dedos Hanabi gentilmente os fez flutuar sobre os rostos dessas duas pessoas felizes, as quais jamais veria sorrir desse jeito novamente. Veio assim, se libertando num soluço angustiado, acompanhado por outro e mais outro, que a fizeram abaixar-se e ajoelhada abraçada a si mesma, na medida em que balançava para a frente e para trás, desaguou tudo o que havia solidamente controlado.

A porta se abriu bruscamente e um ajuntamento de pessoas veio se deter atordoado naquela brecha. Hanabi não sabia, não tinha idéia que Sasuke causara um escândalo e tanto lá fora, porque não conseguia localizá-la. Não sabia que Sasuke a tinha encontrado, até que estivesse caído de joelhos diante dela, e proferindo alguma coisa densa e desequilibrada, assim que a aconchegou contra ele.

— Eu não consigo suportar isso, não consigo suportar isso — Hanabi podia se ouvir soluçando, ao passo que Sasuke baixou a cabeça morena sobre a sua, e ela pôde perceber os tremores abalarem-no.

Alguém mais deixou escapar um soluço alquebrado, e uma outra mão se chegou à base da sua espinha. Era a mão da mãe de Sasuke. A despeito das preocupações, a Sra. Uchiha não era páreo para a intensidade do pesar comovido de Hanabi. Lágrimas espessavam a voz dela, enquanto oferecia palavras de conforto. Ao pé da porta, vários outros lutavam para manter as lágrimas sob controle.

Mas foi Sasuke quem a abraçou, a compostura de Sasuke que ela pôde sentir se desfazer em pedaços.

— Idiota — resmungou ele, conforme Hanabi enterrou o rosto na sua garganta e o banhou com a profunda agonia sufocada daquelas lágrimas. — Eu tiro os olhos de você por dois breves segundos, e você desaparece desse jeito! Porque você é tão teimosa? — perguntou Sasuke, instavelmente. —Por que você insiste em acreditar que pode carregar toda essa aflição sem me pedir ajuda? Você sempre não desmorona em frangalhos, afinal? Quando estivermos casados eu vou algemar você do meu lado, então não precisarei...

— Eu não vou me casar com você. — Hanabi soluçou dentro da garganta dele, enquanto um coro de engasgos chocados percorreram a sala. Ela não os ouviu.

Sasuke os ignorou, os dedos se desalojando da garra que segurava os cabelos dela no alto, por isso a massa densa e inflamada desenroscou na direção dos dedos à medida que comprimiam Hanabi mais para perto.

— Sim, você vai — rangeu os dentes. — É o seu destino... meu destino.

— O que você está dizendo? — gritou Konan.

— Nada que você não teria ouvido até o fim do dia de hoje — respondeu Sasuke, enquanto Hanabi soluçou ainda mais intensamente, e Sasuke calculava há quanto tempo saíra, antes de se reunir a ela em toda essa agonia.

— Então você é um tolo!

— Si — admitiu ele. — Pain, faça com que Fredo traga o carro até a porta, se puder. Vou levar Hanabi para casa.

Ergueu-se bruscamente sobre as próprias pernas, com Hanabi ainda imprensada na sua frente.

— Consegue ficar de pé ou terei de carregar você? —Perguntou a ela.

— Eu não vou me casar com você. — Hanabi encontrou forças na consternação de Konan para levantar a face lavada de lágrimas e incendiar as palavras sobre ele. — Veja estas fotos, Sasuke — veja!— insistiu Hanabi, indo em direção ao consolo da lareira. — Todos estão felizes por se casarem uns com os outros. Nós somos felizes? Eles estão felizes por você ainda pensar em se casar comigo?

Sasuke não olhou para os retratos sobre o consolo, ou para as versões reais daquelas pessoas, aglomeradas em torno da porta. Olhou para Hanabi; olhou para dentro de Hanabi.

— Itachi e Hinata ficarão felizes por nós — afiançou Sasuke. — A filha deles ficará feliz por nós quando a adotarmos para a nossa nova família. E você vai...

O coração de Hanabi saltou para a garganta.

— Não se atreva a dizer isso! — Desafogou ela. —Eu não estou...

— Já não está grávida da nossa preciosa criança?

O engasgo seguinte da massa foi acompanhado por um silêncio compreensivo. A mão da Sra. Uchiha ainda repousava nas costas de Hanabi, mas agora foi removida aos solavancos.

— Como você pôde? — murmurou Hanabi.

— Foi surpreendentemente fácil. — Sasuke debochou dela com um olhar. — Você agora vai transformar os desejos de Konan em realidade e me fazer de tolo novamente?

Bem, e você é um?, Hanabi foi forçada a perguntar a si própria. Vislumbrou dentro da face retorcida, sutilmente arrependida desse homem que ela amara por tanto tempo que não podia se lembrar de quando começara a amá-lo, e pensou — não, eu não vou fazer isso de novo.

As lágrimas esvaneceram, a compostura abalada escorregou calmamente de volta no lugar. Umedecendo os lábios trêmulos, Hanabi se virou no cerco formado pelos braços de Sasuke, e encarou esta família da qual, uma vez, sentiu-se uma parte bem-vinda mas agora...

— Sasuke e eu vamos nos casar. — Anunciou com uma voz que se recusava a não estremecer. — Sinto muito que vocês não apreciem isso, mas é o q-que nós dois q-queremos.

— Por isso, planejamos fazê-lo na próxima semana, numa cerimônia tranqüila em respeito a nossa recente perda —sobrepôs Sasuke. — Vocês são bem-vindos para assistir, mas esse não é um dever do qual espero que cumpram, caso vocês não sejam capazes de nos desejar os votos de felicidade.

Ninguém falou.., ninguém. Não houve um único boa sorte, Deus o amaldiçoe, ou mesmo um dispersivo vá para o inferno, seu par de tolos. Aquilo parecia um sufocante, sufocante cobertor de perfeito silêncio até que...

— Bem, bravo — uma sutil voz masculina aplaudiu, e padre Michael destacou a si mesmo do pequeno grupo.

Ele começou a andar na direção deles, um homem alto, esguio, com cabelo grisalho e a aparência de um Uchiha delineada no rosto liso. Hesitou para tocar os alvos dedos esguios e solidários na face chocada da Sra. Uchiha, em seguida continuou, até se deter na frente deles afinal.

— Agora compreendo o seu desejo de preparar essa cerimônia de casamento intempestiva, Sasuke. — Sorriu quando estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Sasuke. — Isto devia ter acontecido há dois anos, é claro, mas na próxima semana está ótimo. Estou muito feliz por vocês dois.

Haviam tantas mensagens ocultas no que padre Michael dissera, que aquilo causou uma onda de desconforto que se deslocou através do grupo. Hanabi não podia suportar. Já tivera o bastante. Lágrimas frescas latejavam na sua garganta, e ela soube que corria o perigo de virar cacos novamente.

Certamente, Hanabi não precisava do vigário para atrair a atenção para ela. Porém, foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

— Bem-vinda à família Uchiha, Hanabi — ele sancionou, levando as mãos para descansar nos ombros dela. —Tendo conhecido a sua irmã muito bem ao longo dos anos, eu sei o quanto Hinata rezou intensamente para que isso acontecesse. — Ele se curvou para dar beijos nas faces de Hanabi. — Agora ela pode ficar em paz, cara mia — murmurou, apenas no ouvido dela. — Em nome de Hinata, tente ficar em paz consigo mesma.

Foi assim que percebeu que padre Michael sabia de tudo. Hinata deve ter confessado tudo ao vigário. Os ombros sacudiram, à medida que as lágrimas ameaçavam jorrar adiante novamente, e se libertou dos braços de Sasuke para afundar dentro de uma das poltronas que pareciam ter asas, com mágoas diferentes, emoções diferentes.

Padre Michael recuou transpondo a sala, aconchegando a mãe de Sasuke sob os seus braços, e conduzindo o restante do rebanho subjugado diante dele pela porta.

— Leve essa pobre criança para casa, Sasuke. Eu vou ficar e lidar com os outros negócios pendentes por aqui — por segundos demorados, foram as complacentes palavras finais ditas na biblioteca dos Uchiha, até que a porta se fechasse.

— Não acredito que você fez isso. — Hanabi irrompeu.

— Eu estou tendo uma dificuldade enorme para acreditar que você me apoiou — foi a réplica prolongada de Sasuke. —Aqui... — O copo de conhaque foi retomado da mesa e acomodado entre os dedos dela. — Beba — ordenou.

Beba, repetiu Hanabi, e gastou uns poucos segundos brincando com a idéia de atirar o drinque na cara dele. Então Sasuke perguntou inexoravelmente:

— O que Padre Michael disse que quase deixou você despedaçada outra vez?

E Hanabi sorveu um gole do conhaque porque, subitamente, precisou daquilo.

— Nada — resmungou ela. — O que era o outro negócio que ele mencionou quando saiu?

— Última vontade e testamentos — respondeu. — Emilio Lorenzo é advogado de Itachi. Está aqui para ler o testamento conjunto de Itachi e Hinata. Porém, há uma cláusula específica, que versa sobre o evento improvável de morrerem ao mesmo tempo. E essa parte que nos diz respeito.

— O que você quer dizer? — Olhou para cima, para ele, com a pergunta. Sasuke estava postado com um braço repousando no topo do consolo da lareira, a expressão implacável enquanto contemplava as chamas saltitantes da lenha.

— Se você aceitar uma vaga tradução de memória, a cláusula diz que no advento da morte simultânea de ambas as partes, seus bens comuns serão depositados sob tutela para qualquer criança sobrevivente que pudessem vir a gerar. A tutela deve ser administrada por você e por mim. — Sasuke olhou para Hanabi, para assistir enquanto absorvia as notícias surpreendentes. — Nós também ganhamos a custódia conjunta de qualquer criança que viessem a conceber acrescentou ele. — Por isso, como pode. ver, mesmo se quiser adotar Himawari sozinha não poderá fazê-lo sem o meu consentimento, assim como eu não posso adotá-la sem o seu.

E aquele era o dilema do negócio do casamento, Hanabi concluiu. Esqueça todo o resto. Sasuke sabia sobre o testamento o tempo todo. Ele deve ter sentido o laço da armadilha apertar em torno do pescoço, no momento em que o leu porque, sendo Sasuke quem era, não só não iria permitir que a filha do irmão fosse criada por qualquer um que não ele próprio. como não iria deixar Hanabi deter o poder de decisão sobre a soma de um bom pedaço das ações do grupo Uchiha, sem que Sasuke detivesse o poder de decisão sobre ela. Ledo engano, Hanabi quase podia enxergar as engrenagens girando dentro da cabeça dele diante de tal perspectiva. Se Sasuke não se casasse com Hanabi, então ela teria a liberdade de se casar com alguém mais... um homem, para ser exata. a quem poderia dar permissão para enfiar os dedos amadores nos negócios dos Uchiha. Hanabi gargalhou; estava tudo tão claro de repente.

— Você planejou o nosso casamento desde o momento em que Hinata morreu, não foi? — murmurou ela.

— Sim. — Sasuke nem se deu ao trabalho de mentir.

— E aquela excursão às vias da memória ontem, cuidadosamente preparada, culminando na grande cena da sedução, era o precedente de uma proposta de casamento.

— Eu pretendia explicar sobre o testamento primeiro. —Sasuke declarou em sua própria defesa.

— Que pena todo aquele outro negócio dos preservativos embarreirar o seu caminho — disse ela.

— Nós brigamos como gatos selvagens, cara mia, sempre fizemos assim — lembrou-lhe sutilmente. — Nenhum de nós é inclinado a se entregar.

Repousando a cabeça contra o ângulo da poltrona, Hanabi olhou para Sasuke parado ali, com a luz do fogo brincando de fazer truques dinâmicos com a sua face suavemente bela — e imaginou por que não estava zangada com ele.

Porque ela havia se rendido, concluiu. Sasuke clamou que nenhum deles se rendia numa luta, porém ela sabia que havia se rendido ao apoiá-lo nessa coisa toda de casamento.

Por quê? Porque amava aquele demônio impiedoso. Porque havia uma oportunidade em jogo que jamais viria ao seu encontro novamente. Padre Michael estava certo quando disse que era hora de ficar em paz consigo mesma. Se estar em paz significava se permitir a amar Sasuke, sem que os velhos ressentimentos servissem de recheio, então poderia fazê-lo agora. O fato de Sasuke não poder permitir a mesma paz a si próprio não era culpa dele, mas culpa das circunstâncias, as quais, até Hanabi podia reconhecer, foram bastante desastrosas naquela época. Mas ele a amara uma vez, e se aquele brilho nos seus olhos não estivessem denunciando que lutava arduamente para não amá-la de novo, então ela não o conhecia de jeito nenhum.

Sasuke era seu. Tudo o que fazia e dizia demonstrava que era seu. Até o último fiozinho de manipulação foi um ato de possessividade, na intenção de acobertar os sentimentos verdadeiros dele, ou Sasuke não teria se aplicado àquela sedução a toda velocidade da noite passada, mas ele optou pela proposta de negócios de cabeça fria, à qual fora forçado a colocar em ação apenas quando a sedução falhou.

— Quando você sorri desse jeito, os pêlos das minhas costas começam a pinicar — Sasuke murmurou sombriamente.

— Isso me faz lembrar de dentes muito afiados.

— A sua família não vai gostar nada disso advertiu Hanabi, ignorando aquele comentário. — Assim que se recobrarem do choque, vão cair sobre você com cada objeção que puderem encontrar.

— Eu pareço ligar a mínima para isso? — Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não vou ouvir um monte de besteiras sobre o passado declarou Hanabi. — Se você trouxer isso à tona, eu vou embora, levando Himawari comigo e deixando você brigar por ela num tribunal.

— Que passado? — argüiu ele, preenchendo-a com uma espécie de calor estonteante, porque o homem postado ali não pensava sobre nada mais além do comprimento das pernas esguias de Hanabi envoltas em seda, e no quanto poderiam apertá-lo justo quando ele precisasse disso.

Hanabi descruzou as pernas e as cruzou de novo demoradamente, sensualmente, e observou a luz do fogo crepitante refletir os salpicos avermelhados nos olhos dele.

— Sua bruxinha provocante. — Sasuke sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

— Si — alongou ela, despropositadamente.

Sasuke se moveu como um relâmpago. O copo que Hanabi embalava entre os dedos desapareceu. Foi auxiliada a levantar por duas mãos que circundaram a sua cintura fina. O beijo dele devorava.., devorava. Fome, sede, castigo, desejo —chame do nome que quiser, Sasuke colocou todos juntos num único beijo ardente.

— Vamos para casa rosnou ele, libertando os lábios.

A realidade veio para dar em Hanabi um incômodo pontapé. Ir para "casa", como Sasuke chamava, significava sair e encarar a recriminação da família dele.

— Eu... lamento — murmurou Hanabi, recuando um passo para longe dele.

— Pelo quê? — inquiriu.

— Por cair aos pedaços quando estava determinada a não fazer isso, e por ser a causa daquela cena horrível ter acontecido em absoluto.

— O resultado daquilo sempre esteve para acontecer —respondeu, então alcançou o queixo dela, ergueu-o para que assim Hanabi pudesse olhar nos seus olhos. — Se você está esperando um filho meu, nos casamos — disse categoricamente. Se você não está esperando um filho meu, mas mesmo assim quer ser uma mãe para Himawari, então case comigo. De qualquer jeito... nos casamos. — Sasuke deu de ombros para declarar que garantiria tudo.

— Eu não estou esperando um filho seu — ela enfatizou.

— Por que é tão contrária a isso?

— Já lhe disse. — Hanabi tentou livrar o queixo mas Sasuke se recusou a soltar, os longos dedos simplesmente se moviam para abarcar uma das faces. — Eu não quero passar pelo que Hinata passou tantas vezes.

— Por que você teme que possa vir a ter os mesmos problemas?

Os seios estremeceram num pequeno suspiro. — Minha mãe morreu no parto — contou a ele. — Como eu posso não esperar que aconteça o mesmo comigo?

— Porque Hinata não morreu dando à luz Himawari, ela morreu devido a um acidente grotesco.

— E todos aqueles desapontamentos desgraçados que ela sofreu ano após ano? — Hanabi balançou a cabeça, e ainda não conseguia desalojar os dedos e o polegar dele. — Eu sei que deve soar como uma covardia muito grande, mas simplesmente não posso me colocar numa situação dessas.

— A sua mãe teve muitos abortos?

— Não — admitiu. — Mas ela...

— Então você está misturando duas tragédias diferentes juntas, e assustando a si mesma com as conseqüências, então pare com isso — disse ele serenamente. — Nada disso vai acontecer com você. Se estiver grávida, então encontraremos o melhor atendimento médico. Se não estiver, e realmente continuar a sentir medo disso, então Himawari será nossa filha única... nosso presente especial deixado por Itachi e Hinata.

— Isso será o suficiente para você? — a resposta de Sasuke era tão importante para ela.

— Idiota — repreendeu ele, e a arrebatou ao seu encontro conforme abaixou a cabeça e a beijou novamente, mas de um modo diferente. Esse beijo parecia selar alguma coisa, embora o quê, exatamente, Hanabi não sabia ao certo.

E a chibata da desaprovação nem de perto foi tão má quanto Hanabi esperava que fosse, principalmente porque quase todos, exceto os parentes mais próximos, haviam partido enquanto os dois se escondiam na biblioteca, e quanto ao resto — bem, Hanabi precisou supor que já soubessem o que havia no testamento de Itachi e Hinata, porque havia um ar de aceitação a respeito das suas maneiras, o qual era infinitamente melhor do que censura.

A mãe de Sasuke colocou isso em palavras.

— Esta tem sido a pior semana que qualquer um de nós poderia ser obrigado a enfrentar. Coloca tudo o que já passou antes à sombra. Como o padre Michael nos mostrou, nossos pensamentos devem estar concentrados no bebê de Hinata e Itachi, e não posso pensar em duas pessoas que pudessem amar a criança mais do que vocês dois o farão. Por favor, Hanabi... podemos fazer desse dia um novo começo para todos nós, ao contrário de um desfecho tão infeliz?

Foi um ramo de oliveira que Hanabi jamais esperara ver. As lágrimas poderiam inundar os seus olhos de novo, acaso não houvesse reparado no semblante cínico de Konan.

— Por que padre Michael exerce tanta influência sobre a sua família? — Hanabi perguntou a Sasuke, enquanto Fredo os levava embora,

— Você não sabia? — Sasuke se virou para ela: — Ele é meu tio... irmão do meu pai. Todo mundo na família o escuta... até eu, quando é preciso.

Se casaram uma semana mais tarde. Padre Michael executou a cerimônia. Sasuke derrubou todas as barreiras e insistiu que Hanabi usasse o vestido de casamento mais frívolo que pudesse achar. O fato das razões dele emanarem do rebuliço bobo que criou em torno dos retratos com moldura de prata não passou despercebido por ela.

A família estava lá para oferecer apoio. Hanabi ficou realmente surpresa ao descobrir que Pain, o marido de Konan, havia se oferecido para escoltá-la pela ala da igreja, e que Sakura queria ser sua madrinha, ao passo que Sai faria as honras para Sasuke.

Espalhando aquilo ao redor. Hanabi se divertiu futilmente quando parou na escada com Sasuke ao seu lado. Os flashes das câmeras espocaram. Foram captados para a posteridade, embora ela não tivesse nenhuma sensação de posse... ainda.

Isso viria, entretanto, disse a si mesma com determinação. Isso tinha a ver com o bem-estar de Himawari, se não com o seu próprio e ela não havia colocado todo o seu futuro nas mãos de Sasuke sem estar preparada para, no fim, lutar com unhas e dentes por aquela união.

Ela contou isso a Itachi e Hinata — secretamente, dentro de sua cabeça, ao pôr as flores de seu casamento no túmulo.

Eles voaram para Londres depois do casamento, e Hanabi possuía uma vida inteira para empacotar e transportar para Florença, incluindo uma profissão que ela não tinha a menor intenção de abandonar porque se tomara uma esposa e estava prestes a se tomar mãe. Conversou sobre isso várias vezes com Sasuke, e concordaram que ela poderia trabalhar no apartamento e viajar a Londres quando os compromissos o fizessem necessário. Por isso, também concordaram em contratar uma enfermeira para ajudar a cuidar de Himawari, e até encontraram a candidata ideal entre as enfermeiras do hospital, uma que havia cuidado do bebê desde o seu nascimento. Ela se tornara tão ligada a Himawari que agarrou a chance de ir para casa com a menina, quando finalmente lhe fosse permitido deixar o hospital. Mas esse momento ainda se encontrava a poucas semanas adiante, porque Himawari precisava permanecer no ambiente seguro do hospital até que atingisse o tempo de "gestação" apropriado, o que significava que Hanabi possuía algumas semanas de folga para se acostumar ao novo regime de trabalho e se organizar antes que Himawari e a enfermeira se unissem a eles.

Kiba, seu parceiro de negócios, pensou que Hanabi estivesse desistindo de tudo para se transformar em mártir da família Uchiha — da maneira como ele via. Mas, então, Kiba era um típico jovem de vinte e quatro anos, com a ambição transbordando como uma torrente pelas orelhas. Não conseguia pensar em nada pior do que se amarrar a qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o seu desejo de sucesso. Foi quando Sasuke mostrou a ele que, com a verve fluente de Hanabi em italiano, e seus próprios contatos influentes, tê-la morando em Florença só poderia ser bom para os negócios. Depois disso, Kiba quase fez a mudança para ela, de tão impaciente que estava para que Hanabi retomasse a Florença. Porém, em um nível pessoal, era o amigo mais íntimo que ela tivera em toda a sua vida, e temia que Hanabi se magoasse terrivelmente outra vez, caso não se cuidasse.

Hanabi sabia que ele tinha razão, mas assim mesmo estava feliz, numa espécie esquisita e serena de disposição. Estava se permitindo amar Sasuke e ele não poderia ser mais acolhedor aos seus planos, nem se tentasse, apesar de Hanabi não acreditar que o amor de Sasuke fosse o principal motivo para quebrar todas as barreiras de modo a fazer o casamento funcionar. E ninguém podia fazê-la questionar a paixão que compartilharam, regularmente à noite, nas luxuosas imediações do apartamento dele em Londres, ou aqueles outros interlúdios sensuais, orquestrados enquanto preparavam a mudança no apartamento dela, onde Sasuke supostamente estava para ajudar, embora tenha gasto a maior parte do seu tempo tentando arrancá-la de dentro das roupas.

Não importava o quanto Hanabi tentasse, não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que a bolha estava para estourar a qualquer segundo. Mesmo pensando dessa forma, não estava preparada para a velocidade com a qual a tal bolha estourou.

Começou cinco dias após o casamento. Sasuke recebeu um telefonema do seu assistente pessoal, que fez com que tivesse de voar de volta a Florença imediatamente. Hanabi não havia terminado de encaixotar suas coisas, o que significava que Sasuke teria que partir sem ela. Sasuke não gostou disso... Hanabi não gostou disso. O casamento deles era muito recente, e frágil demais para arriscarem uma separação tão precoce. Antes de sair, Sasuke fez amor com Hanabi, como se nunca mais fossem se encontrar de novo, e quando lhe deu um beijo de despedida, Hanabi esteve tão próxima de mudar de idéia e ir com ele, que realmente se quedou chocada com o quão desesperada se sentiu.

Os dias seguintes pareciam se estender diante dela como um deserto vazio. Preenchia o tempo visitando os clientes e tranqüilizando suas preocupações acerca da sua mudança. Quando não estava com clientes, estava empacotando as coisas e escutando Alex, a vizinha, tagarelar invejosamente sobre a vida nova na qual estava prestes a embarcar com um dos homens mais sexy do mundo.

O homem mais sexy do mundo ligava para ela toda noite — e o dia, se conseguisse achar tempo. Sentia falta dele. Sentia saudades de Himawari e mal podia esperar para retornar.

A mudança foi enviada de navio para Florença num cargueiro especial. De fato Hanabi estava aponto de marcar o próprio vôo para lá, quando a super modelo que conheceu em Paris ligou para dizer que estaria em Londres em dois dias e que gostaria de marcar outra reunião. Era uma oportunidade boa demais, assim ela decidiu ficar por mais alguns dias. Sasuke teve um surto de imprecações, e quando se acalmou, informou que as coisas dela haviam chegado e que era melhor que Hanabi as acompanhasse em breve ou ele iria até lá buscá-la.

Hanabi apreciou o modo zangado e possessivo com o qual Sasuke dissera aquilo. Era tudo muito agradável, muito flutuante a um palmo acima do chão. Um bom lugar para se ficar. Manteve o sentimento agarrado junto a si quando saiu para cuidar dos negócios no dia seguinte. Então subitamente percebeu que não fizera nada quanto às medidas contraceptivas apropriadas, por isso marcou uma consulta com seu médico, a fim de surpreender Sasuke quando voltasse a Florença, com a notícia que ele não precisaria mais continuar usando os miseráveis preservativos que odiava tanto. O médico preenchia o receituário quando Hanabi pensou em perguntar a ele caso seria seguro começar a tomar pílulas, uma vez que havia uma pequena chance de estar grávida.

— Bem, vamos descobrir — disse o doutor.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO VIII

Sasuke telefonou naquela noite, enquanto Hanabi se detinha no quarto, contemplando o pálido reflexo no espelho de corpo inteiro, o que era arduamente reconhecível como o seu próprio rosto. O telefone estava a uma ponta de dedo do seu alcance, e Hanabi o atendeu com um etéreo alô.

— Alô, você — Sasuke ecoou languidamente. — O que você está fazendo?

Desabando, pensou ela.

— Nada — respondeu. — Acabei de entrar. E-e você?

— Eu ainda estou no escritório. Eu tenho umas poucas... coisas que preciso fazer antes de sair. Mas não fazer nada soa convidativo — murmurou então, soando enrouquecido e sombrio e esplendorosamente íntimo. — Talvez possamos não fazer este nada juntos. Um interlúdio de sexo pelo telefone lhe parece atraente?

— Não exatamente agora — recusou. — Estou... — desmoronando — pronta para entrar no chuveiro — improvisou intempestivamente.

— Bem, se essa imagem não encoraja sexo ao telefone, então estou numa situação pior do que imaginei — Ele riu.

— E você já se despiu? Caso já tenha feito isso, terá que esperar enquanto eu tento alcançá-la.

— N-não. — Observou os olhos piscarem de novo. —Acabei de chegar.

— Você já me disse isso. — Houve um instante de silêncio, um indício de tensão subitamente vergastando a linha, então... — Você está bem, cara mia? — inquiriu ele.

— Ótima — disse Hanabi.

— Pois não soa nada ótima.

E Sasuke não soou mais rouco, notou ela, se obrigando a dar as costas ao espelho, de modo a tentar se concentrar.

— Desculpe — prosseguiu. — Eu tive um... dia difícil.

— Fazendo o quê?

— E-eu... — Uma das mãos lhe cobriu a fronte, confusão e choque fazendo que pensar parecesse impossível. — Eu s-saí as compras, comprei coisas demais, depois... — Não podia contar a ele, não dessa maneira — depois não conseguia me lembrar onde havia estacionado o m-meu carro.

— Você vendeu o carro semana passada — lembrou ele sutilmente. e não havia nenhuma amabilidade naquele tom sutil. Começava a desconfiar e suspeitar de toda aquela conversa maSasuke.

Componha-se! — implacavelmente ordenou a si mesma, e carregou os pulmões com um pouco de ar, e conseguiu fazer com que soasse como uma risada, assim que expirou novamente.

— Eu sei. Isso não é estúpido? Comprei até cansar e depois fiquei procurando por um carro que nem mesmo tenho mais! — Se esquivando das próprias mentiras, caminhou sobre as pernas vacilantes até a cama. — Viu o que você faz comigo? — disse enquanto se acomodava. — Estou perdendo a cabeça e isso é culpa sua, porque eu estava absolutamente bem antes de você voltar para a minha vida.

— Então eu faço você perder a cabeça, tudo bem. Eu posso viver com isso — aceitou tranqüilamente. — Agora quer me contar o que realmente está errado?

— Estou com dor de cabeça — estremeceu honestamente.

— Ah, a clássica dor de cabeça — o suspiro de mofa dele sussurrou no ouvido de Hanabi. — Não é nenhuma surpresa que você não queira fazer sexo por telefone comigo.

A distração funcionou — Sasuke soava rouco outra vez. Hanabi gostava da rouquidão, aquilo espremia o seu coração muito apertado, mas ainda gostava assim mesmo.

— Estou com saudades de você — ela acrescentou oportunamente. — E sinto falta de Himawari. Você a viu hoje?

— Passamos a tarde juntos, e sentimos saudades de você também. — Sasuke retribuiu, ainda ressabiado porque o instinto que possuía, no que se referia a Hanabi, o alertava que ela ainda não havia contando a ele o que realmente a entristecera. — Himawari mudou tanto em uma semana que você não vai reconhecê-la, juro isso a você. Ela tem os olhos da mãe e... Sasuke hesitou quando captou o ruído de um movimento. — Prefere que eu ligue de volta mais tarde, depois que já tiver tomado o seu banho e se sentindo...?

— Não! — protestou. — E-eu gosto de ouvir a sua voz.

— Enquanto faz o quê? Quis saber Sasuke. — Posso ouvir você se remexendo.

— Estou me acomodando na cama — contou ela, rastejando até a cama e se enroscando com o travesseiro dele.

— Não prefere mesmo que eu desligue para que possa...?

— Não! replicou Hanabi. — Me fale mais sobre Himawari encorajou ela.

E foi o que Sasuke fez, num italiano rouco e grave, ao passo que Hanabi ouviu com o fone apoiado entre o travesseiro e as suas orelhas e puxou outro travesseiro para perto dela, para abraçá-lo como se fosse Sasuke.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke reclinou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha no seu escritório, e se pôs a imaginar o que realmente a incomodava, porque alguma coisa certamente o fazia.

Seria desgosto? Havia surpreendido Hanabi num momento ruim, quando pensava a respeito da irmã? Diabos, por que não? — pensou. Ele mesmo não estava sentado ali pensando em Itachi, e na terrível tarefa que o aguardava esta noite, assim que se armasse de coragem o suficiente para entrar no escritório do irmão e começar a arrumá-lo?

Sentiu uma fisgada densa nas vísceras só de pensar nisso.

— Você ficou calada — falou enrouquecido, quando se deu conta que as respostas curtas dissimuladas dela haviam cessado. Você está dormindo?

— Quase — a resposta sussurrada trilhou o ouvido de Sasuke, descendo pelo seu corpo como uma carícia de amante.

Sentou empertigado, se esticando para alcançar o molho de chaves, que passara as parcas últimas horas jogado na escrivaninha, olhando para ele.

— Vou deixar você, então — murmurou, decidindo que já era tempo de concluir a proeza.

— 0K — disse ela, porém não soava satisfeita com isso, o que o fez sorrir.

— Ligo de novo para você pela manhã.

— Cedo — ela pediu, e o sorriso de Sasuke se converteu em um deplorável arreganhar de dentes. — Eu... tenho saudades de você... — adicionou Hanabi.

E aquele esgar esvaneceu, assim que o coração virou de ponta-cabeça e se apertou dolorosamente, porque tenho saudades de você não era o suficiente. Ele queria ter ouvido um eu te amo Sasuke, no mesmo tom sério e macio com o qual Hanabi costumava lhe dizer aquelas palavras.

— Também sinto saudades de você. — As chaves beliscaram a palma da sua mão quando segurou os dedos com força em volta delas, porque sabia que também não poderia dizer a mesma coisa, mesmo se quisesse.

A ligação chegou ao fim. Sentou olhando para o celular, ao passo que um sentimento desértico de insatisfação lhe atormentava os sentidos com a tentação de ligar de novo para ela e apenas dizer a droga das palavras para acabar com aquilo. Mas como faria isso? Como um homem admite que ainda ama a mesma mulher que o traiu há dois anos?

Ele não — foi a resposta fácil — e se ergueu abruptamente, desligando o telefone junto, só para deixar aquilo bem claro. Zangado, saturado e frustrado consigo mesmo, Sasuke transferiu a atenção para as chaves na sua outra mão, e para umas poucas imprecações ríspidas dirigidas a ele próprio, então contornou a escrivaninha e se encaminhou para a porta que conectava o escritório do irmão ao seu.

Não ligou de volta.

Depois de passar uma noite insone se revirando na cama, contando os minutos e as horas que faltavam para ouvir de novo a voz dele, Hanabi não sabia se estava magoada ou zangada porque Sasuke não se deu ao trabalho de fazer a ligação prometida, cedo pela manhã.

Assim, tentou ligar para ele, só para descobrir que o celular estava desligado. Será que deixara a bateria descarregar?, presumiu ela, e se recusou a escutar aquela vozinha na sua cabeça, lembrando que Sasuke possuía várias baterias extras para dar cobertura em eventualidades como aquela, porque a idéia de uma bateria sem carga era uma razão mais aceitável para não ter telefonado, do que simplesmente ter esquecido de fazê-lo.

Por volta do meio-dia, Hanabi estava irritada porque Sasuke ainda não havia ligado, e quando tentou o número dele, recebia a mesma resposta automatizada, dizendo que o telefone com o qual tentava conectar não estava acessível, o que também a forçou a reconhecer que a teoria da bateria sem carga era estúpida, então.., onde ele estava? O que estava fazendo ao ponto de fazer com que desligasse o telefone?

Um sobressalto de pânico a fez ligar para o hospital em Florença, no caso de Himawari ter adoecido. Nervos chocalhando, coração disparando, Hanabi ouviu a enfermeira reassegurar que o bebê passava bem mas, não, o Sr. Uchiha não esteve lá para visitar o bebê ainda naquele dia.

Às duas horas participou da reunião com a super modelo, determinada a se agarrar a sua personalidade profissional, mesmo embora quisesse pular para cima e para baixo e gritar ou cair aos pedaços, como fazia em tempos de crise.

Uma hora mais tarde, Hanabi estava numa rua em algum lugar em Mayfair, com um novo contrato garantido e pronta para encontrar Kiba no escritório deles, para levá-lo ao delírio com aquele contrato antes de partirem para a taberna local para celebrar, como de hábito.

Porém, Hanabi não o fez. Apenas estancou naquela rua fria de Mayfair, e ligou de novo para o número de Sasuke. Quando ainda não houve resposta, começou a discar cada número de Florença armazenado na memória do celular, num estorço de rastreá-lo. Sasuke não atendia no apartamento. Tentou o escritório dele, a mãe, até ambas as irmãs sem nenhum proveito. Ninguém parecia saber onde ele estava ou por que não estava acessível. Todos se achavam tão atordoados quanto Hanabi.

E ela precisava falar com Sasuke — precisava falar com ele!

Hanabi acendeu o alerta de pânico. Não sabia por que chegara a esse ponto naquele preciso momento, parada numa rua tumultuada, mas antes que descobrisse, tomou urna decisão e logo estava dentro de um táxi, se encaminhando diretamente para o aeroporto de Heathrow.

Conseguiu um assento num vôo para Pisa que partia naquela hora, e só então teve a noção de checar se trouxera o passaporte, e ficou aliviada ao encontrá-lo cuidadosamente guardado na bolsa, desde a última vez que o usara.

— O que você quer dizer, que está embarcando para Florença? — gritou Kiba para ela no telefone. — Nós temos uma festa de despedida surpresa aguardando você por aqui!

— Eu sinto m-muito — desculpou-se. — Diga a todos que sinto muito. Mas eu tenho que ir, Kiba, é importante.

— Você quer dizer que ele é importante.

— Não consigo entrar em contato com Sasuke, e eu estou... apavorada.

Isso a fazia recordar da última vez em que Sasuke fizera aquilo com ela. O mesmo aperto denso de ansiedade apertava o coração em torno das entranhas, como se à procura de algum lugar para ocultar o que o silêncio significava.

— Isto é diferente, Hanabi. — Kiba atenuou a raiva quando escutou o estremecer ansioso na voz dela. — Você conseguiu resolver as velhas diferenças e se casou com ele.

Mas não haviam resolvido nada. Meramente concordaram em colocar tudo numa prateleira com uma placa de "pendente".

— Quando se falaram pela última vez?

— Ontem à noite.

— Ontem à noite? — Kiba engasgou. — Pelo amor de Deus, Hanabi, quantas vezes você espera que um homem ocupado como Sasuke Uchiha ligue para a esposa para deixá-la feliz? Você está passando dos limites com isso, minha querida — afirmou rudemente. — Respire fundo e se acalme, depois me lembre de não prender a mim mesmo na armadilha do casamento, se isso é o tipo de estorvo pelo qual devo aguardar ansiosamente.

— Obrigada — disse ela.

— Não há de quê — Kiba falou, arrastando as sílabas.

— Agora, você vai reverter ao plano original de voar para Florença amanhã e voltar aqui para tomar um porre com o seu confrade?

— Não — falou Hanabi, sentindo a ansiedade entrar em erupção outra vez. — Ainda tenho uma coisa para contar a ele que não pode esperar.

— Não me diga, deixe-me adivinhar — Kiba suspirou.

— Você vai voar milhares de quilômetros só para dizer a ele eu te amo, Sasuke!

— Um dia você vai conhecer a sua própria Waterloo, Kiba, e eu quero um assento bem na frente quando isso acontecer — ela estalou com sarcasmo.

— Estou certo? — desafiou Kiba.

— Não — disse ela, e espiou o relógio. A chamada para o vôo estava prestes a sair. — Vou dizer a Sasuke que estou grávida de um filho dele.

Hanabi cortou a conexão antes que Kiba pudesse explodir sua réplica àquele anúncio, então apenas parou contemplando as ondas de pessoas fluindo pelo aeroporto, fascinada pelo que sentia, agora que se deixara pronunciar aquelas palavras em voz alta.

Medo, misturado com uma sensação estonteante de excitação que ameaçava fazer as pernas falharem. Hanabi chegou ao portão de embarque antes que acontecesse, e tomou seu assento no avião num deslumbramento inconsciente.

Estava escuro quando aterrissou em Pisa. Dali teve que pegar o trem para Florença, depois chamar um táxi para levá-la pelo resto do caminho.

E durante todo o tempo e viagem, Sasuke ainda não tentara fazer contato pelo celular. Kiba podia pensar que bancava a boba esperando que ele ligasse, mas não. De fato, bobo mal servia para traduzir o que sentia. Zangada, magoada, indignada — ofendida descreveria melhor o que efervescia dentro dela, enquanto subia o elevador para o apartamento de Sasuke.

A primeira coisa que viu assim que saiu do elevador foram os engradados da mudança empilhados contra a parede.

A tarefa desanimadora de ter que desempacotar tudo aquilo novamente a fez parar por uns parcos segundos, enquanto se permitiu um gemido calado.

Em seguida, Hanabi avançou à procura de Sasuke, sem acalentar muita esperança de encontrá-lo aqui, já que havia ligado para lá e só a secretária eletrônica atendia a todo momento.

Por isso, abrir a porta da sala de estar e encontrar o que viu atingiu Hanabi como um choque. Parecia que uma bomba havia caído na sala; papéis e documentos espalhados por toda a parte. Entretanto, foi avistar Sasuke estirado numa poltrona que a manteve paralisada. Vestia a calça de um dos ternos escuros e uma camisa grená aberta aos arrancões na garganta. Os sapatos sumiram, o paletó, a gravata e, apesar do cheiro forte de álcool lhe assaltar as narinas, ela viu um copo baixo, meio cheio com alguma coisa dourada, encaixado entre os dedos longos, e uma garrafa de whisky posicionada na mesa de centro, apenas a um braço do alcance dele.

Cada retrato conta uma história, Hanabi pensou inflexível. E essa aqui lhe contava que Sasuke dormia — perdido no estupor da bebedeira, suspeitava indignada — o copo movendo para cima e para baixo com o ritmo da respiração profunda sobre o peito, onde repousava!

Ao passo que ela esteve se preocupando além dos limites por causa dele, correndo para alcançar aviões e decepcionando os colegas de trabalho, Sasuke estava bem aqui, apreciando a própria festinha de bebedeira particular!

Os olhos de Hanabi assumiram um brilho assassino. Com um passo aguçado para frente, levantou a mão e bateu a porta com um estrondo bastante satisfatório.

Sasuke sacudiu aos trancos, como um homem baleado, abriu os olhos e, através de uma névoa de álcool, viu Hanabi ali de pé. Por dez segundos exatos não pôde mover um único músculo, imaginando se havia evocado Hanabi para o pesadelo mais profundo, e mais sombrio que jamais tivera em toda a sua vida.

— Então é por isso que ninguém consegue falar com você! — A voz dela açoitava os sentidos frágeis de Sasuke.

— Madonna mia — gemeu e rolou para uma posição sentada. — O que você está fazendo aqui? — demandou abstraído. — Perdi um dia inteiro?

— Experimente ligar o celular, depois você terá a sua resposta — estalou Hanabi. — E eu acho que é mais importante que você explique: que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

— Não grite — gemeu Sasuke, levando as mãos à cabeça.

— Não grite? — arremedou ela, com a voz uma oitava acima. — Acabei de voar através de metade da Europa, preocupada porque não conseguia falar com você, e encontro você alegremente abrigado aqui, rolando de bêbado! Por que eu não deveria gritar?

— Eu não esperava você... tudo bem? — Proferiu grosseiramente, conforme os decibéis da voz dela causavam danos a sua cabeça.

— E isso justifica tudo? — Hanabi não estava impressionada. — Me casei com um bêbado enrustido, é isso? E o que são esses papéis espalhados pelo...

Parou subitamente. Sasuke sentiu o sangue converter de whisky de puro malte para gelo. Abaixando a mão dos olhos, foi rápido o bastante para vê-la começar a se curvar para recolher uma folha de papel.

— Não — disse asperamente. — Não... — e pulou de pé.

Porém, estava atrasado. Hanabi já tinha o papel de carta nos dedos trêmulos. O coração começou a bombear irregularmente. Tentou tomar fôlego e descobriu que não conseguia. Conhecia estas folhas. A boca ficou seca, os olhos começando a arder e, olhando ao seu redor, viu muitas páginas como aquela espalhadas em volta.

Então reparou que as outras não eram exatamente iguais, mas mesmo assim as reconheceu.

— O que você fez? — Hanabi começou a voarem torno da sala, recolhendo os papéis à medida que uma bola crescente de agonia avultava no seu peito. — Por que você pegou isso?

Estas eram as cartas de Hinata para Hanabi — as cartas particulares de Hinata! E não apenas as cartas de Hinata, as quais acondicionara em segurança dentro de um dos pacotes, mas as cartas que ela mesma escrevera para a irmã também estavam lá!

— Você andou bisbilhotando os meus papéis pessoais. —Hanabi não queria acreditar nisso. — Você deve ter bisbilhotado os de Hinata também! — Hanabi ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Sasuke, e ficou pálida quando viu a expressão no rosto dele. — Como você pôde? — sussurrou ela.

— Mas eles proporcionaram uma leitura bastante reveladora — disse amargamente. — Todas aquelas súplicas que você fez, antes do seu tom virar gelo.

— Você não devia ter lido essas cartas. — Ela tremia tanto que mal podia expelir as palavras. — Elas não eram suas para que você lesse.

— Você quer dizer a carta na qual Hinata implora para que não me conte nada sobre o que ela fez, porque eu teria que contar a Itachi? — Revidou. — Ou aquela na qual lhe promete lealmente que jamais faria uma coisa tão travessa como aquela de novo!

Oh, bom Deus. Hanabi engoliu com uma garganta que de repente parecia seca como areia.

— Ela tinha medo de perdê-lo.

— Meu inebriado irmão? Itachi a teria perdoado se tivesse levado o amante para a droga da sua própria cama!

Desta vez, quando Hanabi se encolheu, Sasuke lhe voltou as costas. Hanabi podia notar os músculos zangados flexionando ao largo dos ombros, assim que Sasuke tomou outra dose da bebida. A cabeça zumbia, e Hanabi tremia tanto que só conseguiu chegar até a cadeira mais próxima, antes que as pernas lhe faltassem.

— Patos chocos — Sasuke resmungou.

— Pode repetir de novo? — disse ela, ainda perdida numa névoa de choque.

— Itachi e eu — esclareceu Sasuke. — Um par de patos chocos para um par de bruxas letais. — Deu uma gargalhada impiedosa. Tudo que se referia a ele era duro, desde o perfil moldado em ferro à postura raivosa firmemente trincada.

— Agora espere um minuto. — Hanabi soltou um protesto. — Não use esse tom risível comigo, porque não me lembro de você ter me perdoado por meus assim chamados pecados, Sasuke.

— Você devia ter me contado a verdade.

— Eu tentei lhe contar a verdade, mas você se recusou a acreditar em mim!

— Não naquele tempo... agora! — Atirou para ela aos berros. — Desta vez!

— Por que deveria querer macular a memória de alguém tão bonito, cujo único erro era precisar ser amada demais por pessoas demais?

— Quer dizer que o homem que ela trouxe para a nossa cama não foi o único?

— Sim, ele era o único! — Hanabi pulou de pé, furiosamente. — Hinata adorava Itachi... você sabe que sim! Mas o casamento deles estava em apuros — acrescentou, relutantemente, e começou a marchar, enquanto contemplava as cartas ainda presas entre os dedos, porque não conseguia ficar imóvel, nem olhar para Sasuke enquanto conversava sobre isso. — Itachi estava cheio de fazer amor de acordo com calendários e ciclos menstruais, então ele parou de vir para casa todas as noites. Hinata decidiu que ele não a amava mais, por isso, quando um sujeito apareceu e fez ela se sentir atraente, Hinata se deixou cair pelo charme da sua conversa fiada como uma boba.

— Como sabe disso tudo? — Se Sasuke antes estava pálido, agora se tornara acinzentado. — Nada do que você disse está em alguma dessas cartas.

— Aconteceu enquanto eu estava aqui, morando com você. — Hanabi se virou, para ver que a face dele agora estava embaçada, e sentiu que estava prestes a se render às lágrimas. — Você não notou que aqueles últimos seis meses foram os únicos em que a minha irmã não esteve grávida, em algum estágio? — Indagou abalada. — Ou que Itachi estava trabalhando incrivelmente até altas horas todo dia?

— Estávamos em meio a algumas mudanças na companhia — dispensou, impacientemente.

— Você ainda conseguia voltar para mim toda noite.

— Está sugerindo que Itachi voltava para outra pessoa? — gritou enfurecido.

— Eu não tenho a menor idéia! — gritou ela. — O ponto importante aqui é que Hinata acreditava que sim!

— E você, sabendo que ela se sentia desse modo, não se deu ao trabalho de trazer as preocupações dela para mim?

O que os levou imediatamente de volta em um círculo completo, Hanabi reparou, saturada — mas ainda mantinha o queixo aprumado, os olhos fúlgidos de lágrimas quando o provocou:

— Se Itachi estivesse tendo um caso, e você soubesse, teria me contado?

Sasuke olhou fixamente para Hanabi por um instante, depois se virou para longe, sua resposta jazendo no silêncio espesso que retinha sobre os dois. A lealdade fraternal era o inferno quando abusava da sua própria vida, pensou Hanabi dolorosamente.

— Eu vou ser honesta — deixou cair naquele silêncio. —Eu fui egoísta. Estava loucamente, loucamente apaixonada e tão feliz que não queria pensar em mais ninguém, exceto em nós. Por isso, disse a Hinata para não bancar a boba e, mais ou menos, a deixei sem ninguém a quem recorrer... — A voz dela refreou; Hanabi lutou para recobrá-la. — Por que você tinha que trazer tudo isso de volta? — engasgou. — Hinata não fez nada! Você pode acreditar nisso? Eu fui a Londres para empacotar a minha vida lá, então senti tanto a sua falta que voltei mais cedo.., e — Hanabi gracejou — déjà vu! —e, com dificuldade, engoliu os próximos grumos de lágrimas que se agarraram na sua garganta dolorida. — Você deveria estar em... — Não conseguiu se lembrar.

— Milão — ele proveu.

Hanabi anuiu com a cabeça, comprimiu os lábios rentes num esforço de controlá-los, depois implacavelmente se forçou a prosseguir. — Eu voltei para o seu apartamento para achar este homem estranho na nossa cama, e uma Hinata sumariamente vestida, de pé, agarrada aos lençóis e soluçando para que ele levantasse e se vestisse, porque ela não poderia fazê-lo. — A cena ainda podia fazer seus sentidos cambalearem de horror e choque. — Depois me viram lá parada, e Hinata correu e se trancou no banheiro, deixando que eu dissesse ao sujeito para sumir. Na hora que você chegou, eu já tinha arrancado toda a história dela e a mandado para casa, com a promessa de que não contaria aquilo a uma alma sequer, conquanto ela nunca mais fizesse nada tão estúpido novamente!

— Você não precisa continuar — disse ele prontamente.

— Não — concordou Hanabi, e começou a tremer tanto que precisou se segurar. — Mas, agora você me diz, o que esperava que eu fizesse depois, Sasuke? — exigiu ela. — Porque ainda não tenho nenhuma resposta para isso!

— Mesmo assim, você devia ter me contado.

— Eu contei! — ela berrou. — Você se recusou a acreditar em mim!

— Uma vez! — Sasuke gingou para os lados, para escarnecer daquilo. Estava pálido e inflexível e durão e frio. Hanabi tremeu de novo. — Você mencionou o nome dela uma vez, antes que fosse prontamente retificado!

— Porque você quase arrancou a minha cabeça fora!

— Eu acho que vou fazer isso agora — ameaçou entredentes e, de fato, deu alguns passos até ela, antes de se controlar com um sibilo de raiva que chocalhou com fúria. —Isto não vai nos levar a nada — proferiu.

Sasuke tinha razão, não ia mesmo. Hanabi se sentiu enjoada e magoada e zangada e amarga, e Sasuke parecia o estranho frio e sombrio que entrara no seu apartamento há várias semanas. Para onde foi toda aquela terna calidez recente? Por que havia sempre de ser pelos problemas de outras pessoas que se dilaceravam aos pedaços desse jeito? Talvez porque nunca houvessem estado inteiros juntos, em primeiro lugar, respondeu à própria pergunta ingrata. Talvez fosse a maneira do destino dizer — Saiam um da vida do outro, pelo amor de Deus. Vocês não se pertencem.

Indo direto ao ponto crucial, o que eles tinham que fosse digno de mantê-los unidos?

— Sexo sensacional — resmungou ela, isso era tudo.

— Cosa?

— Você e eu não vamos a lugar algum — Hanabi esclareceu tediosa. — Nós temos um sexo sensacional e nada mais.

Foi a vez de Sasuke se encolher.

— Existe muito mais nesse relacionamento do que o que se passa debaixo dos lençóis — insistiu ele.

Existia mesmo? Hanabi olhava para as cartas que tremiam nas suas mãos, e pensou sobre aquela declaração.

— Você se casou comigo porque pensou que não tivesse outra opção — disse a ele. — Fez isso pelo bem-estar de Himawari, e por causa do sexo sensacional! Porém, mais que tudo, Sasuke, acho que se casou comigo porque precisava ter certeza de que manteria algum controle sobre quem me controlaria, e a minha posição acerca da pesada soma de ações, com as quais Itachi participava no império Uchiha.

— Isso é uma baboseira — descartou Sasuke.

— É mesmo? Então, por que sentiu que tinha que bisbilhotar a minha correspondência pessoal? — instigou ela. —Devia estar procurando algo importante para fazer uma coisa tão baixa! Esperava encontrar alguma coisa para usar contra mim no tribunal, se esse casamento estúpido não der certo? Provas sobre o meu estilo de vida doentio, talvez, isso poderia mostrar que sou uma mãe inadequada para Himawari, e totalmente inadequada para ser a cotutora da herança dela!

— Madre de Dio — ele ofegou. — Não acredito nisso. Você não poderia estar mais errada! — acusou Sasuke.

Entretanto, Hanabi não escutava. Subitamente espiou outra carta, que estava meio escondida debaixo de uma cadeira, e mergulhou para pegá-la. Era uma das cartas que escreveu para Hinata. As lágrimas inundaram os seus olhos.

— Como você pôde? — engasgou, ajoelhada no chão e tentando esquadrinhar as cartas segundo alguma espécie de ordem no seu colo, na medida em que os dedos tremiam e os olhos ardiam. — Como você pôde ir até a casa dela e escrutinar os papéis pessoais de Hinata como um...

— Eu não fui lá — suspirou.

— Não foi o quê?

— Não fui à casa de Itachi e Hinata. — Colocou aquilo em palavras mais completas. — Não vou lá desde que...

Não podia se obrigar a dizer aquilo; ao invés disso, proferiu um palavrão pesado, e afundou de volta no sofá, soltou o copo sobre a mesa de centro, e em seguida se inclinou para a frente para desbastar o próprio cabelo com os dedos.

— Então, como foi que colocou as mãos nas cartas dela?

Sasuke cobriu a face com as mãos e desejou que o álcool fizesse o seu trabalho, e inebriasse o seu cérebro completamente. Não queria pensar; não queria olhar no que fizera na noite anterior, ou no que o futuro representaria, agora que ele descobrira o que possuía.

— Eu estava limpando a escrivaninha de Itachi no escritório — disse-lhe. — As cartas estavam escondidas no fundo de uma gaveta...

— Oh, santo Deus! — Hanabi respirou fundo, e Sasuke percebeu que ela tomara vantagem a sua frente na próxima parte, conforme essa árida confusão miserável começava a se desdobrar.

— Eu não sei há quanto tempo Itachi sabia sobre as cartas ou Hinata sabia que ele tinha todas — concatenou ele, soletrando para Hanabi de qualquer maneira. — Mas o fato é que meu irmão sabia a verdade sobre o que acontecera há dois anos e, ainda assim, não conseguiu me contar.

E essa era a razão das cartas furiosamente espalhadas e do porre de whisky, Sasuke admitiu penosamente. Não só descobriu a verdade dois anos mais tarde, como também percebeu que o irmão que amara o manteve afastado da única coisa que, entre todas, Itachi sabia que era importante para ele.

Hanabi era inocente.

— Passei os dois últimos anos acreditando que tinha o direito de odiar você a cada maldito dia que transcorria —gemeu ele, secamente. — Ora, que piada. Fui eu que decepcionei você, e o meu próprio irmão não podia me contar isso!

— Ele estava protegendo Hinata.

Por alguma razão, aquele comentário disparou faíscas pela coluna de Sasuke abaixo.

— E isso faz você se sentir bem?

— Não — admitiu ela. — Mas Itachi e Hinata não estão mais aqui para se defender, por isso não vejo nenhuma utilidade em revolver tudo de novo outra vez.

— Me recusei a acreditar em você.., faça com que me defenda disso!

— Você pode se defender?

— Você deveria ter me contado.., me mostrado essas cartas. Você me devia isto.

— Ah, agora a culpa é minha. Boa defesa. — elogiou ela.

— Eu não quis dizer isso.

— Então, o que quis dizer?

— Eu não sei, droga! — disse e apanhou o drinque.

— Mais um pouco desse negócio e você vai desabar da próxima vez que tentar ficar de pé — disse ela acidamente, e começou a andar na direção da porta.

O copo bateu ruidosamente de volta na mesa. Era impressionante a rapidez como um homem do tamanho de Sasuke podia se mover quando provocado o bastante, Hanabi notou conforme ele balançou os pés e rondou o sofá, e logo estava de pé diante dela, antes mesmo que pudesse piscar. As mãos dele agarraram os seus ombros e a última coisa que Hanabi percebeu é que estava sendo imprensada contra a parede mais próxima.

— Muito macho — murmurou ela, porém, estremecendo de novo.

— Não vou deixar que me abandone — insistiu ele.

— Eu não disse que ia fazer isso. — ela franziu o cenho.

— Você pode me odiar pelo resto das nossas vidas, mas terá que fazê-lo bem aqui, onde eu possa ver você fazendo isso.

Os olhos de Sasuke estavam tão negros que Hanabi sentiu como se despencasse dentro deles, as mãos possessivas, a boca cindida de tensão, porém esplêndida assim, e o hálito tão carregado de vapores de whisky que começaram a lhe subir à cabeça.

— Tudo bem — aquiesceu atordoada.

A frustração revolveu as feições dele.

— Me leve a sério — disse, hostil.

— Eu simplesmente acabei de chegar! Atirou de volta nele. — Por que diabos você espera que eu vá embora novamente?

— Você foi até a porta. — Agora era Sasuke quem tremia.

— Para colocar essas cartas junto com o resto das minhas coisas! — Gritou Hanabi.

— Você devia enfiá-las em minha garganta descrente!

Ela fez melhor que isso, prendeu o lábio inferior com os dentes, e mirou a palma da outra mão no lado do rosto dele. Não soube de onde isso vejo, mas, por alguma razão estúpida, as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

— Isso é por mexer nas minhas coisas particulares —desabafou trêmula, conforme a marca dos dedos desenharam linhas na face de Sasuke. — E se eu ainda tivesse alguma força sobrando, eu acertaria você de novo por me aborrecer, pois eu já estava aborrecida antes de chegar aqui!

— Por que você estava aborrecida?

— Eu estou.., grávida — sussurrou e observou a fúria do macho dominante se transformar num grande bloco de pedra. Sasuke nem ao menos engoliu. De fato, ele não fez nada.

— Diga alguma coisa — ela gaguejou, depois fez alguma coisa ela mesma. A visão ficou zonza e manchada. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que ia desmaiar.

— Hanabi...? — Foi a última palavra rouca que ouviu Sasuke pronunciar antes de tudo escurecer.

Sasuke praguejava e a segurava firme, quando ela começou a deslizar parede abaixo. Então, ele continuou a praguejar enquanto a tomou nos braços e se virou para carregá-la para um dos sofás. Hanabi aparentava estar morta e ele quis acertar alguma coisa.., de preferência, ele próprio.

Grávida...

Por dois segundos Sasuke seriamente pensou que fosse se unir a Hanabi no seu desmaio fugidio. Porém, a preocupação com ela foi mais forte — uma preocupação a qual deveria ter pertencido sempre a ela!

Dio, Sasuke se odiava. Era o pior tipo de homem que uma mulher poderia desejar ter na sua vida — um que não acreditasse nela, não confiasse e a engravidasse, quando aquilo era o que ela mais temia!

— Hanabi... — Sasuke chamou seu nome, mas ela não deu resposta.

Torcendo o corpo de Hanabi, mergulhou os dedos no copo de whisky, depois virou de volta para umedecer os lábios sem sangue. Hanabi estava tão lânguida e sem vida que começou a ficar aflito. Levantando, foi pegar o celular no bolso do paletó. No momento em que ligou o aparelho, uma dúzia de mensagens pipocou na tela. Pretendia usar o telefone para chamar um médico, mas por alguma razão maluca se flagrou abrindo as mensagens de texto.

— Preciso falar com você. Hanabi.

— Onde você está? Hanabi.

— Estou indo para Florença. Hanabi.

— Estou apavorada. Por favor me ligue. Hanabi.

— Por que não quer falar comigo? Hanabi.

— Eu preciso ouvir a sua voz, Sasuke!

— Sasuke...

A atenção voltou-se para a remetente daquelas mensagens lastimáveis, prostrada no sofá com uma das mãos branca e macilenta cobrindo a boca.

— Acho que vou vomitar — ela murmurou fragilmente.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO IX

Sasuke saltou sobre Hanabi, jogando longe o celular para envolvê-la de novo com os braços.

— As vezes não consigo acreditar em você. — Sasuke rangeu entredentes, ao passo que tentava chegar até a porta, com a cabeça dela repousando no seu ombro, e a voz enrouquecida retumbando contra a face de Hanabi. — Suponho que você voou todo esse caminho sem beber algo sequer? Quando vai aprender a ser sensata? Da última vez foram cãibras, agora desmaia e sente náuseas. Se esperasse até amanhã, meu avião poderia ter trazido você aqui com todo o conforto. Por que você sempre tem que atrapalhar os meus planos? Eu estou sem cabeça, não posso pensar direito. Que homem quer que a mulher o surpreenda nesse estado?

— Esposa — Hanabi resmungou.

Sasuke parou no corredor, a mente travada naquela única palavra, como se lhe fosse estranha. Então seu peito inflou.

— Si — confirmou, e começou a se mover de novo, abrindo caminho com os ombros pela porta do quarto, depois seguindo direto para o banheiro, onde Hanabi foi humilhante e ruidosamente vomitar no sanitário, ao passo que Sasuke agachou atrás dela, segurando os cabelos e cuspindo palavrões que fizeram a cabeça de Hanabi ferver.

Assim que terminou, tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi naufragar enfraquecida contra Sasuke. A cabeça rodopiava; os palavrões ainda ecoavam na cabeça. Hanabi teve ligeiros espasmos e sentiu calafrios com os efeitos da náusea, sentia a pele úmida e pegajosa, e a última coisa da qual precisava justo agora era que ele se movesse de novo. Sasuke ergueu Hanabi, pressionou a descarga, em seguida baixou a tampa do assento para que ela pudesse se sentar ali, ainda envolta nos seus braços. Os músculos começaram a flexionar, esticou uma das mãos na direção da pia, logo alcançou uma torneira e a abriu. Dois segundos depois um pano úmido alcançou a face de Hanabi. Foi tão refrescante que fechou os olhos e se rendeu àqueles implacáveis cuidados silentes, com a parte de trás da cabeça repousando na concavidade dos ombros de Sasuke, e as pernas oscilando flácidas ao longo da extensão dele.

Ao final de tudo aquilo, Sasuke ficou imóvel. O mundo de Hanabi começou a se tomar estável. Podia ouvir o coração dele bater contra a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Toda aquela mudança urgente do sofá para o banheiro podia não ter levado mais do que dois minutos, porém ela sentia como se tivesse acabado de escalar o Monte Everest e tinha a suspeita de que Sasuke sentia o mesmo.

— Sente-se um pouco melhor?

— Hum — Hanabi tomou ciência de que o cabelo ficara preso na frente da camisa de Sasuke. Levantou uma das mãos fracas com a intenção de reunir as mechas longas e lisas —mas Sasuke pegou a mão e a auxiliou com isso. A próxima coisa que percebeu é que Sasuke levava a mão aos seus lábios.

— Me perdoe — murmurou ele.

— Pelo quê? — suspirou Hanabi.

— Por não ouvir e não acreditar em você, quando era o que eu deveria ter feito.

— Pareceu horrível. Eu sei disso.

— Mas eu devia ter concedido uma audiência justa —insistiu ele. — Eu não deveria ter...

— Você prometeu que não faríamos isso, Sasuke — disse Hanabi, sorrateiramente esgueirando os dedos para soltá-los, e recobrando a força para se manter sobre os próprios pés. — Sem revirar o passado, foi o que combinamos.

— Eu não sabia o que eu sei agora quando concordei com isso.

— Mas eu sim — disse ela, usando dedos zangados à procura do tubo de pasta e da escova de dentes. — O que mudou para mim, além de agora você saber a verdade?

— Tudo mudou para mim. — Sasuke levantou, infatigável, agora zangado e tenso.

— E vai agüentar viver com isso?

— Não justo agora... não — respondeu e caminhou para fora do banheiro.

Hanabi se deteve com a escova de dentes carregada de pasta, e tensa o escutou sair do quarto. Se fizer isso, eu termino com ele — disse a si mesma arrebatadamente. Se Sasuke fugir disso, eu vou embora daqui e me instalo num hotel!

Vislumbrou o próprio reflexo empalidecido no espelho do banheiro, ao passo que escovava os dentes. O cabelo estava uma bagunça, cheio de mechas embaraçadas, e se começara o dia com uma aparência tão boa, a ponto de deixar a super modelo de mau humor novamente, então certamente não gostou de parecer daquele jeito agora!

Foi mais fácil desviar os olhos — melhor desviar os olhos porque a porta do quarto ainda não havia batido com força para marcar a saída dele, e a tensão pura de aguardar que isso acontecesse a fazia tremer outra vez. Abriu a torneira de água fria, limpou a escova enraivecida, e em seguida se curvou para enxaguar a boca. No momento em que abaixou a cabeça, uma nova onda de tontura fez o chão oscilar sob seus pés, forçando Hanabi a se agarrar à pia para não cair no monte de gelatina que se tornaram as suas pernas.

— Oh — soluçou, em frustração. Aquilo não era justo!

Um braço forte circundou a cintura de Hanabi, sustentando o seu peso novamente. A escova de dentes foi jogada para longe. Sasuke nem mesmo praguejou dessa vez, mas se manteve em fogo brando, num silêncio magnífico enquanto se inclinou para enganchar o outro braço em torno dos joelhos dela, e depois carregá-la para fora do banheiro com o perfil teso como ferro de novo.

— Você está demonstrando muita força e energia para um bêbado — comentou acidamente.

— Descobrir que a minha esposa está grávida é um bom jeito de me deixar sóbrio. — Colocou-a na cama.

— Oh. — Ela havia esquecido de que contara aquilo para Sasuke. — Você se importa? — perguntou cautelosa.

— Se eu me importo? — Soltou uma gargalhada e pôs as mãos nos quadris, e então começou a desabotoar a jaqueta dela. — Você descobriu que está grávida. Ficou tão assustada que nem conseguiu se forçar a me contar quando liguei ontem à noite. — A jaqueta saiu. — Então temos essa conversa estranha, sobre a qual penso que estava ajudando você a superar um período solitário de luto pela sua irmã...

— Estou de luto o tempo todo.

— Eu sei disso... eu também estou! — disse hostilmente, arrancando a suéter pela cabeça e deixando o cabelo de Hanabi arrepiado pela eletricidade estática. — Porém, ontem à noite você estava assustada, eu senti o seu medo. — A palma das mãos dele amansaram o cabelo. — Você devia ter me dito o que a estava afligindo e eu teria voado direto para Londres para lhe dar apoio.

Sasuke começou a abrir os zíperes das botas em seguida.

— Eu sei — disse ela.

— Então por que não me contou?

— Porque não é alguma coisa que se diga pelo telefone —respondeu defensiva. — Eu queria contar a você apropriadamente.., cara a cara.

— Mas eu tornei isso difícil para você também. — As botas saíram. Sasuke contemplou os pés. — Você está usando as minhas meias — suspirou ele.

— Outra ilusão estilhaçada. — Ela sorriu. — Eu não durmo em casa. Eu não lhe conto todos os meus segredos. Eu uso meias masculinas por baixo das minhas botas.

Houve um gemido animalesco espontâneo, frustrado, assim que Sasuke se ergueu por completo.

— Como você pode brincar com uma coisa dessas?

— O que você quer que eu faça? — flamejou para ele. —Me jogar no chão num ataque de gritos histéricos em vez disso? Certo. — Hanabi pulou para enfrentá-lo furiosamente. — Estou grávida quando não queria estar grávida e isso é tudo culpa sua!

Aquela acusação miserável ficou suspensa no silêncio.

— Me desculpe — explodiu ela, em um remorso ansioso. — Eu não queria...

Sasuke girou nos sapatos e se afastou — direto para fora do quarto dessa vez, e nem mesmo bateu a porta com força.

Hanabi desejou que o tivesse feito. Desejou que tivesse berrado de volta com ela, depois a achatado na cama! O que acabara de dizer nem mesmo era verdade, porque ela queria esse bebê! Estava apenas terrivelmente apavorada quanto ao que a aguardava adiante.

— Oh, droga... droga! — explodiu furiosamente, e virou rumo ao banheiro com a decisão de relaxar no chuveiro, na vaga esperança de que pudesse acalmar um pouco aquele estresse pavoroso. No instante em que pisou no banheiro, mudou de idéia e preferiu uma imersão demorada num banho morno e aromatizado. Ou talvez o banho fosse uma tática de adiamento, antes que tivesse que sair para encarar Sasuke de novo, porque Hanabi sabia que havia de desculpar-se seriamente por ter feito aquele comentário final, e que nunca fora muito boa quanto a pedir desculpas a ele. Uma imagem daquele olhar frio que Sasuke lhe deu, antes de sair, saltou para abalar sua consciência de novo. Sentiu uma palpitação abaixo do estômago.

— Não comece — resmungou. — Você é muito pequeno para ter uma opinião.

Então, se deu conta de com quem estava conversando e uma espécie diferente de palpitação percorreu o seu corpo.

— Oh, Deus — suspirou. — Estou num completo desastre emocional.

Enrolando o cabelo no alto da cabeça, Hanabi se despiu do restante das roupas e logo entrou na banheira. A medida que a água morna e sedosa a cercava, tentou relaxar a duras penas e afastar tudo o mais da cabeça.

Funcionou... de certo modo. Por uma hora inteira, demorada e ininterrupta, se banhou, vestiu o pijama azul com o robe que combinava, e, recendendo a óleos aromáticos de banho, se permitiu sair do quarto e patinar sobre os pés descalços até a cozinha, em busca de algo para comer. Ainda se sentia um pouco tonta, mas a náusea recuou, fazendo o estômago roncar por comida. A cozinha estava às escuras. Nenhum sinal de Sasuke, mas por enquanto, ficou feliz com isso. Estalando o interruptor de luz, Hanabi foi colocar uma chaleira para ferver, depois se virou para a geladeira para ver o havia para comer.

Nada que lhe apetecesse, ponderou, olhando para os alimentos gelados nada convidativos. Havia uma fatia de queijo — queijo era permitido na sua condição? Havia ovos —era permitido comer ovos? Hanabi nem ao menos sabia se lhe era permitido beber leite — era o pasteurizado ou não-pasteurizado que era ruim para mulheres grávidas?

Suspirando, desistiu e caminhou para fora da cozinha, cruzou o corredor e andou até a sala de estar. Foi arrumada desde que ela saiu carregada dali, reparou. Nenhum sinal da garrafa de whisky, mas as cartas jaziam caprichosamente empilhadas sobre a mesa. As traidoras, pensou, então se fez virar para onde os sentidos lhe indicavam que Sasuke estava, com o olhar fixo na noite escura para além da janela.

Sasuke trocou a roupa por um par de calças cinzentas, e um suéter preto casual que terminava no quadril. As mãos perdidas nos bolsos das calças. Havia alguma coisa no modo como se detinha ali que o fazia parecer solitário e desolado, e quase tão distante quanto poderia ser.

— Me... desculpe — explodiu. — Eu realmente não queria jogar a culpa toda em você. Só que eu estou...

— Apavorada — completou para ela.

Mas não se virou para olhar para Hanabi quando disse isso, e não havia um único músculo nele, em nenhuma parte, que estivesse ao menos retesado. Outro aperto de remorso atarantou a consciência dela, e Hanabi sentiu que teria que fazer muito mais do que simplesmente proferir suas desculpas, caso desejasse ficar confortável consigo mesma.

Precisavam de contanto físico e muito.

Sasuke a observou se aproximar dele através do reflexo no vidro escurecido. Os cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça e Hanabi vestia o pijama azul. O rosto possuía uma aparência esfoliada e limpa, mas também envergava as marcas das últimas vinte e quatro horas.

Se ela o tocasse, Sasuke aceitaria. Se proferisse um pequeno soluço feminino, amaldiçoado e injusto, então prometeria a si mesmo que iria revirá-la sobre o sofá mais próximo, e sacudir toda aquela maldita culpa queimando dentro dele, com uma quente sessão de lascívia.

Hanabi não tinha o direito de parecer tão bonita. Não tinha o direito de parecer tão delicada e frágil. Estava grávida de um filho dele. Uma sensação esquisita rastejou ao longo do torso e se instalou no cóccix. Queria se virar e envolvê-la nos braços, e prometer a Hanabi que faria de tudo para que ela se sentisse bem. Queria pegá-la e carregá-la de volta para a cama e mostrar a ela o quanto desejava isso, mas...

Seria seguro fazer amor mediante aquela condição delicada? Seria seguro para Hanabi dar à luz o bebê e tudo mais?

A sensação esquisita no cóccix se dissipou e depois se reagrupou para se transformar nos padecimentos da culpa. Hanabi era inocente de todas as acusações feitas há dois anos. Se casou com ele sabendo que ainda acreditava que o traíra. Por que fizera isso? O que se passava na cabeça dessa linda mulher, que estava preparada para jogar a vida fora com um cínico nada bondoso como ele, e não apenas uma vez, mas duas!

Hanabi desapareceu do campo de visão de Sasuke, que estava com a garganta fechada porque sabia o que estava por vir. Ela iria tocá-lo. Tentaria fazer as pazes quando ele é quem deveria tomar a iniciativa de fazer as pazes.

As mãos de Hanabi chegaram primeiro, deslizando em volta do quadril de Sasuke. Avistou-as pelo reflexo na janela, começando a divagar pela parede do abdômen até que vieram descansar em seu peito. Sentiu as mãos chegarem e teve que fechar os olhos quando a face dela veio apoiar-se nas suas costas.

— Estou com fome — murmurou enfadada — e não tem nada para comer na geladeira.

— Se você voltasse amanhã, conforme o planejado, teríamos um estoque abarrotado de produtos frescos — respondeu impassível. Um novo silêncio caiu. Sasuke sentiu Hanabi se retesar um pouco.

— Um homem maior teria piedade e me tiraria dessa situação difícil agora — disse a ele.

Um homem maior não teria que contrair os dedos em punhos dentro dos bolsos, para que não acompanhem a ereção enrijecida do seu sexo, pensou ele, secamente.

E um homem maior se viraria e a tomaria nos braços, depois diria o quanto a amava — sem colocar o sexo no meio. Mas a sua chance de dizer tais palavras para Hanabi veio e se foi na noite passada, durante a conversa no telefone, quando palavras como eu amo você teriam significado alguma coisa, porque ainda não sabia o que sabia agora.

Então, o que deveria fazer? Manter a promessa anterior e atirá-la sobre o sofá mais próximo, ou escolher a outra, dizendo as malditas palavras para acabar logo com isso, e depois ver que diabo conseguia em troca?

Hanabi podia sentir o coração esmurrar; podia sentir o jeito como Sasuke preservava cada músculo retesado como uma barreira contra ela. E ele não disse uma única palavra.

Era rejeição da pior espécie. Uma rejeição que ela não antecipara, por isso possuía a capacidade de magoá-la ainda mais. Agora não sabia mais o que fazer, não sabia como se afastar dele e manter a dignidade ao mesmo tempo.

Entretanto, pensou, oh, simplesmente o faça! Escorregou as mãos para longe e deu um passo para trás.

Sasuke percebeu que deixou passar uma brecha demorada demais sem responder no momento em que Hanabi recuou. Assim que teve o bom senso de virar para olhar para ela, Hanabi já estava voltando a caminho da porta. -

— Volte aqui — gemeu ele, impacientemente. — Eu estava prestes a me oferecer para encomendar comida em um restaurante no fim da rua.

— Vou fazer um sanduíche — ela disse e continuou andando.

— Não seja tão teimosa, droga — explodiu Sasuke. — Só me diga o que você quer e eu encomendo!

Hanabi hesitou no corredor para olhar de volta para ele, e descobriu que Sasuke decidira virar e encará-la finalmente. A luz do abajur captava o lustro molhado do cabelo dele agora, e a pele recobrara um pouco do cálido brilho dourado. Sasuke era tão bonito, pensou angustiada. Tão o seu tipo de homem que, apesar de bancar o bastardo arrogante, ela ainda o amava muito mais do que merecia.

— Vou comer pizza, então — disse. — Obrigada. — Foi um curto e afetado obrigada que lhe deu tempo de observar o lábio superior de Sasuke dar uma contorcida de repugnância, antes dela se virar. Os Sasukes Uchihas desse mundo jamais comiam pizza. Era como um insulto à culinária italiana.

Perambulou de volta até a cozinha com um repuxo na boca que era puro divertimento travesso. A chaleira já estava para ferver quando entrou. Foi alcançar o pó de café, e subitamente parou de novo.

Era permitido beber café?

Era permitido beber chá?

Grávida.

Aquele frisson correu pelo seu corpo novamente. Isso acontecia cada vez que se deixava pensar naquela palavra. Era assustador, mas excitante, porém assustador...

A porta da cozinha abriu inesperadamente e Sasuke entrou. Foi direto à dispensa, onde guardava as estantes de vinhos.

— Tinto ou branco? — Indagou. Era permitido beber vinho?

Hanabi não respondeu.

Sasuke veio espreitar na porta com os olhos escuros e uma inclinação sardônica na boca. Aguardava uma resposta. Hanabi se recusava a olhar para ele.

— Vou beber apenas água, eu acho — disse ela e alcançou uma bisnaga de pão italiano crocante largada na bancada, e começou a cortá-la com uma faca de serra.

O silêncio retornou. Estavam se tomando realmente bons em lançar a tensão para fora sem proferir uma única palavra, ponderou Hanabi, enquanto Sasuke continuava parado ali, tentando adivinhar de onde ela vinha e, provavelmente, decidindo que agia de um modo inconveniente quando ela não agia de um modo inconveniente, pensou obstinadamente consigo mesma.

Então Sasuke se mexeu, se endireitando empertigado, e Hanabi franziu a testa furiosamente para a bisnaga de pão, porque sabia que não estava sendo apenas inconveniente, ela estava borbulhando de orgulho ferido por ter sofrido aquela rejeição.

Assim, se Sasuke possui algum juízo, deve manter distância, se ousar me tocar posso ir para cima dele com esta faca!

Ele também sabia disso, o suíno, porque foi tão rápido que a faca saiu da sua mão para a dele, posta em segurança fora do seu alcance, antes mesmo que pudesse piscar.

— 0K. — Sasuke a rondou. — Vamos desabafar logo isso.

— Desabafar o quê? — Hanabi espiou o peito dele. O suéter que vestia era feita da casimira mais macia, e sabia de antemão como era suave e morna ao toque, por isso não precisou dobrar as mãos em volta do corpo para tentar descobrir. — Eu não quero desabafar.

— Bem, eu quero — disse ele. — E eu quero começar me desculpando por ter agido como um grosseirão cabeça dura ainda há pouco.

O dar de ombros de indiferença dela às suas desculpas o forçaram a respirar fundo.

— Também peço desculpas por julgar você mal há dois anos. Sinto muito por ler as suas cartas, e sinto muito por levá-la a acreditar que me casei com você pelo bem-estar de Himawari e para manter o controle das ações do grupo Uchiha.

— Está dizendo que não se casou comigo por essas razões?

— Estou dizendo que sinto muito por ter causado essa impressão — persistiu. — E pare de tentar transformar isso em outra briga!

— Não estou — negou, com os olhos perolados armados para a batalha.

Sasuke abriu a boca para responder, depois a fechou novamente quando tomou a decisão hercúlea de impedir que Hanabi começasse.

— Vamos nos ater ao assunto — falou rangendo os dentes. — O que é importante agora é que temos dois bebês e a sua saúde para considerar, o que significa que precisamos parar de brigar o tempo todo e começar a organizar nossas vidas para acomodar as necessidades de todos. Por isso, amanhã veremos um médico e tentaremos acalmar todos os seus medos em relação à gravidez. Depois nós vamos precisar de outro lugar para morar fora da cidade. Algum lugar onde Himawari poderá respirar um ar mais saudável, e que será grande o bastante para que cada um de nós tenha o próprio quinhão de espaço. Também é relevante que nos mudemos rapidamente, porque Himawari deve receber alta do hospital na próxima semana, e teremos que eliminar todos os empecilhos para organizar a nós mesmos, antes que isso aconteça. Nós precisaremos de uma equipe de serviço complementar...

Sasuke estava fazendo aquilo de novo, bancando o bom negociador, planejando tudo como se fossem embarcar em uma nova empreitada de negócios.

— Você não gosta de empregados escarafunchando a sua casa. — Despejou ela num segundo.

— E eu tenho escolha? — redargüiu ele. — Você está grávida e prestes a se tornar mãe em tempo integral, o que é prioritário acima dos meus gostos ou desgostos.

— Muito generoso da sua parte — elogiou Hanabi.

— Não estava tentando bancar o bom moço, Hanabi —suspirou ele. — Estou tentando ser prático. Eu gostaria de pensar que você vai ser sensata, e aceitar o fato de que não pode manter uma carreira em tempo integral, mas eu não tenho muito esperança de convencer você disso.

— Na mosca — concordou ela. — Tem mais qualquer outra coisa que você decidiu sobre o nosso futuro, durante essa reunião privativa consigo mesmo?

Hanabi ainda procurava armar uma guerra. Sasuke tentava decidir se permitiria a ela ter aquela guerra, quando a campainha próxima ao elevador anunciou que a comida chegara.

Problema resolvido, pensou Sasuke com alívio assim que rodopiou para longe e marchou para fora da cozinha, desejando saber onde iam acabar parando, porque de uma coisa tinha certeza — eles não resolveram nada e, se algo aconteceu, foi que ficaram ainda mais entrincheirados em hostilidades do que jamais conseguiram antes.

Autorizou que o elevador subisse, em seguida parou aturdido pela própria frustração furiosa, aguardando a comida chegar. Um garçom estava parado lá, segurando a embalagem achatada de pizza. Sasuke a trocou por um punhado de cédulas, e em seguida cuidou para que as portas corressem até se fechar novamente. O dono do restaurante deve ter achado que perdeu a cabeça para ter encomendado pizza. Caso lhe fizessem a pergunta, teria dado uma afirmativa como resposta. Perdeu a cabeça há muito tempo, para uma bruxa morena de olhos perolados e com uma natureza mais teimosa do que a sua própria!

Ele se virou e andou de volta até a cozinha. Hanabi havia posto a mesa. Sasuke colocou a caixa da pizza bem no meio, depois abriu a tampa. No momento em que Hanabi olhou para dentro, ele pôde ver que ela não iria querer comer. Apenas se quedou ali, parada na mesa, olhando fixamente como se aquela fosse a pior oferta que ele pudesse ter apresentado.

— O que foi agora?

— Tem queijo por cima.

— Pizzas geralmente têm queijo por cima.

— Eu esqueci — murmurou ela, então comprimiu os lábios rentes e, para a surpresa de Sasuke, ambos começaram a tremer. — Eu não acho que eu deva comer queijo. Não acho que possa comer ovos ou leite ou café ou... qualquer coisa, em caso de não fazer bem ao bebê!

Sasuke ficou fascinado. Nunca lhe ocorrera que bebês e determinadas comidas não combinassem. Estaria certa? Diabos, o que ele sabia? Isso era tão novo para eles.

Ela olhou para Sasuke, então, e o coração dele palpitou. Era surpreendente como uma mulher tão durona podia se tornar um bebê vulnerável e fraco num piscar de olhos.

— Não, não chore — disse ele, e agora a voz soava espessa. — Tem certeza de que a bizarra fatia de pizza é perigosa?

— Eu não sei. Essa é a questão. Eu apenas pedi isso para amolar você — admitiu ela. — Mas eu não queria comer.

— Idiota — suspirou ele. — Olhe, você quer que eu encomende alguma coisa mais? Posso conseguir isso em...

— Não, eu não quero mais nada. — Então ela realmente o repeliu com força para o lado, quando saiu correndo da cozinha aos soluços, deixando-o parado lá, se sentindo meio bêbado pelo carrossel de emoções que se desenrolavam naquela noite.

Hanabi entrou no quarto batendo a porta e se atirou de bruços na cama. Desejou compreender o que estava errado com ela. Nunca se sentira tão confusa em toda a sua vida! Primeiro queria uma coisa, e depois queria exatamente o oposto. Queria continuar a magoar Sasuke, e desesperadamente queria colo! Não era justo... nada disso era justo.

Uma depressão se formou na cama quando Sasuke veio deitar ao lado dela.

— Pare com isso — disse a ela. — Ou você vai enjoar outra vez.

— Estou apavorada! — esmurrou o travesseiro sob a sua cabeça porque odiava.., odiava sentimentos como aquele.

— Eu sei. — Sasuke soltou um suspiro e abraçou-se a ela.

— Estou tão saturada de tudo sempre acabar saindo errado para nós dois, Sasuke! Eu pensei que havíamos resolvido tudo, agora está tudo emaranhado outra vez e...

— Agora me ouça, sua maluquinha travessa — interrompeu. — Nada vai dar errado. Você não é a sua irmã e precisa parar de pensar que pode ser, está me ouvindo?

Hanabi contemplou Sasuke através de grandes, escuros, e suplicantes olhos, e... Para o inferno com isso, Sasuke pensou, e se rendeu ao que ansiou a noite inteira por fazer. Abaixou a cabeça, em seguida esmagou a boca trêmula de Hanabi. Levou apenas cerca de dois segundos para os soluços começarem a escassear. Outro segundo depois e Hanabi retribuía o beijo.

E se isso não permitisse que descessem até o inferno e voltassem lutando, a vida não valia a pena de ser vivida, afinal, pensou Sasuke, à medida que ambos se renderam ao que eles sabiam que não deveriam se render, não antes de consultar um médico. Fizeram amor com fogo e paixão. Quanto a se unirem, fizeram isso com um carinho tão gentil e com tanta ternura que aquilo foi uma nova experiência, estonteante por si mesma.

Mais tarde, adormeceram um nos braços do outro, enquanto a pizza ressecava dentro da caixa na cozinha. Acordaram na manhã seguinte fingindo que não se sentiam culpados, porém apreensivos de haverem instigado o destino a lançar uma outra cartada repulsiva diante deles: uma recomendação médica proibindo sexo pelos próximos oito meses, pela qual ambos teriam de lutar muito para obedecer.


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! CAPÍTULO X

Felizmente, o médico não disse tal coisa. Ele foi muito compreensivo quanto aos medos de Hanabi e assegurou que os problemas da irmã eram de natureza física pessoal, e não geneticamente relacionados. Ela estava bem e saudável. Não havia nenhuma razão, absolutamente, pela qual não pudesse ter uma gravidez perfeitamente normal, e disse-lhes para ir embora e prosseguir com o casamento.

— Divirtam-se. — Sorriu e desejou-lhes sorte quando saíram. Ambos estavam confusos. Ficaram tão acostumados a ter o azar rondando entre eles que boas notícias eram difíceis de aceitar. No momento em que se viram a sós, Sasuke a tomou nos braços e a beijou.

— Não sinto mais a corda no pescoço — anunciou comovido, e Hanabi gargalhou porque entendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer, já que se sentia do mesmo modo.

Himawari estava linda. Hanabi não podia acreditar nas mudanças que a menininha passou, desde a última ocasião em que a vira. Era toda rosada e delicada, tinha os olhos negros do pai e o cabelo azulado da mãe. Chorou quando a pegou no colo. Era tolo chorar porque, na realidade, Hanabi estava tão plena de amor por aquela criatura doce e pequenina que deveria estar rindo.

A enfermeira que viria acompanhando Himawari quando saíram do hospital se chamava Maria. Era jovem e morena, e incrivelmente tímida, a tal ponto que enrubescia cada vez que Sasuke lhe sorria. Ele brincou com a timidez dela, sendo o incorrigível macho latino que era. Depois olhava para Hanabi segurando Himawari, e o seu semblante se alterava para uma sombria densidade de artilharia pesada que poderia liquefazer as entranhas dela. Um macho latino provocante e um sedento macho latino eram duas pessoas diferentes: um era inofensivo, e o outro... não.

Quando precisaram sair para visitar uma casa que Sasuke queria mostrar a Hanabi, foram os braços de Maria que aguardaram para tomar o bebê.

A tensão efervesceu na atmosfera enquanto dirigiam para fora de Florença. Pertencia à antiga excitação de tirar o fôlego que costumavam dividir, naqueles primeiros dias e semanas tempestuosos antes de se tornarem amantes, quando a consciência de um em relação ao outro era tão afiada que se tornava elétrica. Dessa vez, a tensão emanou de uma nova sensação aguçada de união. Estavam unidos pela semente que Sasuke plantou dentro de Hanabi, e que ela nutria.

Ela daria um filho a Sasuke.

A mão se moveu furtivamente para cobrir a dele, que se amoldava agarrada ao câmbio da marcha. Sasuke não disse uma palavra, porém, os dedos se espraiaram um pouco para acomodar os dela, e a efervescência teve alguma coisa física da qual se alimentar, ao passo que se aproximavam do interior da Toscana, cortando por Fiesole no caminho.

— Essa casa não vai ser uma outra Villa Uchiha, vai?

— Hanabi interrogou dubiamente.

— Espere e verá. — Sasuke sorriu, e aquele era um dos sorrisos de dentes brancos, provocantes e espontâneos, que arrebatavam o coração vulnerável de Hanabi.

Ela parecia vulnerável hoje. Sentia-se macia e serena, e inacreditavelmente feminina. Foi a sensação mais esquisita, embora morna e tranqüila. Até seu encontro com o médico, ela estava uma pilha de nervos de tanta excitação e medo. Estava apavorada, mas agora se sentia alegre também.

— Você está tão bonita hoje — Sasuke murmurou com a voz rouca.

Poderia notar como estava sentindo? Hanabi teve que presumir que sim porque, mesmo quando pensava que odiavam um ao outro, Sasuke ainda podia sintonizar em cada pensamento e cada emoção dela, como se pertencessem a ele.

E talvez fosse isso mesmo.

Atravessaram uma alameda até a entrada de chão batido que os conduziu ao longo dos pastos, os quais deram lugar ao mais perfeito vale, com bosques e pradarias, e um córrego estreito. A primeira vista da casa, Hanabi engasgou.

— Como você encontrou isso? — perguntou, sem fôlego.

— Ela me pertence. — Lançou para Hanabi um sorriso torto. — Me foi deixada de herança pelo meu avô materno.

— A sua mãe morava aqui?

— Não se mostre tão chocada — zombou. — Ela não era uma Uchiha até que casasse com um — relembrou a Hanabi, sarcasticamente. — Ela era uma Monteriggioni; eram grandes fabricantes de vinhos — completou. — Possuíam grandes propriedades de terras nestes arredores, e produziam um dos melhores vinhos da Toscana. Quando a indústria teve que se modernizar, para acompanhar o fabricantes de vinho do Novo Mundo, meu avô decidiu que era velho demais para uma mudança tão radical, e por isso vendeu os vinhedos, mas preservou a casa com um amplo pedaço de terra a circundá-la. Quando éramos crianças, todos nós amávamos ficar aqui, porque nos permitia uma espécie de liberdade que nunca nos seria permitida no centro de Florença.

Hanabi podia compreender por quê. Este belo lugar era um refúgio para crianças.

Então lá estava a casa. Sasuke parou o carro e sentou atrás para dar a Hanabi alguns minutos para absorver a dianteira de dois andares com paredes rústicas de pedra, um telhado de terracota e longas e estreitas janelas com portinholas verdes.

— De que época é? — perguntou curiosa.

— Século quinze, eu calculo — disse ele. — A parte indefinida sobre o cálculo é porque não conseguimos encontrar vestígios dela antes do século quinze, o que não significa que não estivesse aqui.

Saltando do carro, Sasuke deu a volta para abrir a porta para ajudá-la a sair. Suas mãos se uniram novamente. Ele começou a arrastá-la em direção ao par de portas dianteiras de aparência sólida. Hanabi ficou chocada ao atravessá-las e se encontrar postada no que apenas conseguia descrever como country rústico. Nenhuma exibição grandiosa de coleções de arte de valor inestimável. Nenhum móvel requintado da renascença que fizesse você querer se levantar e admirá-lo, ao invés de usar.

— É incrível — murmurou ela, conforme perambulavam vagarosamente de sala a sala de pura mágica à moda antiga. As paredes rústicas de gesso foram completamente pintadas, os pisos sob seus pés altercavam pedra que levava à madeira que levava à pedra de novo. Cada aposento era totalmente mobiliado e parecia que tinham permanecido inalterados por séculos. — Eu não posso acreditar que você nunca me contou sobre esse lugar.

— O assunto nunca surgiu nas nossas conversas.

— Bem, esse deveria — ela ralhou. — É tão maravilhosa!

— Grazie — agradeceu Sasuke. — Meus avós a deixaram para mim porque desde muito pequeno eu sempre dizia que aqui seria o lugar onde eu moraria, quando possuísse uma família. — Sasuke estava brincando, mas Hanabi podia ouvir o afeto na voz dele.

— E você reivindicou seus direitos? — perguntou ela.

— Si — admitiu. — Então, agora você sabe que se casou com um homem do campo e de coração, em lugar de um arrogante florentino.

Hanabi se virou para estudá-lo. Estava ao seu lado, vestindo um dos elegantes ternos de executivo, e aparentando tanto lustro quanto um homem de posses poderia aparentar. Sasuke deveria parecer totalmente deslocado aqui, porém, de uma forma esquisita, não estava; ela só precisava sobrepor um Sasuke sensualmente vestido sobre a versão executivo elegante, para saber que ele pareceria estar completamente em casa.

— Então você é ambos — declarou ela, e se afastou, vagando até a próxima sala, ciente de que o olhar de Sasuke a acompanhava e ciente de que ele interpretara algum tipo de desafio naquele comentário.

Desafio sexual. Estava por toda a parte ao redor deles. Na noite anterior, se uniram numa febre de paixão a qual sabiam que deviam resistir. Hoje, toda a necessidade de resistir a qualquer coisa fora removida, por isso a paixão tremeluziu como o sol, entrando através das ripas que cobriam algumas das janelas.

Foram adiante, passando de sala em sala, discutindo levemente acerca de qual ala deveria ser a ala familiar, e qual deveria ser reservada como espaço de trabalho.

— Poderíamos nos mudar hoje, e não ter uma única coisa para mexer aqui — ela disse, afinal. — Quem andou mantendo isso limpo?

— Tínhamos uma arrumadeira chamada Fantasia — Sasuke disse. — Ela ficou por tanto tempo que eu não me lembro de algum dia em que não estivesse aqui.

— Mas ela não está aqui agora?

— Infelizmente, não. Ela faleceu há uns dois anos. —Sasuke saiu de perto para endireitar uma pintura que pendia torta na parede.

— Você era afeiçoado a ela — sondou.

— Eu a adorava — suspirou ele, recuando para checar seu trabalho manual. — Ela comandava a minha vida com mão de ferro e o melhor **osso buco** que você poderia provar.

— Impossível de substituir, então.

— Si — concordou ele. — Por isso, nem vamos tentar. Em vez disso, temos um time muito jovem, muito moderno de empregados para combinar com a nossa família muito jovem e muito moderna. — Sasuke voltou-se para encará-la de súbito. — Você quer conhecer o segundo andar agora?

Minha nossa, Hanabi pensou, quando o desejo saltou pelo ar como uma poção mágica do amor. Ela deixou que Sasuke tomasse a sua mão de novo, para ajudá-la com o primeiro de uma série de degraus, que vira assim que entraram no térreo.

Conferiram quarto por quarto, encontraram a ala do quarto infantil, com absolutamente tudo o que uma criança poderia desejar. Era como um lugar encantado que se tornara perdido no tempo. Tudo era velho e gasto, como o restante da casa, as únicas modificações óbvias eram os sofisticados banheiros — havia um adjacente a cada aposento.

— Onde estão os empregados? — Hanabi pensou em perguntar, ao passo que permaneceram em um dos quartos mais amplos, que possuía uma cama de quatro colunas que alcançava as vigas do teto alto.

— Dei o dia de folga para que pudéssemos olhar tudo em volta.., sem interrupções.

E Hanabi desviou-se daquela expressão insinuante, para fingir um interesse profundo na tapeçaria artesanal que recobria as tábuas ricamente polidas do assoalho sob seus pés.

— Bem... — Hanabi tentou tomar algum fôlego, aprumando o queixo e dando uma volta completa — ... você com certeza tem o seu próprio espaço por aqui, exatamente do jeito que queria.

— Se essa foi uma dica sutil para que eu escolha o meu próprio quarto, então esqueça. Eu durmo onde você dormir.

O coração dela deu uns dois compassos trôpegos.

— Por isso, faça a sua escolha — convidou Sasuke.

— Uma outra hora — disse nervosa, largando em retirada porque Sasuke parecia definitivamente persegui-la.

— Mas você parece cansada.

— Não estou — negou, assim que as partes de trás das pernas se encaixaram na beira da cama, e Hanabi percebeu que fora cuidadosamente manobrada.

— Você precisa de repousos regulares. Foi o que o bom doutor falou.

— Não para o que você tem em mente — debochou. —Não ouse! — ela protestou, quando uma das mãos dele se ergueu para afrouxar a gravata.

Porém, Sasuke ousou. Outro passo largo e ele estava de pé bem diante dela. A gravata saiu, o paletó aterrissou no piso polido de madeira. Ela tinha uma chance agora, Hanabi sabia disso. Podia lutar ou podia se render. Os olhos sombrios flamejavam enquanto Sasuke abria os botões da camisa. Um peito profundamente bronzeado apareceu, com a sua manta deliciosa e convidativa de pêlos escuros.

Os cílios de Hanabi fremiram em ajuste com o coração acelerado. O calor e o aroma de Sasuke lhe impregnavam a cabeça.

— Você planejou fazer isso neste quarto, não foi? —Murmurou acusadoramente.

— Claro. Esse é o melhor quarto. Você vai se despir sozinha ou quer que eu ajude?

Ainda oscilando entre lutar ou se render, Hanabi prolongou o momento por uns poucos segundos demorados. Logo relaxou os ombros.

— Esta é sua sedução, caro mio — sussurrou provocante.

Assim, Sasuke removeu as próprias roupas com uma lentidão atormentadora. Instigou os sentidos de Hanabi com as mãos e soube exatamente onde tocar. Fizeram amor ao longo da tarde e adormeceram juntos, como passaram a fazer logo depois toda noite, naquele mesmo aposento com a grande cama de quatro colunas e janelas cuja vista abarcava as colinas sinuosas da Toscana.

Himawari veio para casa. Encontrar-se envolta em tamanha responsabilidade por aquele precioso ser pequenino, que era tão dependente para tudo, foi quase um baque para Hanabi. Mas com o auxílio de Maria, ela conseguiu. Aprendeu a ser mãe. Demorou semanas até sentir-se realmente confiante, mas chegou lá, finalmente.

Trabalhava no escritório na maioria das manhãs. As tardes eram dedicadas a Himawari. Sasuke estava ocupado... muito ocupado. Com a morte de Itachi, ele precisava trabalhar por dois, mas a hora do café da manhã pertencia estritamente a Himawari. E não importava o quanto ocupado pudesse estar, ainda voltava para casa toda noite para compartilhar uma refeição com Hanabi e, claro, havia a cama de quatro colunas.

Na superfície, tudo parecia absolutamente perfeito. Hanabi carregava seu bebê com uma serenidade que surpreendeu a todos. Estava feliz com a nova vida, e isso se tomava visível pela maneira como ela quase simplesmente brilhava. A mãe de Sasuke ficou tão encantada assim que soube que os dois se mudariam para a sua antiga casa que raramente se afastava. Se agarrara a Himawari e, suspeitava Hanabi, mitigara a dor da perda do filho derramando amor sobre a filhinha dele. Sakura se transformou na mentora de Hanabi quanto a tudo que se relacionava aos cuidados com bebês. Konan ainda mantinha distância, mas conforme os meses rolaram adiante, até ela cedeu e voltou a gostar de Hanabi.

Tudo era um bocado perfeito. Como a calmaria depois de uma terrível tempestade, todos pareciam desejosos de cooperar para ajudar àquela nova vida que construíam fluir o mais suave possível. Hanabi estava feliz. Sentia-se saudável e viva, e tão resistente que nada poderia derrubá-la. Até voou para Londres para se encontrar com clientes por duas ocasiões, durante os primeiros meses da gravidez. Embora o tenha feito a bordo do jato particular de Sasuke, acompanhada por Himawari e Maria porque recusava a se separar do bebê, e Fredo estava lá para conduzi-la a todos os lugares onde precisasse ir.

Trabalhava, brincava, fazia amor com Sasuke. A única pequena nuvem no seu horizonte ensolarado era o fato de que Sasuke não lhe disse uma única vez que a amava. O brilho nos olhos dele dizia a Hanabi que sim, mas as palavras jamais foram ditas, por isso ela também não dizia, apenas esperava que Sasuke fosse capaz de ver aquilo nos seus olhos como ela era capaz de ver nos dele. Um dia nos sentiremos seguros o bastante para dizer isso, garantia a si mesma. Posso ser paciente. Tudo o mais era tão perfeito quanto poderia ser. Podia sentir o bebê vivendo dentro dela, e nunca antes se sentira tão completa como mulher. Amava a sua casa, sua vida, sua família e isso se notava. Hanabi irradiava satisfação e felicidade. Esqueceu de ficar assustada.

Agosto chegou com uma onda de calor severo. Florença cedia sobre o próprio peso colossal. As ruas fervilhavam de turistas, e aqueles moradores de Florença que podiam se refugiar no campo tiravam as férias anuais apenas para escapar.

Até Sasuke decidiu trabalhar no seu escritório em casa, do que desafiar a enchente carregada e quente da cidade. Hanabi estava com quase oito meses, e tão incrivelmente linda que fazia o coração dele doer a cada vez que olhava para ela. Himawari desabrochara, desenvolvendo uma encantadora e delicada personalidade. Aprendera a engatinhar e causava pequenos danos quando no chão.

Ela fazia isso agora, observou Sasuke com um sorriso, enquanto perambulou pela entrada do terraço, olhando adiante na direção do jardim. Havia acabado de trocar os shorts casuais e a camiseta solta por um terno, porque precisava comparecer a uma reunião em Florença, o que significava enfrentar com bravura o engarrafamento que congestionava a cidade sob um calor de derreter. Ele não queria ir. Queria continuar bem aqui e assistir à menininha lutar por liberdade enquanto Hanabi, que parecia incrível na roupa branca que delineava a forma pesadamente grávida, segurava firme as alças brancas do pequenino macacão de Himawari.

Deveriam estar sentadas tranqüilamente debaixo da sombra de um guarda-sol, mas Himawari tinha outros planos. Avistara um dos gatos da casa e estava determinada a caçá-lo.

— Não, Himawari, não — Hanabi disse com firmeza. — O sol está muito quente, você deve...

O bebê se soltou. Sasuke ainda estava tentando imaginar como Hanabi permitiu que aquilo acontecesse, quando a viu disparar para a frente, num esforço de apanhar Himawari de novo. De repente, a disparada se transformou inteiramente em alguma outra coisa. Sasuke viu Hanabi paralisar como uma estátua por um segundo, e então seu grito retiniu nos tímpanos dele, na medida em que a face se contorceu e ela caiu bruscamente na grama, rolando de dor.

Sasuke já estava com o coração na boca quando se lançou em movimento. Transpôs o terraço correndo até cair de joelhos na grama ao lado de Hanabi, e colocar uma das mãos sobre a curva abaloada da espinha dela.

— O que aconteceu... o quê? demandou afiado.

— Dor — ela engasgou e, assim que disse isso, o próximo espasmo agoniado tomou conta de seu corpo, forçando o fôlego na garganta a dar vazão a um aguçado grito penetrante.

O som perfurou o ar oprimido pelo calor ensolarado, como o ladrido de um animal ferido. Abaixando ainda mais, Sasuke curvou os braços bem a sua volta, enquanto os dedos de Hanabi se enterravam desesperadamente no chão.

— Cara mia — continuou dizendo, — cara mia —já que não sabia mais o que fazer e ela estava tão paralisada de dor.

Sasuke deve ter pedido ajuda, embora não se lembrasse de tê-lo feito. As pessoas vieram correndo de todas as direções. Alguém recolheu a fugitiva Himawari, outro gritou por Maria. A enfermeira chegou numa correria e se uniu a eles, de joelhos ao lado de Hanabi, que estava com falta de ar à medida que o seu corpo inteiro foi trancafiado dentro de um gemido prolongado, denso e de revolver a alma.

— O que está acontecendo... o que está acontecendo? —Desengasgou Hanabi, uns poucos segundos depois. — Isso não pode ser normal, não é?

— O seu bebê decidiu chegar mais cedo e está com pressa — explicou Maria. — Precisamos levá-la ao hospital o quanto antes, signora. — Em seguida. fitou Sasuke e acrescentou —Bem rápido, signor — e Sasuke sentiu o sangue correr a frio.

Logo depois, Hanabi sentiu nova contração e ele mergulhou numa eficiência incisiva, tomando decisões e chispando ordens, conforme ficava de pé com ela nos braços.

— Sasuke — Hanabi soluçou — estou apavorada!

— Shh. — Tranqüilizou ele, através de dentes trincados de tensão. — Tudo vai acabar bem.

Sasuke começou a marchar em direção à casa, com os dedos de Hanabi agarrados no seu pescoço, e Maria correndo atrás ao lado dele, enquanto inúmeras outras pessoas se amontoavam como moscas. Fredo esperava na saída do pátio, com a porta traseira da Mercedes aberta e o rosto transtornado de preocupação.

— Para o hospital mais próximo, signor — aconselhou Maria gravemente.

— Vamos logo! — Sasuke disse raspando, assim que sentou no assento traseiro do carro com Hanabi.

Fredo saltou e passou pela frente do veículo. O carro decolou pela estrada feito uma bala, deixando um rastro de poeira vermelha atrás de si. As unhas de Hanabi entalhavam meias-luas na lateral do pescoço de Sasuke, e aqueles grunhidos pavorosos de prender a respiração preenchiam o ar.

A contração amainou, deixando Hanabi fraca e vacilante. Então ela rolou a cabeça de encontro ao braço dele e abriu os olhos para fitá-lo. Foi como olhar para dentro do inferno.

— É a mesma — sussurrou ela, e Sasuke entendeu que se referia à Hinata.

— Não é a mesma — ele redargüiu severamente. — Está acontecendo algumas semanas mais cedo, e isso é tudo. Você já não tem o bastante para fazer aqui, além de apavorar a você mesma também?

Os olhos se agarraram à ferocidade do semblante de Sasuke, dragando forças dele assim que a próxima dor explodiu. Desta vez não houve nenhuma tolerância. Fredo dirigiu como maníaco. Alcançaram o engarrafamento nas proximidades de Fiesole. Fredo sentou a mão na buzina até que os carros e coches começassem relutantemente a encostar, saindo do caminho. Um policial rodoviário de motocicleta de repente apareceu atrás deles. Fredo conversou com ele, e o sujeito apenas precisou espiar dentro da parte traseira do carro e, um segundo depois, já cortava um corredor através do congestionamento, com Fredo guiando colado na sua roda traseira.

Chegaram na entrada do hospital encontrando uma equipe de médicos que os aguardava. No primeiro momento em que Sasuke saltou do carro com seu fardo, os médicos investiram sobre eles. Queriam acomodá-la na padiola, mas Hanabi não quis se soltar dele. Sasuke teve de ser duro consigo mesmo para abaixá-la e afastar as unhas, ainda fincadas no seu pescoço com força o suficiente para fazer o sangue minar.

O que veio a seguir se tomou um atordoante borrão de portas gingando e médicos atirando perguntas sobre ele, as quais Sasuke tentou responder sem arrancar-lhes a cabeça com os dentes. Hanabi agora apertava com firmeza uma das mãos dele, e não iria soltá-la, forçando a equipe médica a trabalhar ao redor de Sasuke.

Finalmente, alguém lhe trouxe uma cadeira e sugeriu que sentasse. Sasuke fez isso sem abandonar o aperto da mão de Hanabi, e se inclinou mais para perto para poder encurvar um braço embaixo da coroa da cabeça dela, como se tentasse protegê-la de tudo aquilo.

— Vai ficar tudo bem — sussurrou ardentemente. — Bebês muito saudáveis nascem com trinta e cinco semanas.

— Nós temos Himawari como prova viva.

Sasuke também aquiesceu com um aceno, e captou seu olhar apavorado, ao passo que tentava não se lembrar de todas as tragédias de Hinata antes de Himawari. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que deixou todos em pânico quando o bebê chegou, com uma rapidez que pegou a todos de surpresa.

— Você tem um filho — o médico assistente anunciou, depois houve uma correria nas atividades. — Não se alarme porque não pode ouvi-lo chorar. Minha equipe está trabalhando nisso; dê alguns segundos a eles.

Mas aqueles poucos segundos pareceram uma eternidade. Sasuke sustentou o olhar de Hanabi e contou aqueles segundos com cada batida compassada que pulsava no seu coração. Hanabi estava tão imóvel que percebeu que ela então fazia a mesma coisa, enquanto todos ao redor, todos os outros, prosseguiam em suas tarefas como se, para eles, não houvesse nada de incomum em trazer ao mundo bebês cinco semanas prematuros, para uma família com um histórico de nascimentos prematuros trágicos.

Então aquilo veio... aquele primeiro chorinho fraco que comoveu a todos que estavam em volta. Hanabi soltou um único e brusco soluço sufocado, e Sasuke precisou fechar os olhos na medida em que lutava uma batalha árdua para manter o controle. Depois, veio outro choro... e mais outro.

— Você tem um lutador — alguém comentou. — Esse homenzinho vai ficar bem...

Sasuke marchou pelo corredor fora do quarto de Hanabi, e tentou chegar a um acordo com o milagre que havia acabado de testemunhar. Por que as mulheres voluntariamente se entregam a passar por isso? Por que os homens se agarram a crença de que eles deviam ter o direito de fazer aquilo acontecer afinal? Uma enfermeira saiu do quarto de Hanabi.

— Você pode voltar agora. — Ela sorriu.

Sasuke despontou através da porta como uma bala, para encontrar Hanabi reclinada contra uma pilha de travesseiros, parecendo tão calma e serena, e tão aflitivamente bela que ele não hesitou. Indo direto até a cama, sentou-se ali e olhou profundamente dentro daqueles doces olhos marejados e brilhantes.

— Eu amo você. — Disse ele, então comprimiu sua boca na dela, no beijo mais gentil, destinado a selar aquela declaração. — Eu queria que você soubesse disso antes que trocássemos qualquer palavra — explicou assim que rompeu o contato. — Devia ter dito isso há meses, mas não pensei que pudesse significar alguma coisa depois de...

Os dedos de Hanabi vieram cobrir os lábios de Sasuke, e ela lhe sorriu um sorriso terno.

— Apenas diga isso outra vez — instruiu mansamente.

Sasuke inspirou um fôlego tenso, e tomou seus dedos, a paixão irradiando daqueles sombrios olhos.

— Eu amo você.., ti amo — ele repetiu com a voz rouca.

— Sempre... sempre e per sempre. — Beijou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, e viu os olhos de Hanabi começarem a embaciar com lágrimas felizes. — Você é a minha vida.., **lei è la vita mia**. **Minha alma... la anima mia.**

Hanabi não pôde conter uma curta gargalhada.

— Você não precisa repetir tudo duas vezes.

— Sim, eu preciso — argumentou. — Eu lhe devo essas palavras. Eu lhe devo por cada único dia que deixei passar sem lhe dizer o quanto você significa para mim.

— Eu nunca as disse para você. — retrucou com candura.

— Você não precisa dizer nada. Você se casou comigo sabendo no que eu acreditava, isso foi o suficiente.

— E você se casou comigo acreditando no que você pensava que sabia — revidou ela. — Isso significa que eu tenho que dizer as palavras de volta, para que saiba que me sinto da mesma maneira a seu respeito?

— Si — Um indício da velha arrogância de Sasuke apareceu. — Que homem desnuda o coração sem esperar que a sua amada faça o mesmo por ele?

— Idiota. — Ela riu suavemente, contorcendo os dedos para soltá-los e, assim, poder passar os braços em torno do pescoço de Sasuke. — Eu amo você — sussurrou. — Sempre te amei e sempre amarei.., mesmo que você não passe de uma fraude — informou provocando-o. — Você decidiu que hoje era um dia bom para me dizer isso porque lhe dei um belo filho e você está tão cheio de amor e orgulho que nem sabe o que fazer com tudo isso.

— Ora, bem... — Deu a ela um sorriso preguiçoso. —Tem isso também, suponho. — Então, imediatamente, Sasuke ficou sério. — Que uma mulher do século vinte e um tenha que passar por tantas coisas para dar à luz é bárbaro.

— Atos primitivos de lascívia incontrolável trazem resultados primitivos — Hanabi computou. Depois franziu a testa. — Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Eu não fui tão ruim assim, fui?

— Você foi incrível. — Tomou a face dela entre as mãos e a beijou novamente, com uma paixão avassaladora dessa vez. — Você foi forte e corajosa, e eu fui um desperdício inútil de tempo e espaço. Eu...

— Você segurou a minha mão e me beijou o tempo inteiro — disse gentilmente. — Você me manteve forte, Sasuke.

— Mas de qualquer forma, nós nunca mais vamos passar por isso de novo — sustentou ele. — Eu casei com você para amar e adorar, não para obrigá-la a ser forte!

— Onde está o meu filho? — ela choramingou de repente. — Quando o levaram, disseram que seria só por alguns minutos. Isso foi há...

— Fique em paz. Ele está em boas mãos, — Sasuke a tranqüilizou com um afago carinhoso dos dedos na sua face, —Minha mãe está com ele. — Sasuke, então, sorriu.

— A sua mãe está aqui? — Hanabi arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

— Sakura e Konan também. — Meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. — Da última vez que as vi, tentavam decidir se ele parece irlandês ou florentino.

— Oh, meu Deus! — ela engasgou. — Não cresceu cabelo castanho nele desde a última vez que o vi, não é?

— Não, ainda é escuro como o meu. — Sasuke gargalhou. Porém, repentinamente, parou de rir. — Ele é lindo, Você é linda. Eu adoro cabelo castanho. Eu adoro você. E assim que você voltar para casa outra vez, eu vou apreciar lhe mostrar o quanto eu adoro você,

— Já está falando de sexo — disse, repreendendo.

— Estou falando de amor — corrigiu Sasuke e resolveu mostrar a ela qual era a diferença.

FIM

Mais um finalzinho! Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
